Off Beat Meetings 2: New Encounters
by Splint
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get. And for our favorite tsundere, she's about to pick something that's a little bit sweet, a little bit bitter, and if anything else, a little bit nutty. COMPLETE!
1. A not so fairy tale beginning

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any copyrighted characters from the show.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

On some rag tag stage prepared with large cardboard props of trees, bushes, and some clouds and sun hanging by some threads, the lights were dimmed. Slowly the lights started to turn on and lit up the stage in all it colorful brightness. Soft relaxing music began to play and provided a soothing atmosphere on audience facing the stage started to cheer a bit as the voice of the narrator, Yutaka Kobayakawa, started to ring across the loud speakers.

"Once upon a time," said Yutaka's voice, "In a fantasy land far far away where there existed people who can wield magic. These people were called _mages_ and often these mages would form guilds where they could gather. The most famous among these guilds is a place called _Fairy Ta_--huh?...What?...Wrong script?...Uwahhh!!! I'm Sorry! I was given the wrong play script! L-L-Let's start over!"

The audience gave varrying reactions. Some laughed it off while others scratched their heads in confusion. the music clicked off and started from the beginning.

Yutaka's voice came up again. "Ahem, alright. Once upon a time there was a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. This girl was on her way to her grandmother's house to care for her while she was sick."

From stage left a young girl, Tsukasa Hiiragi, dressed in a predominantly red get-up which consisted an old-style dress and the signature red hooded cape. She was carrying a basket with fruits and a bottle of wine, which was actually a relabeled bottle of Balsamic vinegar, clearly visible.

"Oh I better hurry to Grandma's house," said Little Red Ridding Hood. "I do hope that grandma is feeling a bit better. But I'm sure these fresh fruits and balsamic vin--uh! I mean fine wine will cheer her up."

The red hooded girl started to walk across the stage.

"Little red riding hood-chan walked merrilly across the woods but found that she soon got lost," said the narrator.

The red hooded girl reached the end fo the stage and turned around then started walking back stage left. "Oh dear I seem to have gotten lost," she said.

"Then from out of nowhere, a wolf came out of the forest to confront little red riding hood-chan," came the narrator's voice.

From behind one of the prop bushes a blue-haired girl with sleepy eyes, Konata Izumi, dressed in a wolf costume that covered her whole body except for her face, jumped out and in front of Little Red riding Hood. The girl acted surprised by this sudden encounter.

"Hey there little girl," greeted the wolf, in a rather hammy way. "Are you lost or something?"

"Oh yes, wolf-san," replied the hooded girl.

"It is pretty unusual to find a girl like you around here. Are you traveling to some place?"

"Why, yes I am on my way to my grandmother's house. She has been feeling under the weather. I am on my way to visit her and see what I can do to cheer her up and make her feel better. I have even brought along this bascket of fruit and bals--I mean wine to her."

"Oh that does seem like a fine thing indeed. But you seem to not know your way."

"I'm afraid I am still not used to this forest."

"Ho ho ho!!" replied the wolf, standing tall and reciting the line in a _very_ hammy way. "Don't worry little girl. I, the wolf, am master of this forest and I know my way around here like the back of my paw. I will tell you of a shortcut to your grandmother's house!" the wolf pointed towards stage right. "If you go down this path you will be at your grandma's house in no time at all!"

"Oh thank you, wolf-san. I appreciate your help."

"Nothing to it."

"Well, I shall be on my way now. _ja ne._"

As little red riding hood walked away towards stage right, the wolf waved a paw in farewell. "Bye-nii!" Little red riding hood started to walk behind the trees and suddenly trips on a tree causing her to fall down face first onto the stage and the tree prop to soon follow. The tree impacted with a loud cracking sound and after that the stage was silent for a short while afterwards where the wolf and everyone in the audience sweat-dropped.

Then, in a flash, Little red riding hood got back to her feet. "I better go now!" she blurted out and rushed off the as soon as little red riding hood was gone the stage darkened a bit as if to indicate a foreboding atmosphere. the little wolf started rubbing her paws together in an evil way.

"However, little does our heroine know," said Yutaka's narrator voice, "that the wolf has something evil planned."

"Little does she know that I have something evil planned," said the wolf. "I will take the real shortcut and get to grandma's house first and there, where nobody can see us, I will eat that little girl and her grandmother in one big meal, muwahahaha, hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After the maniacal laughing, a majority of the audience members sweat-dropped. The wolf was frozen and the stage was silent for a bit. the wolf eventually coughed and said. "Well, I guess I should be going then."

With that, the little wolf ran off (on all fours) in the opposite direction of little red riding hood. The stage suddenly went dark and a shuffling of props could be heard accompanied by subtle conversations from the stage crew. Yutaka's voice came on from the speakers saying "Meanwhile, in gradma's house."

The stage lights turned on and the forest setting with its cardboard bushes and trees, was replaced by a three-walled room that looked like the inside of some old-style bedroom. Allong with the three walls there were other props like a bed, a desk, and a carpet. Standing next to the bed was a tall woman, Miyuki Takara, dressed in an old style frock and wearing round-rim glasses.

"Oh dear, my grandchild will be here any moment. I should prepare something for her," said Grandma. "Such a nice girl she is, coming here to wish me good health. I shall look forward to when she arrives and we can spend some time together."

Suddenly the door flew open and the wolf entered. "O-ho-ho, that's what you think _Boing-obaasan._"

"Oh no! A wolf! What do you want with me?"

"You will be part of my cunning plan, obaasan. First I will tie you up and hide you in the closet. Then I'll borrow some clothes so I can cosplay as you so that when your granddaughter arrives--"

"Um, don't you mean disguise?"

"...huh?"

"Doesn't the script say 'disguise' and not cosplay. I also don't recall 'Boing-obasaan' written there anywhere, Kona--I mean, wolf-san."

"...Nevermind all that! The soul of theater is in the fervor of the actors in it. It's only natural that they ad-lib every now and then."

"Or maybe you just can't memorize the script all that well wolf-san."

"...eh...well..."

The audience, grandma, and the wolf sweat-dropped. A few seconds of silence later, the wolf was once again the one to break the silence. "Let's just get on with it!"

With that the wolf proceeded to tie the grandmother and they both disappeared into the closet built into one of the prop walls. Seconds later, the wolf came out wearing a similar frock to what the grandmother was wearing a while ago.

"Now all that's left is to wait for that little girl to come."

The wolf jumped onto the bed and hid in the covers. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal little red riding hood. "Hello? Obaasan? I came to deliver some food for you"

"Here I am, my dear," replied the wolf. "Come closer so can get a look at you."

The girl did so and as she got closer she noticed odd things about her grandmother. "Oh my, Obaasan. What big eyes you have!"

"All the better to watch _One Piece_ marathons with, my dear." replied the grandma.

"Oh my, Obassan. What big ears you have."

"All the better to listen to _Porno Graffiti_ with, my dear."

"Oh my, Obassan. What big teeth you have."

"All the better to EAT YOU WITH!"

With that the wolf shed off its frock and revealed itself. Little red riding hood yelped in shock at the sight of the wolf. "And now I shall eat you both! Hahahaha!" laughed the wolf. then the stage turned dark. Many gasps came from the audience and while the house setting disappeared into the dark, a lone spotlight turned on from the top of the stage to shine light on a new character while accompanied by Yutaka's narration.

"While it seemed dire for our heroine, there was hope. At that time a woodsman was traveling the woods."

The woodsman, Kagami Hiiragi, was dressed in long, light brown denims and a simple shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just past the elbows. The woodsman's would-be long hair was tucked inside a straw hat. The woodsman was armed with a simple axe with an iron head painted red and a shiny wooden handle that had a label printed in black near the bottom which read "use in case of fire." The woodsman slowly walked across the stage as if looking for a tree to chop down.

"I'll be out of firewood by the end of the day," said the woodsman in a rather impressive attempt at emulating a gruff male voice. "I have to find some more lest a I freeze to death at night."

Suddenly a scream of a little girl came from the darkness and alerted the woodsman. "What was that? A girl's scream?"

The woodsman looked around frantically and seemed to have spotted something. "There! Trouble!"

As if on cue, the lights turned on again on the whole stage and revealed the room setting where the wolf and little red riding hood were facing off. The woodsman, spotting the danger the little girl was in swiftly charged and got in between the girl and the wolf.

"Hold it there you wolf!"

"Hoe! A woodsman!...In the woods!" exclaimed the little wolf.

"I won't let you harm that girl! Now get out of here!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Woodsman? I am a fierce predator of the forest! I can...uh...scratch you with my claws until you...uh...bleed a lot!"

"I shall strike you down with my ax before you could ever harm anybody here!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I'll...um...bite your leg off!"

"...that's not the line!" said the woodsman in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, I'm forgetting my lines!" said the wolf.

"It's supposed to be 'bite your head off' isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. We only had one day of rehearsal since this was such short notice. And you know I have problems memorizing stuff on short notice!"

"I thought you were an expert on cramming!"

"This is different!"

They stopped the conversation when they noticed that the audience was looking at them curiously. The sweat-dropped nervously and looked at each other. Eventually the wolf simply whispered "whatever! Let's just improvise!" then stepped away. Before the woodsman could protest the wolf stepped back. The wolf then raised her arms in a muay thai stance. The audience, grandma, little red riding hood, all stared in confusion. The woodsman on the other hand sweat-dropped and sighed exasperatingly. She's doing that otaku thing again...

"You may be able to read my rhythm," said the wolf, "but you can't read my masters' rhythms! apapapapapa!!"

"Do we really have to do this?"

The wolf charged at the woodsman who continued to wear an exasperrated expression. The woodsman however soon grinned wryly and thought 'oh well, might as well. It is only a impromptu play after all.'

The woodsman suddenly leaned back to avoid a knee that was flying towards her chin. The woodsman then used the length of her axe to block a series of elbow strikes from the wolf. The woodsman backed down. "You think by simply changing to muay thai, you can beat the eighth fist?" said the woodsman as she tossed aside the axe and extended her hands out as if to out line a sphere around her person. "you're fancy tricks won't break my seikuken!"

The woddsman and the wolf started charging at each other and trading fake blows towards each other in a flashy martial arts style bout. the audience, a whole class of first grade students from Ryōō elementary, cheered wildly at the spectacle and were obviously entertained. the rest of the cst simply sweat-dropped.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Up in the narrator's booth.

Yutaka, Minami, Patricia, and Hiyori watched what was goin on on stage with mixed expression. Yutaka covered the mic she was narrating the story through earlier so that her voice won't be heard before turning to her friends.

"Umm, is it alright if we leave things, like this?" she asked with a large sweat-drop on the side of her face.

"Well, at least the audience seem to be enjoying it," said Minami.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Patricia. "I guess this little play turned out fine after all. if the audience is happy..."

"Still..." Hiyori had a sort of sad face to her expression. "I wish they wouldn't totally butcher the script I wrote. I spent hours on that."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's Note: Been a while huh? At least for Lucky Star. I have long been planning to do a follow up on my other Lucky Star fic but not really liking on any of the concepts I was coming up with. Before settling on this particular concept, I was seriously considering a story involving Konata's parents back when they were in collage. I didn't like how that one fleshed out so i;m putting it on the back burner for now. I've finally settled on this idea of a story which revolves mainly around Kagami. Despite the different main character i expect this to have generally the same feel as my last fic, with random comedy and anime references like the show itself.

Other Notes: Speaking of random anime references: the whole stage play idea was inspired by a chapter of _Love Hina_. Yutaka's wrong script is referring to _Fairy Tail_. The improvised fight scene was lifted from _History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi._


	2. Random enounter! Like an RPG or somethin

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Hours later after the play.

The gang of eight were all sitting at a local cake cafe. Amazing was the fact that that cafe actually had a table that fitted eight people. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky. Outside, the busy buzzing of the city continuous on while the eight girls inside the cafe continued to chat about their day.

"Still that was a bit surprising, Kagamin," said Konata as she took a big bite out of her slice of strawberry cake. "I didn't think you would be a fan of _Kenichi _as well. I was kinda worried that my plan wasn't gonna work."

"What plan?" said Kagami. "The whole thing was spur of the moment."

"Ehehe," the blue-haired otaku scratched the back of her head. "Guess I should've practiced more on those lines of mine. I was so caught-up on my new dating sim that I sorta forgot all that stuff I actually memorized beforehand."

"Again with the dating sims? I would've thought you'd tire of those now that you have Kirio to talk to."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Miyuki suddenly. "How is Kirio-kun these days?"

"He's doing just fine. We've been trading e-mails almost everyday. As far as I can tell, he's doing quite well in his studies. Me and my dad are actually thinking of vacationing in Canada to meet them next summer. you know, give them a surprise visit for a change."

"That's nice."

"When the heck did you guys get to afford being able to go to Canada?" asked Kagami.

"Ever since dad got promoted," said Konata. "He's assistant editor now since the last guy had to retire. He got a big fat bonus check out of it too. Enough to take him, me, and even Yu-chan with us."

At this news, Minami's attention piqued. "Uh...Kobayakawa-san...is going to the west?"

Yutaka blushed. "Well, I thought it sounded like a good idea. I've never really seen Canada, or America for that matter."

"Will you be alright? i mean...you are..."

"Awwww," said Konata. "Looks like Iwasaki-san is worried for my little cousin again."

At this statement, Minami turned red with a huge blush on her face then started to stare intently at her plate for no reason. Yutaka also seemed to blush a bit after realizing how much her best friend is worrying about her. The rest of the group noticed and Patricia in particular seem to find it humorous. Mityuki didn't seem all that surprised, having know Minami the longest out of all of them she knew the green-haired girls was very clingy when it came to close friends. Hiyori had that "gone-out-back-in-whenever" empty look on her face which all but guaranteed that she was imagining something not right.

"Oh, um, don't worry about my health, Iwasaki-san," said Yutaka in as a reassuring tone as she could manage. "I'll be fine. I'll never get stronger unless I actually go out an get some exercise."

"And besides, Canada's got the best healthcare in the world, right?" said Konata. "At least that's what I keep hearing."

"Why don't you go with her, Minami-chan," suggested Patricia. "Heaven knows you could afford it."

"Yeah, that's right!" said Konata excitedly. "She should come with us! Like patty-chan said, Iwasaki san is really--"

"If you want extra spending money for your trip," interrupted Kagami, "then earn it yourself instead of leeching it off of other people."

A beat. Konata dropped her head in shame. Kagami grinned victoriously. She loved these moments when she gets to strike down Konata for a change. The rest of the group (except for Hiyori who was still stuck in a daydream) snickered slightly at Konata's expense.

Konata suddenly sprang up. "You know, people who don't have a job should not dictate how others should manage their finances!"

"Hey, I do have a job. Sorta."

"Oh, yeah, right you cosplay as a _miko _in the Takanomiya Shrine."

"I told you, it's not cosplay! It's a real job and I do get an allowance from it! It may not be the same as yours and Patty-chan's salary from that cosplay cafe but at least I can say I earn my keep!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Wow, today, Kagamin seems stingy...er."

Kagami let out a long exasperating sigh. "Sorry...things are a bit tough for me at the moment."

The rest of the group seemed to have had their interests piqued. "How's that, Hiiragi-san?" asked Miyuki being the good friend that she is.

"Well, our family's in a bit of a financial bind. The economy's not doing so good lately and fewer people have been going to the temple recently. then there's my Onee-chan's college tuition fees and mine and Tsukasa's college entrance test fees to think off. Basically my family is a bit tight for cash right now so I'm sorry if I sound stingy...er than usual."

"Actually, Onee-chan has been thinking of getting another job," said Tsukasa. "Though our parents are a kinda against it. they say we should be concentrate on studying for college entrance exams."

Konata scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry. guess I shouldn't have been talking about money and overseas vacation like that. Hey, you know you could try and get a part-time job at the cosplay cafe too."

"Don't I have to be in costume? I don't think I'd be comfortable dressed as a fictional character, much less act like one. It'll be too embarrassing for me."

"Oh don't worry about that, Kagamin."

"Why not?"

"We're doing a _Spirited Away_ special all next week. I'll be Chihiro, Patty-chan will be Lin, and you can be No-face. All you'll have to do is stand still and breath heavily with a mask one and nobody will ever know its you so you won't have to be embarrassed by anything!"

A vein popped on Kagami's forehead. "Don't make me defenestrate you, squirt."

Just then, Hiyori suddenly burst out. "NO! That's too indecent! Now way any of that will ever happen!"

She calmed down enough to notice that the whole group was staring strangely at her to which she blushed and sweat profusely.

Patricia smiled wryly and simply said. "Welcome back to reality, Hiyorin."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Another hour later.

The gang was now headed home. It was just past three in the afternoon and the girls were at the train station in the process of buying their tickets when Kagami received a text message and her cellphone started beeping in response. She fished it out of her pocket and read the message.

"Oh it's from mom," she said. "Let's see. Please buy some onions on your way home I forgot to get them myself, she says. I guess she's making stew for dinner."

"Eh, b-b-but we're already here at the station," said Tsukasa worryingly. "And the store is all the way back from were we came from and I wanted to get home quickly since I still have homework that needs to be done and--"

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa, I'll just go myself. You go straight home."

"B-B-But, Onee-chan..."

"Oh C'mon. You can survive one trip home without me, can't you?"

"Yeah, and besides," said Konata. "I'm coming over too so I'll be with Tsukasa on the way to your house."

"Oh, thank you Kona-chan," said Tsukasa.

"That's rather nice of you, Konata. I'd never expect you to do something so nice."

"Yeah, well, I also have some unfinished homework so I was planning on stopping by your house anyway so that maybe I could copy some of your--"

Kagami raised a clenched fist and had a red aura emanating around her body. "Konata, it is extremely crucial to your well-being that you not finish that sentence."

Konata and he rest of the gang sweat-dropped nervously. Of course Kagami was never one to refuse a friend a favor when they needed it. Something Konata was happy to exploit. And so, Kagami resolved herself to a busy night later on of tutoring her sister and otaku friend. She saw all of them off on the trains before turning around and heading to the nearest grocery store.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

The nearest store was less than 5 blocks away and Kagami needed only five minutes to get there. Despite having less than average cooking skills (much to her annoyance) Kgami did however posess keen enough sences in the buying of food stuffs to know which is good and which is not worth the price shown on the weighing scale. Kagami finished her shopping quickly and soon went on her way, eager to to get home as well.

She took this time to try and think about her day a little bit more. The play was a nice refreshing change of pace. Gods know she was pretty darn reluctant at first but as time went along (as well as the increased begging of Yutaka's friends) she finally went along for it and to her great surprise, enjoyed it. She found that playing another character was actually enjoyable to her. She wondered why though. Strangely enough, Konata gave her somewhat of an answer a while back.

"Kagami is really such a _tsundere_," the otaku said. "She likes to act tough but the truth is she's really shy and gets lonely pretty easily. You know Kagamin, I bet you'd make a good actor." She didn't think much about it at the time and Konata probably only meant it as a teasing joke. But still, was that it? Has she spent so long trying to cover up her shy side that acting has become enough of a second nature to her that she's comfortable with it? Much more, enjoy doing it on a stage?

She remembered her parents saying something like, "Kagami, you should be more honest with yourself," a long time ago, back when she was in middle school. Heck even her two good friends, Misao and Ayano, said something similar as well. Maybe she should be more honest.

Lost in thought, Kagami never saw what happened next.

As she passed a certain building on the way to the train station, Kagami was bumped into by some guy who was apparently in a rush to go or to get away from somewhere. The guy was not in a good mood and thereby didn't have enough presence of mind to avoid the girl was just bumped into. Kagami yelped in surprise and both of them fell on their butts on the sidewalk. The grocery bag full of onions Kagami was holding dropped to the side.

"Ow, ow, ow. My back." Kagami struggled a bit as she got up as the fall caused her to land on her tail bone.

The guy on the other hand, had fared slightly better landing on his side and only slightly hurting his pelvis. Kagami got a good look at the guy. He looked to be about her age and was only slightly taller than her with an average build for a guy. He was dressed in a light blue checkered polo shirt that was open and a simple gray t-shirt underneath. A pair of blue denims and black tennis shoes. He had a smooth complexion of a face and he wore large eyeglasses over sharp-looking eyes under short, unkempt, black hair.

He got up much faster and flashed Kagami and annoyed look. Kagami caught it and that triggered something in her head.

"What are you scowling at?" she said. "You should have watched were your going."

"Me?" said the guy, sounding surprised. "You're the one who was standing right in front of the door when got out!"

"How's that my fault?!" she said back to him as she picked up her grocery bag and made sure her onions were alright. "I was walking, not standing. You would've seen me through the door. It was a glass door after all and a revolving one too. You should have been more aware."

"Well you shouldn't walk so close to the front doors of buildings in the first place!"

"You shouldn't be rushing out of doors in the first place."

"I was in a hurry!"

"And how the heck was i supposed to know that?!"

"What do you want? An apology or something?"

"That would be polite, yes."

"Well, you're not getting one!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because this wasn't my fault! I don't have to apologize!"

"When I'm not apologizing! It wasn't my fault either!"

The two of them simply glared at each other angrily and even growling each other like a dog and a cat would.

Just then, a woman, came running out of the same building, also in a hurry. "Oh, Tetsuya-kun!!" she called out.

"Crap, she caught me up," he said under his breath with an obvious hint of exasperation. Kagami curiously looked towards the woman who just came out. She was a young woman, though considerably older than her and the guy she just bumped into, probably late twenties or something.

She was short in stature, barely, taller than Kagami's own shoulders. She wore a simple, pale peach, sleeveless blouse and a long, white, frilly skirt that covered down to her ankles. She wore a par of high-heeled sandals on her feet. She dad a fairly dark skin complexion that looked like the result of too much time outdoors. She had a simple, yet pretty face and long, straight, bright red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Tetsuya-kun, how could you just run off like that?" asked the woman.

"Oh, C'mon Omori-san," replied the boy. "Why should we bother to stay here when we know Natsume isn't gonna show up? You know I can't work alone like this."

"Yeah, I know that, but we're so close to finishing up the production. Why can't you just wait a few more hours and give me a bit more time to find a replacement for Natsume-can."

"We both know it's nearly impossible for us to find a replacement at this short notice. Let's just postpone this until we can find a replacement. I really need to get home soon."

"But if we postpone any longer..." The woman's depressed look got even deeper and small tear bubbles started forming at the corner of her eyes. It was by chance that her glance wandered in Kagami's direction who simply stood there with a confused look on her face. An idea hit.

"You!" exclaimed the woman, catching the other two by surprise. "Are you looking for a job right now? It'll only be for today and we'll pay you well. Don't worry, I promise you it doesn't involve anything indecent."

"Ehhh?" stammered Kagami. "Um...actually..." She momentarily forgot about the situation at hand and thought back to her current family crisis and how tight they were of money. Her mother has already started looking for a job herself. She didn't want that. She's the daughter, she should be providing for the family even if just a little bit more.

"You can't be serious?!" interrupted the guy again. "We don't even know if she's qualified. Don't involve her in this."

A vein popped on Kagami's temple. Something about that guy saying she wasn't qualified really irked.

"Look here, miss," he was talking to Kagami now. "Why don't you just say 'no' and we can all go home and call it a day, huh?"

Another vein popped on her temple as she turned to glare at him with a piercing look. The guy suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if his sould was being squeezed by invisible hands. Kagami then turned to the woman with a very cheerful expression.

"Why, yes I am looking for a job as a matter of fact," said Kagami sounding as polite as humanly possible. "I would love to help you in any way I can."

The guy's chin dropped to the pavement while the woman's face beamed in excitement. Kagami turned to the guy with sharp eyes and an evil grin as if to deliver the mental message saying that she was not going to let this guy get away with the satisfaction of not having to apologize. The woman quickly grabbed Kagami's hand and started shaking it vigorously.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad you accepted. By the way, my name is Aoi Omori. This guy over here is Tetsuya Shimakage."

"Hey, don't start giving my name away like that!" protested the boy.

"Well, it'll be rude if you don't introduce yourself to your new colleague. Do you want to go back to the _Love Me Section,_ Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya, slapped his palm to his face in frustration. Kagami seemed to derived a bit of pleasure in that. Then she realized something: she had no idea what job she just agreed to taking. She was about to ask when she felt a tug in her arm. She then realized that the woman, Aoi, was pulling the both of them exitedly into the building.

"Uh...by the way...what is this job supposed to be anyway?" Kagami managed to blurt out.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Aoi. "All we need is your voice."

Kagami wondered what that meant then she decided to look up to the face of the building. She spotted what she was looking for. In big neon lights ans stylized letters spelled out the company's name: _Studio Peach._

Wait a minute, Kagami thought. She knew this place. She had heard of it before, multiple times, from her friend Konata. She remembered that Konata mentioned it every now and again during some of their conversations over the last few weeks.

"This place..." said Kagami under her breath, "..it's an _animation_ studio!"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: The plot is progressing nicely, I think. Just so you guys know, _Studio Peach_ is a fictional Japanese animation studio I made up for the sake of the story. It is based on actual animation studios.

Other notes: The "love me section" part was a reference to the manga/anime _Skip Beat._


	3. here,,,,is,,,,chap,,,ter,,,,,,,,3 send

Disclaimer: Let me check...no, still don't own them.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

In the Hiiragi residence, Tsukasa's room.

"Man, Kagamin is a bit late," said a slightly annoyed Konata.

"Well, it's not that late yet," said Tsukasa. "There's still a few hours till dinner time so she has plenty of time to buy those onions."

Konata turned and gave Tsukasa a bemused look. "You know, Tsukasa I just love the fact that the first think you're worried about are the onions. Don't you think Kagami got caught up in something and that's why she's late?"

"Well, even if that's so, I know Onee-chan can take care of herself."

"Ah, the naive faith of a little sister. It reminds me of why I enjoy having Yutaka around the house. But still, it shouldn't have taken more than an hour to get those onions and catch the train home."

"Maybe the train's late."

"Tsukasa. This is Japan. thirty seconds is _late_. one minute is _never coming at all_."

"Well, I wouldn't say that but, I guess you have a point."

"Still, I wish she'd tell us if she'd get held up over something and save us the trouble of waiting for her."

Just then, Tsukasa's cellphone beeped to life. The short-haired girl reached for it and opened the message. "Um, it's from onee-chan. She says that she got held up on something and she's asking us not to worry about her."

"...You're kidding."

"Looks like Kona-chan's guess was right. She also asked to tell mom not to worry and that she'll be able to bring the onions back in time for dinner."

Konata sighed in exasperation. "Why can't I ever have this kind of luck in guessing during my tests at school? Anyway, sure, that's okay I guess. Text her back and say we got it."

"Uh, right." Tsukasa started to reply using her cellphone. And started tapping the buttons rather slowly and saying out loud every individual syllable of her message. "Umm...O...K...We...un...der...sta--nd...onee...chan...I...will...make....sure...to...tell...mom...that...you--ll...be...back...soon...with...the..on--io--ns..........hope...you...get...home...soon.........Kona...chan...and...I...will...be...wai--ting...right...here--"

Konata lost it. "Can't you just give her a simple 'OK' and get it over with?!"

Tsukasa jumped and nearly dropped her phone. "I-I-I'm sorry, Kona-chan. I still haven't practiced all that well. Onee-chan usually does all of my long text messages."

Now I see why Kagami is so stingy all of the time, thought Konata. "Anyway, just send it as it is. I'm sure she'll understand it."

Tsukasa simply nodded nervously and sent the message. She waited for her phone to confirm that the message was sent then she set aside the phone on her desk and looked back towards Konata. "Well, since onee-chan will be a while later, why don't we past the time by playing a few games on the PS2?"

"Sure, why not. I'd like to practice more anyway. Kagami is actually starting to beat me and I can't have that. By the way shouldn't you first tell your mom about Kagami and her groceries?"

"Oh that's right. I should do that first." Tsukasa reached for her cellphone again and started to compose a text message. "Ka...ga....mi...says...she'll...be...la--te...but...she...will...have...the...on--ion--s...here...by--"

Konata sweat-dropped. "Tsukasa, you do know that your mother is, like, twenty paces down the hall, right?!"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

At Studio Peach.

The relatively new animation studio was bustling with activity that afternoon. The main lobby was alive with chatter from dozens of people, some already work there while a few were looking for jobs. Kagami tried to get a pattern on the looks of the people around her. Many looked like normal working-class employees while others looked like they were ripped out of fashion and otaku magazines. One guy she saw wore a jacket that was decorated with probably over fifty anime and manga related patches. She would later find out that that guy was an assistant director.

She felt totally out of place there and could somehow imagine someone like Konata would feel very at home here.

Here in the lobby was where Kagami and Tetsuya waited for the woman, Aoi, to come back after taking care of a few things. Tetsuya was simply lying back on the couch they were on staring up into the ceiling. Kagami, seated at the opposite end of the couch, was reading a manga that she was given to her by Aoi a little while ago. It was a copy of _Q-ko-chan: The Earth Invader Girl _volume 2 and it was the source material for their current project.

By now Kagami had figured out that miss Aoi Omori had suddenly and impulsively asked her to become a _seiyuu. _Who does that? Who the heck goes out in the middle of the street and randomly asks a random person the random question 'hey, do you wanna be a voice actor?' to them? And who the heck _accepts_ so quickly? Well, she needed the cash. Her family needed the cash. Even though it wasn't much. She knew seiyuu don't make that much money, only slightly less than normal office workers. But still every bit counts.

That got her thinking tough about the guy she bumped into earlier, Tetsuya. Was he a seiyuu too? She turned towards him. At that moment he happened to looked towards her as well. Their eyes met for a brief moment and the two immediately started glaring at each other with sharp eyes and gritted teeth. They turned away from each other in a huff.

"Why, the heck, did you take this job?" asked Tetsuya, still not looking at her. "I really wanted to get home early today."

"Like I told Omori-san, I needed some quick cash," said Kagami, also refusing to look at him.

"Couldn't you get job as waitress or something, like most girls your age."

"I kinda need the cash now."

"Why? You pissed of the Yakuza or something?"

"It's none of your business. Why do you want to get home so damn quickly anyway?"

"That's none of your business!"

"You're the one who started prying first!"

"I wasn't prying anything."

Just then, Aoi walked in. "You two getting along nicely?"

"As if!" they both retorted simultaneously. Aoi sweat-dropped.

"Well, anyways, the recording studio is ready for you guys. Hiiragi-san was it? You'll be watching Tetsuya work first so you can see how it's done and then we'll record your lines over the animation. You know who you'll play right?"

"The chracter of AA-ko-sama right?" replied Kagami. "Why do I have to play the main villain of the story?"

"Because it fits you like a glove," Tetsuya commented off-handedly. Kagami gave him a glare and although he didn't see it, Tetsuya felt as if his heart was squeezed for a second there.

"Well, never mind that," said Aoi. "It's a small part so you should be done within two hours. And since the script is mostly a direct translation of the manga You won't have much reviewing to do. Well, at least you had previous acting experience, as you said, so this might not be so hard for you, even though this is your first time voice-acting."

Kagami sweat-dropped. "Uh...yeah. Previous acting experience." She didn't want to tell them that her only acting experience happened this morning in a small stage play for grade schoolers.

"Well, let's go!"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

At a studio upstairs, 10 minutes later.

Kagami watched as the process of voice dubbing went along with Tetsuya. He stood in the middle of the studio, facing a mike and a small TV screen with the animation playing. He held up his script and read from it from time to time. It took less than thirty minutes for Tetsuya to do three full scenes, evidently the last scenes he needed to do alone.

In most western animation voice actors are recorded first the the animation is done to match the voices heard in the recordings. However, it is the opposite in Japanese animation. Often the animation is done first and only when the animation is completed is the voice dubbing done. Seiyuu are then responsible for matching their voice to the animation as it happens.

As Kagami watched, she was quite intrigued at the way the guy suddenly changed attitude to match his character. She guessed that's what you need to be a good seiyuu. She was amazed at his skill. After he had recorded all his solo lines there was one scene where Miss Aoi, who Kagami has now established as the designated Director of this production, had asked Kagami to step up to the mic now as she remained in the booth setting up the scene. Kagami nervously stepped up to the mic and an aide handed her her script with all her parts highlighted. She would record her lines of the last scene Tetsuya recorded so at least she was familiar with the scene having just saw it.

"Alright,are we all ready?" asked Aoi.

Kagami nodded shyly and everybody else gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright, let's do this then." Aoi played the scene.

_"I told you that it wasn't on purpose!" exclaimed Furiko in a tone that was angrier than necessary. "You're the one who's been causing all of the trouble with your robot!"_

_Kirio didn't bother replying as the four of them, him, her, Q-ko, and AA-ko return from their grocery trip. Just the, two of Kirio's friends came from the other direction waving at them._

_"Kirio!" greeted Tatsuta in a calm and casual voice._

_"Good morning!" greeted Mei excitedly, "Something's been up since this morning, right? There are soldiers all over the place."_

_Just then, Q-ko showed off her clumsiness once again and tripped as she descended a step. She would've hit face-first on the ground as usual had Kirio not suddenly and unexpectedly caught her. Kirio helped her back up to her feet and Q-ko could only blush as their friends and Furiko gave Kirio a questioning look. "Kirio, are you ill or something?" asked Mei._

_"Why?" said Kirio in a straight monotone, apparently oblivions to himself being a bit out of character. In the meanwhile, Q-ko was blushing madly and mumbling stuff under her breath. AA-Ko watched her junior, Q-ko, as she reacted to Kirio's actions and a wave of realization hit her._

"A Boy?" said Kagami into the mic in a somewhat stressed tone. "I see. You used 'family' as an excuse and got yourself--"

"Wait! Cut!" suddenly interjected miss Aoi. "Hiiragi-san, that tone is all wrong. Be a little more relaxed."

"Um, yes, understood."

"Okay let's try again."

The scene replayed and Kagami took a crack at the line again trying to change her tone according to the mood. "A boy? I see. You used 'family' as an excuse and--"

"Cut! Still nit right Hiiragi-san," said miss Aoi. "A little more relaxed, please."

They tried again. Kagami relaxed her voice a bit as she read her lines a third time. Still wrong. She relaxed it even more but this time it was too relaxed during the fourth time. again, they were frustrated. A fifth time was made worse when Kagami actually misread her line and didn't say it right so that was scrapped. another two tries after that and still wrong. Miss Aoi and the rest of the team were getting frustrated and Kagami was getting more and more nervous which wasn't helping her work.

Throughout all this, Tetsuya simply sat on a chair in the control room beside the exasperated Aoi. He observed the girl as she tried to nail that first line of her scene. Kagami thought he would've cracked a joke by now, teasing her about her constant failure. But instead his expression was contemplative and serious.

"Maybe Tetsuya-kun was right. I guess this may have been a bad idea," said Aoi.

Kagami bowed her head in shame and disappointment in herself. "I'm sorry. This is my first time and..."

"No, no, it was y idea. It was my fault. I forced you to do this out of the blue because I was desperate. If anything I had no right to do that. I should be the one apologizing for your inconvenience."

"Still, I wished I could've helped."

"Well, it can't be helped that you're a beginner. I guess we can just wrap up for today and--"

"Wait!" suddenly said Tetsuya catching everyone's attention. Tetsuya ignored everyone's stares and stood up from his seat and walked into the recording booth right up next to Kagami. She was fully expecting him to give her a good scolding she knew she deserved. But that never came.

"Listen," he said softly but sternly, just remember this one thing: the voice is the character."

Kagami looked at him curiously. "W-What do you mean?"

"This is animation, not live-action. In live action a character is the whole of the actor, not just the voice. The actor's motions, facial expressions, dress, mannerisms, and all that other stuff, those become the character. But in animation, it's different. In animation, almost nothing is _real_. The expressions, motions, and mannerisms are all drawn, artificial, flat. Almost everything about an animated character isn't real. However, there is one last thing that is real...the voice."

Kagami listened to Tetsuya intently, like a student would a teacher. Meanwhile everyone else couldn't hear the conversation and were wondering what was going on.

Tetsuya continued. "Because the voice is the most real thing in animation, it's what the audience relates to the most, despite what they themselves think. That's why our jobs as seiyuu are so important. Just remember this and you'll be fine."

Tetsuya didn't bother waiting for a reply and simply turned around and walked back out of the recording booth and into the control room. He looked towards Aoi. "I think we can try again this time," he said.

Aoi was a bit confused and Tetsuya simply went back to his seat. She was about to ask when Kagami called her.

"Omori-san," said Kagami, politely using Aoi's family name. "I think I can give this one more shot, please."

Aoi was at a loss for words. She turned towards tetsuya who only gave her a slight nod. "Um...I guess, we could give it one more try."

Aoi and her assistants manipulated some controls on their systems and prepared the scene again. Kagami took a deep breath just as the small TV screen in front of her came to life once again and was ready replay the scene. She raised her script up and got ready. The scene played.

_ust then, Q-ko showed off her clumsiness once again and tripped as she descended a step. She would've hit face-first on the ground as usual had Kirio not suddenly and unexpectedly caught her. Kirio helped her back up to her feet and Q-ko could only blush as their friends and Furiko gave Kirio a questioning look. "Kirio, are you ill or something?" asked Mei._

_"Why?" said Kirio in a straight monotone, apparently oblivions to himself being a bit out of character. In the meanwhile, Q-ko was blushing madly and mumbling stuff under her breath. AA-Ko watched her junior, Q-ko, as she reacted to Kirio's actions and a wave of realization hit her._

_"I see," said AA-ko in a soft but calculated voice. Like she knew everything. She gave Kirio a good look, like a mother scrutinizing her daughter's date, all the time wearing a friendly smile. _

_AA-ko then turned to Q-ko maintaining a calm, knowing tone. "You used 'family' as an excuse and got yourself a boy. And you made him a player, Q-ko-san...Come to think of it, that's just like you."_

_Q-ko couldn't really find any proper response to that and managed to only mumbled an "um." AA-ko then went on to ask a question. "Q-ko-san, about mother...Do you remember the woman who made us?"_

_Q-ko turned to her 'Onee-chan' and spoke with a slightly childish tone. "No, I've got missing memories. I'm so worried about it!"_

_AA-ko's voice seemed to darken slightly. "She needn't concern you. That worthless pile of contradiction...Our younger sisters nearby are gathering. Q-ko-san...yes...you be sure not to wonder too far from Kirio-san."_

And with that, the scene was over. the video stopped and the screen in front of Kagami went dead. She looked up from her script and towards the control booth where everyone but Tetsuya was wearing a blank look on their faces. Tetsuya wore a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"Um...How was it?" asked Kagami nervously.

A short moment more of silence then Aoi simply uttered the word "Perfect."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Been real busy lately so sorry for the delays. About the "source material" the production is using. As mentioned above the manga is called _Q-ko-chan. The Earth Invader Girl._ The manga was written and illustrated by Ueda Hajima, most famously known for his other manga, _FLCL (Fooly Cooly)_. The action-adventure manga is about a post-apocalyptic world were giant robots and aliens and the military do battle but the story centers around a boy and his robot, Q-ko. Though a serious, psychological story, the manga does have a cutesy drawing style and a slightly Shoujo feel to it.

Other notes: You may have also noticed that the main character of _Q-ko-chan_ goes by the name of Kirio which is also the name of my OC in my last Lucky Star fic. That wasn't a coincidence. I purposely used the name of Kirio in my last fic as a reference to _Q-ko-chan_ because it was, and still is, one of my most favorite mangas.


	4. The joys of responsibility

Disclaimer: Still no ownership here folks.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

At the Hiiragi household. Tsukasa's room.

"Darn that Kagami," said Misao with more than just a hint of annoyance. She was seated on the floor in front of the TV and mashed her fingers away at the buttons on her PS2 controller like crazy. "Just my luck that she'd go MIA the minute we decide to show-up at her place."

"Oh, come now, Misakichi," replied Konata nonchalantly using the nickname she made up for Misao. Konata also sat on the floor in front of the TV and held a PS2 controller in her hand and was less hectic in pressing the buttons as her opponent in a rousing game of _Tekken 5_. "She texted us that she'd be home in time for dinner anyway. So don't worry."

On screen, Paul Phoenix just upper-cutted Nina Williams up in the air and dissolved that last of her life bar ending the mach in Paul's second KO. Konata grinned taking a little pride in her victory. Misoa wore an annoyed look on her face and pouted a bit.

"Darn it!" she said. "One more match! Best seven out of twelve!"

"You know, Kagamin said that you usually don't mind loosing in games and that you usually just play for fun."

"Not when it's you, Chibikko! I won't allow myself to beaten by you."

Konata simply wore her signature sleepy-eyed, cat-faced expression and looked at Misao like she didn't understand what was going on. Misao just got a little more annoyed. Over to the side, Tsukasa and Ayano were sitting on the bed, watching their two friends bicker like small children. Ayano knew that Misao didn't like Konata all that much since she keeps accusing the blue-haired otaku of "stealing" Kagami away from them. Misao was really just that type of person who can't stand to be lonely.

"It's funny how the two of them are quite alike," said Ayano.

"You think so?" asked Tsukasa. "Kona-chan isn't usually as aggressive as Misao-chan."

"Well, yes but their both rather childish, don't you think? Misao may say she dislikes Izumi-san but I think they can get along quite well given the chance--"

Ayano was interrupted when Misao exclaimed, "Oh c'mon!"

On screen, Paul Phoenix once again finished off his new opponent, Eddy Gordo, with a series of fast-paced punches. Misao was clutching onto her controller tightly in growing frustration. Konata beamed with pride in her gaming skills. Like many beginners, Misao tried to find an advantage by jumping from one character to another in-between matches instead of sticking to one character then progressively getting familiar with that character's controls.

"Give it up, Misakichi," said Konata in a rather self-indulgent tone. "You'll never beat a _1st Dan_ fighter like me in a fair fight."

"No way! I'm not giving up until I beat you, Chibikko!"

"Maybe you should concentrate less on gaming and concentrate more on your studies. That way you won't have to come over here to Kagamin's place to copy homework all the time."

Misao looked a little taken aback. "Oh, you did not just go there, did you?"

Konata came back with a challenging glare and a wry smirk. "Oh, yes I did!"

Misao returned Konata's glare and smirk with her own and inched closer to the otaku. "You're one to talk, little-miss-nosy. Why don't you mind your own business and stay out of other people's, huh?"

Konata inched closer. They were less than a meter apart now. "I will when you stop depending on Kagamin so much for your homework."

Misao got a little closer. Less than half-a-meter apart. "You think I'm not serious enough? Why don't you calm down a bit you over-energized little newt. You're wasting way too much energy on having fun for yourself. You should lighten up a bit, you!"

Konata moved in closer. They were practically butting heads. "Maybe I would if you could actually give some good advice on what I should spend my time on something productive."

"Alright. How about you concentrate on you're school-work or something instead of playing games for fun all the time. You totally give off that 'I'm an immature brat' vibe."

"How about you be more concerned with your looks. You are totally unattractive. Heck you look like a boy."

"Is that right?!"

"Yeah! You wanna make something of it!?"

Suddenly, both girls stopped their arguing as they suddenly felt a firm hand palm each of their heads. They were suddenly pulled away from each other and forced to look up at Kagami, who had finally returned home, who was now standing over them and wore an exasperated look on her face after hearing the whole of Konata and Misao's little squabble. Both girls that were sitting on the floor sweat-dropped.

"Considering who is saying what," started Kagami, "you two are probably the biggest hypocrites I have ever known."

Misao and Konata sweat-dropped even more. Kagami turned to Misao. "You, little-miss-hyper-and-nosy should stop acting so immature and concentrate more on you academics and stop having so much fun all the time with all this gaming which you're not even getting good at." Kagami then turned to Konata. "You little-miss-leech should try doing your own homework, start taking more productive activities, and, for your own sake, groom yourself better."

Kagami, still holding onto their heads, lightly and playfully butted Misao and Konata's heads together enough that it wouldn't do damage but would still get the desired pain effect as indicated when both girls yelped on impact. Kagami let both of them go and the two girls rubbed their sore foreheads. Kagami wore a slightly satisfied grin on her face then turned down towards her two most immature friends.

"Now, you two apologize to each other like good little girls," said Kagami in a motherly tone which seemed to annoy Konata and Misao. Nevertheless the two faced each other and each mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

"Uh-uh," said Kagami, still maintaining that motherly tone. "Say it like you mean it otherwise you're not getting any supper."

Misao and Konata both grunted under their breaths but nonetheless gave each other a clear and sincere-sounding _"gomenasai"_. Kagami gave each of them a light pat on the head.

"Those are my good little girls. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kagami flashed them a loving and nurturing smile.

Both Misao and Konata looked very anoyed and audibly mumbled "I hate you, Kagami." Kagami simply laughed it off. She then turned to the side and looked towards Ayano and Tsukasa sitting on the bed.

"Nice to see you guys have been having fun while I was not here."

Tsukasa and Ayano wore amused expression on their faces, surprised in a way at how Kagami easily dissolved the situation between Misao and Konata. Ayano knew Misao well and she knew she would not submit to just anybody. Kagami always had that kind of charm on people. It was what attracted Ayano to Kagami in the first place back when they were way younger. She got the sense that Kagami maybe a bit hard-boiled sometimes but she was the type of person to never let the people she cared for down.

"Well, we did spend quite a while waiting for you, Kagami. And you know how Misao gets bored easily."

"Well, I'm here. Mom's making dinner and we've got just under an hour to spare before supper time. More than enough for you guys to copy my homework," she wryly grinned towards Misao and Konata. "That is why you're here right...?"

Everyone except for Kagami sweat-dropped.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Some time later.

Homework was done just in time for dinner. Konata, Misao, and Ayano were of course invited to stay for dinner. The whole family enjoyed a nice beef stew dinner and chatted pleasantly. Kagami for her part wanted to avoid the part where she spent about four hours in _Studio Peach. _The subject came up a few times in the conversation during dinner. Kagami simply managed to dance around the subject saying that she bumped into a one of her club mates and they simply discussed club related stuff.

Everyone seemed to be convinced at that. Kagami was known to be an active member of her club. Kagami was relived they all bought that story but wasn't surprised they did. After all, who would believe her if she said she got a job as a voice actor? She could just barely imagine Konata's reaction.

Dinner was done and over with in about half-an-hour. The family started go about their own business. Konata, Misao and Ayano all waved good-byes as they left while being waved at by Kagami and Tsukasa at the door, exchanging the usual pleasantries and Kagami giving Misao and Konata one last reminder to be friendlier to one another (Misao and Konata childishly scoffed at that idea.)

Back in the house the Family have returned to their own things to do. The father, Tadao, was in the living room relaxing in front of the TV enjoying a good game show. Inori and Matsuri have both retired to their rooms. Tsukasa did the same shortly after seeing her friends out the door. Miki, the mother of the family, was in the parent's bedroom sorting out her wardrobe.

This was when Kagami decided that this was the best moment to talk to her.

Miki was alerted to a knocking at the door. "Come in."

Kagami walked in with an unsure expression on her face. Miki noted this instantly. "Kagami, what brings you here?"

Kagami seemed to have been fumbling a bit for words at first but regained her composure. "Um, mom, you know that thing I said at dinner about meeting my clubmates on the way home?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I...kinda...sorta made that up. That's not really the reason I was late."

Miki gave her daughter a stern look. "Really now? And what, may I ask, is the real reason you were late?"

"I...well, I kinda...actually...took a job."

Miki's eyes went wide in surprise.

Kagami quickly started waving her open palms out in front of her wildly while nervously stammering for words. "It was only a small job! Really small! It took me only a few hours and it was strictly a one-time deal! It wasn't anything indecent or illegal, I promise! It was all totally professional!"

Miki looked exasperated. "Okay, hold it right there. Kagami why would you take a job like that?"

"It was a good way to make some quick cash. I wanted to help out since you said we were having money problems." That was _half_ the reason. Kagami would later admit to herself that the other half was that annoying know-it-all.

"Kagami, I told you. You're main priority is to concentrate on your college entrance exams. I thought I made that clear."

"Yeah, but...I... didn't want to sit back and do nothing. If the family is in trouble I wanna help."

"Kagami, that's not your responsibility at the moment."

"Yes it is, mom."

"No it's not. I'm the mother here. I'm the one responsible for getting this family out of ruts whenever it happens. You got that? You, honey, are only responsible for being the lovable little burden you are for mommy to carry, alright?"

"No way mom, I can't accept that. Beside, the money problems--"

Kagami was cut from her speech when Miki planted a caring hand on her shoulder. Kagami looked up and saw her mother giver her a soft, understanding smile. "Listen, here honey. There are _no_ money problems. You're dad just likes to exaggerate, that's all. Truth is I have plenty of savings left that can pull us out of any financial bind if needed. Right now we're just paying a few more bills than we're used to but it'll pass soon enough. We're not gonna end up on the street if that's what you're worried about."

Kagami was about to say something but retracted it. Still, that look of concern on Kagami's face didn't leave even though she looked like she believed Miki's story. Miki flashed her daughter a smile than hugged her tightly, surprising Kagami a little bit.

"Awww, you're so cute when you look so worried like, that Kagami," said Miki. "You know, I bet _you'd_ make a great mother someday, Kagami."

Kagami blushed slightly. "Mom, please don't say things like that."

"But it's true."

Miki released her from her hug. "Now, can I ask how much you actually earned from this one-time deal job of yours?"

Kagami reached into her back pocket and retrieved a small brown envelope she'd been keeping there. She handed the envelope to Miki who opened it up and slid out the contents into her hand. A small stack of bills slid out and she counted it. The total amount of money in the envelope amounted to as amount of 25,000 yen.

A lot of people don't know this but despite the celebrity status of seiyuu in the entertainment industry, many seiyuu actually earn only about 12-16,000 yen per episode (Newbie seiyuu settle for about half that and veteran seiyuu can usually get away with up to 40,000 depending on how famous they are), which is not a lot. Typical office workers actually tend to make more. Because of this Seiyuu's will often have part-time jobs or will work for multiple productions at the same time in order to have a sustainable living.

In Kagami's case, she was paid that high in comparison because of the fact that she is technically a freelancer. A good portion of that money was actually supposed to go to a talent agent but since she didn't have/need one she kept that money for herself.

"Wow, not bad," commented Miki.

"I know it's not much but I think it's worth at least a month's water and electric bill, so..."

Miki hushed her, slipped the money back in the envelope and handed that envelope back to Kagami. "No. This is your money, Kagami. You earned it. You use it. Treat your friends to a karaoke party or something."

Kagami hesitantly took back the cash. She looked up and only found her mother's reassuring smile. "You stop worrying about the family. That's my job. You're only young once, you know."

Kagami hesitated a bit but soon gave her mother an understanding smile and a slight nod. "Alright, mom. I understand."

Miki returned that smile and pulled her close to plant a soft kiss on Kagami's forehead. "That's my girl. by the way. Whatever that job was, did you have a good time? Did you enjoy it?"

Kagami thought back to her rather off beat day thus far and honestly answered "Yeah, I think I did."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Early the next morning.

Kagami was rudely awoken by the sound of her ringing cellphone on her bedside desk. She sat up abruptly with a groggy and annoyed look on her face. Who the heck was calling so early in the morning on a Sunday?

Kagami quickly grabbed the noisy devise and didn't bother to look who it was on the caller id. "_Moshi-Moshi..._"

"Hiiragi-san, is that you?" replied the caller's rather familiar voice. Kagami was still too sleepy to be that alert.

"Uh, who is this?"

"What? You don't remember me? It's me, Omori, your director and producer."

At this revelation, Kagami snapped her eyes wide awake. "O-Omori-san?! Yes, this is Hiiragi. Um, why are you calling me this early?"

"For one thing, to thank you again for your fabulous work yesterday. And also...to ask you if you'd like to come back."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Because this was published around the second week of May and because of the theme of this particular chapter, I guess we can consider this something of a Mother's Day special. In light of that I guess I'm dedicating this one to my own mom, who does a better job at worrying about the family better than anyone else I know. Make sure you do something special for your mom this coming Sunday.

Other notes: In case you're wondering, the conversion from Yen to US dollar is about 1 dollar equals 99 yen so Kagami's pay roughly amounts to 250 US dollars.


	5. It's a twin thing

Disclaimer: What do you think?

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Sunday morning, Kasukabe city.

Tetsuya Shimakage, yawned openly without bothering to cover his mouth. He groggily got up from his bed and scratched an itch on his side. He slept in nothing more than a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked around his small studio apartment which he currently lives in with sleepy eyes. It was a mess. Dirty laundry was strewn all over the floor. There was a small desk at the side of his bed that was topped with scrap paper and the dishes in the sink in his small kitchen was still soaking in oily water. Boy, did he need to clean up.

He yawned again while stretching his arms out to get some blood flowing in his system. He reached out to his desk and grabbed his glasses which were sitting there were he always left it. He got up from bed and mad his way past the bathroom and into the kitchen/dining room reached up into the cupboard and pulled out plastic cup of instant ramen noodles. He set the boiler on and while the water was heating, he decided to do the dishes as well as pick up all the laundry on the floor. When the water was heated he poured it into the ramen cup, resealed it. and proceeded to clean his desk. As he was cleaning his desk his eyes wandered to a small framed picture. It featured a young boy, a small girl and a fairly young woman with a slim figure, posing for a sot in front of a temple. Tetsuya lost himself in the picture for a moment or two.

His phone suddenly rang. Tetsuya moved to the phone planted on his wall in the kitchen are. He picked it up and greeted the caller.

"Onii-chan!!!" replied the caller in a very loud, high-pitched voice. Tetsuya had to pull the receiver away from him in order to save his eardrum. He cautiously put it back to his ear.

"Sayori, how many times do I have to tell you not to so that," he said to the young girl on the other end.

"Why didn't you come home?!" she said with in an upset voice.

"I told you the reason. That _Q-ko-chan_ thing got extended and I had to stay."

"That's not good enough! I wanted you to come home!"

"Oh C'mon Sayori. I'll be home by this Friday like usual."

"But, Onii-chan!..." the girl was interrupted by something and Tetsuya could here a shuffling in the background and a short conversation happen on the other line between the little girl and an older woman. Soon the line was picked up again but this time the person on the other end was different.

"She misses you quite a lot, you know?" said the voice of an older woman.

"Yes, mom," replied Tetsuya, "that part I got."

"And frankly, so do I. We were a little sad when you didn't come home like you usually do. But as long as it was for your job, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I'm proud of you. Having a job like that at your age."

"Well, college is a bit far off, still."

"But your working on it anyway. And you know me and Sayori support you. Sayori is working hard too. She just got a perfect score on her recent art project. She was really eager to show it to you, you know."

"I'll make sure to check it out when I get there on Friday."

"Okay. Well, we were just calling to check up on you. Guess I should go now. Breakfast is about to burn. Oh, and say goodbye to Sayori too."

A slight shuffling on the other side of the phone. "You'd better come home this weekend!!"

Tetsuya again had to pull the receiver away then slowly brought it back. "Alright, I promise. See you then."

"Okay, Onii-chan. _Bye-nii!_"

The line was cut. Tetsuya placed the phone back on its cradle with a sigh and a satisfied feeling. He proceeded to eat his ramen noodles.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

A little later.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Tetsuya walked out of his apartment building and walked south for about 15 minutes. At the end of that walk he was now in front of _Studio Peach_. He supposed it was lucky that his apartment was so close to his work place that he practically spent no money on daily commutes. His only travel expense was the two way trip he took about once a week to go home to his hometown of Onjuku in the Chiba prefecture. Which was fine by him. His week consisted of four days of voice work. He had Fridays through Sundays off which he usually spent with his family in Onjuku.

Today was an exception. _Q-ko-chan_ was a something that was a bit rushed and only got finished yesterday. That was the reason he couldn't go home to Onjuku that weekend. But now that it was done, all that was left for him to do was pick up his paycheck as usual and try to think of something to do to spend the rest of the day with.

As he walked into the building he greeted the usual people he met. He made his way lazily to the accounting office where they would have his pay ready for him. on the way there he came across a familiar face seated on the couch of the reception area reading a manga.

He continued walking for a few steps. He stopped. He slowly turned around and walked back to in front of the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the person on the couch.

Kagami Hiiragi looked up from her manga and looked up towards Tetsuya. "Oh, it's you."

"I thought they gave you your pay yesterday."

"They did."

His eyes narrowed. "...Then why are you still here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "...Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

Tetsuya decided it was too early for an argument and tried to avert his sight. By chance he spotted the title of the manga she was reading. And when he read it, it all became clear. "...She called you back, didn't she?"

Kagami gave a barely noticeable grin. "...Yup."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Thirty seconds later.

The door to Aoi Omori's office flew open to reveal an irked Tetsuya and an exasperated Kagami behind it. "Omori-san!" exclaimed Tetsuya. "Please explain this to me!"

Aoi calmly looked up from her work not looking surprised in the least. Tetsuya and Kagami had the sneaking suspicion that she was somehow expecting something like this to happen. She flashed them a knowing smile as they both walked into her office. "Oh I see you two are getting along nicely."

"You hired her back didn't you?" asked Tetsuya.

"Yes, I did."

"Why would you hire her back?"

"Why do you keep saying that likes it's a bad thing?" asked Kagami.

Aoi stood up from her desk. "Now, now, Tetsuya-kun. I think you know why I hired Kagami-chan back."

Hearing that, Tetsuya thought: Oh great, she's started calling her on a first name basis. She really is planing to keep her. Kagami thought something in the same vain after hearing her given name with a chan honorific at the end. Well, at least she hasn't called me Kagamin yet, she thought.

"We're still a fairly new studio and on top of that we're not even based in Tokyo like most of the other big studios," continued Aoi. "It's still pretty tough for us to get some regular talents to work for us. I mean, you're working in two productions already. This new one is gonna be your third and it also happens to have the biggest cast of characters we've ever done. We need all the available people we can get for _Fairy Tail_. And it's more convenient to hire freelancers like Kagami-chan here so I don't have to go through all that paperwork with those talent agencies."

You're just too lazy to do so, thought Tetsuya. "That's not my biggest worry. She hasn't been trained properly. I bet she hasn't even been to a vocational class."

"She has acting experience though."

Kagami chocked a bit and started to whistle innocently at that.

"That's different from voice acting," continued Tetsuya. "You can't just hire someone like tat because they did a good job once."

Aoi simply walked up to Tetsuya and gave him a knowing smile. "Hmmm, really now? I wonder how a certain somebody here would've gotten this job if he hadn't by chance ran into this building for an audition despite having no previous experience."

Tetsuya choked for a moment. He looked like he was about to say something then seemed to pull it back. Aoi gave him a knowing smile as if to say that she was expecting this sort of reaction and that she somehow understood him and his concerns. Kagami was a little perplexed when she saw Tetsuya suddenly go timid and wondered how that stubborn jerk could submit so easily. Then she realized it after thinking back on that brief exchange. Suddenly all those previous illusions she had about him started to fade into doubt.

"Well, I guess you do have a point," continued Aoi. "Actually I already thought of that myself so I hatched a plan that'll turn Kagami-chan into a pro in no time!"

The two of them looked at Aoi curiously. "What plan would that be?" asked Tetsuya.

"I'll be assigning Tetsuya-kun to be Kagami-chan's personal tutor starting today."

There was a long silence in the room as that message slowly sank in.

"WHAT?!" both Tetsuya and Kagami exclaimed.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back at the Hiiragi residence.

Tsukasa suddenly tensed up as if a sharp chill just ran up her spine. As a result she dropped the spoon she was using to eat a bowl of cereal with and the utensil clattered loudly on the surface of the table. Miki, who was sitting opposite her youngest daughter, looked up from her newspaper as she heard the clang from the spoon hitting the table.

"Something wrong, Tsukasa?" asked Miki.

The short-haired girl was struggling for words. "Umm...I think Onee-chan just got extremely upset."

"Kagami? How would you know that?"

"Well...Konata-chan told me that sometimes twins have this mental link which allows them to feel what the other twin feels or something like that."

Miki sweat-dropped. "I see...Even so, what would make Kagami that upset?"

"I think onee-chan just got stuck with somebody she didn't like."

Miki sweat-dropped a bit more. "Now, now, Tsukasa. I'm sure she's fine."

"Um, where is onee-chan? When I woke up and checked her room, she wasn't there."

Miki wore a knowing smile on her face. She thought back to earlier this morning.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

A couple hours earlier.

Miki was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while most of the family was still asleep. She was almost always the first to wake up in the morning, especially during the weekends. Part of being the mother, she guessed. After some light stretching as she got up from bed, she was immediately headed for the kitchen to prepare last night's left overs for a quick breakfast.

She was surprised to see, her second-to-the-youngest daughter there standing at the table with a pen and paper. Kagami looked like she was thinking of something to write. That was Miki's first observation. He second observation was that Kagami wasn't exactly dressed for the indoors. She was dressed in her usual outdoor attire consisting of a purple long-sleeved polo shirt, dark red tie, yellow cargo shorts with matching suspenders, and tennis shoes.

Miki wore an amused smile on her face. "Are you planning to run away or something, sweetie?"

Kagami jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, nearly dropping her pen. She turned around with a nervous expression as if she got with her hand in the cookie jar, as the expression goes.

"Um...No, mom, I just...Wanted you guys to know where I'm going."

"And _where_ are you going?"

"Um...I, uh..." Kagami struggled for words. Miki got the general idea of what was going on then and there, the way only a mother could. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Does this have anything to do with that job you took yesterday?"

Kagami sweated nervously for moment when she realized she had been had. She dropped her head down a bit and replied timidly. "Um, yeah. It does. They actually called me to ask if I wanted to go there again."

"And that's where you're going this early in the morning?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Do you _want_ to go that badly?"

Kagami didn't answer immediately, thinking that the answer was going to be met with stern disapproval from Miki. Miki on the other hand understood her daughter more than Kagami thought. Miki walked up to her daughter and patted her on the shoulders. Kagami looked up to her mother who had an understanding smile.

"Well, well, I guess I can't help it then," said Miki. "Do you at least have enough money for a big lunch? Though you did mention you were dieting."

Kagami was of course caught off-guard. "Wait...M-Mom, are you saying, you--"

"To tell you the truth, sweetie, I've actually never seen you so enthusiastic about something until now. What ever it is you're doing right now, you enjoy it quite a bit, don't you? And the fact that they called you back so quickly, well you must be really good, huh?"

"W-Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm really good at it...but, I think it's because they're a little short handed."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You just go and have fun."

"Mom, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I know I can trust you, Kagami. And as your mother, I'll support you in anything you pursue, got it."

Kagami finally relaxed at that point, finally realizing everything was alright. "I got it. Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it. Now get going. You don't want to be late."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: I took this chance to fill you guys in more on my OC, Tetsuya. Since he's gonna be a significant character here, might as well expand on him a bit. Also, It seems a reviewer wants to use this story for an audio-book style pod cast. Actually, I got a similar request with my previous LS fic where somebody wanted to turn my fic into a fan-made comic. To those people, I say: Sure, no problem. I have no problem with people using my stories in such projects as long as you guys give my pen name credit for the story.

Other notes: _Fairy Tail_ is an award-winning fantasy shounen manga by Hiro Mashima, who is famously known for his other manga/anime _Groove Adventure RAVE_. I personally think that Fairy Tail has a lot of anime potential but a studio has yet to pick it up (as far as I know) so I decided to use it for my story.


	6. You know when it feels like Thursday

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star...or certain other anime franchises.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Ryōō High School.

Not a particularly cheerful day as the sky outside indicated. The clouds were dark and even though it was close to noon there was barely any sunlight hitting the ground. While it didn't rain yet, sounds of distant thunder claps echoed across the air every now and then. The weather report the other day had predicted some fowl weather approaching the area soon.

Lunch break as usual and the group of four consisting Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki hung out at the usual venue of class 3-B eating their respective bentos. The day was Thursday, something Konata pointed out in a rather depressing manner.

"Man, I hate Thursdays," she said as she slumped her chin on to the desk. "It's so tiring."

"Exactly what is about Thursday that's so tiring?" asked Kagami. "Besides, aren't you lazy for most of the week any way?"

"All days of the week have different feels to them, Kagamin. Don't you know about that?"

"No, I don't...But I have the feeling I'm about to."

"I mean, just think about it. Monday, you're frustrated because you just got back from a two day weekend rest. Tuesday feels easy since by then you're used to working and school again. Wednesday feels a bit exciting because after two days of work, your the most motivated of the week. Thursday sucks because you know the week is almost over and you've lost all your motivation and you just want to get to Friday which is just as frustrating as Monday since you just want the day to end."

Kagami sweat-dropped. "You have no sense of ambition at all do you?"

"Maybe, it's this weather, Kona-chan," said Tsukasa. "The clouds have been dark all morning. It's been really gloomy lately."

"I guess you're right. I wish it would just rain and get it over with. This day really sucks."

Konata grunted in agreement. "And it sucks even more since there's a new DVD of an OVA I've been wanting to buy that's coming out today. I really want the school day to end already!"

"Again, with your crazy Otaku obsessions. Well, at least you have one source of motivation."

"And that's all that counts, right?!"

Kagami sweat-dropped a bit more. "Would be nicer if you dedicated that energy to something more productive though."

"Um, Kona-chan," spoke up Tsukasa. "What kind of DVD are you planning to buy anyway? I'm just curious."

"Oh, it's a just new OVA that I've been reading about is some of the forums I visit. They say the source material is fantastic and they've been raving about it ever since the announcement that the OVA was being made."

"Sounds big. Um, can I ask, what does OVA mean anyway?"

"You see, it stands for Official Video Animation," answered Miyuki. "It basically is used to mark a particular animation production that is sold primarily on video format like DVDs. In America, they have an informal term "straight-to-video" as an equivalent."

"But aren't OVA's broadcasted on TV as well?"

"Yes, but usually only after an amount of time to allow the studios to sell many copies of the video first. Also, in the cases where they show the first part of the OVA on TV before the release itself is just for promotional purposes."

"Yeah," concurred Konata. "And if the OVA is very much anticipated, The first batch might sell out in just under a week. That's why it's important to always get you hands on a first batch copy as early as possible. If they allow it, you should also try getting a reservation for a copy at the store."

"Can't you give a tip on something a little more productive?" asked Kagami. "Besides, isn't it when a video does sell well they usually a special edition which has way more stuff in it? Shouldn't you just wait out for that instead of the regular edition?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kagamin, it's not about getting the most value for money. It's about having the personal prestige of knowing you bought something first before everyone else!"

Kagami sweat-dropped again. "I pity the idiot who will agree to be your accountant."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kagami felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and read the message and soon wore a somewhat annoyed expression on her face. Her friends picked up on this. "Something amiss, Kagamin?" asked Konata.

"No, not really. And before you go on about it, no, that message isn't from a boy."

"Then I guess it's from your new boss from that part-time job you got, then."

Kagami nodded her head. A couple of silent seconds passed. Kagami's eyes exploded to the size of dinner plates. "How the heck do you know that?!"

Konata sweat-dropped nervously and stuttered her answer. "T-Tsukasa told us."

Kagami turned to her very guilty looking younger sister. "Tsukasa you tattle-tail! How could you tell them After I told not to talk about it!?"

"S-S-Sorry onee-chan," said Tsukasa. "It just sorta slipped out during one of my phone conversations with Yuki-chan."

Kagami then turned to Miyuki who looked back at her good friend with a most apologizing face. "Sorry, Hiiragi-san. I didn't think you would mind when I mentioned it to Izumi-san."

Kagami slumped her shoulders in frustration. When she got back from the studio on Sunday, just about all of her family, except for her mother, wanted to know where she had been. Eventually she was forced to confide to her younger-by-a-few-minutes sister that she had this irregular job that she was gonna go to for a while and told her not to mention it to anybody else. Then again this was Tsukasa that we're talking about after all. Kagami mentally slapped herself for not knowing better. The fact that her job was gonna be public was an inevitable fate.

"Don't be so down about it, Kagamin," said Konata. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Many high school kids have part-time jobs nowadays, what with the economy going down a bit. I mean, I have a job, Sebastian over there has a job..."

Somewhere in the background: "It's Shiraishi!"

"...and now you have a job. We all got to do our part to help the country right?"

Kagami turned to her with an exasperated. "Konata, no offense, but you're not exactly high on my list people to got to for career advice."

"But still, Hiiragi-chan," said Miyuki. "Izumi-san is right. Up to 40 percent of today's students say they work part-time or are looking for work part-time."

"It's a great way to teach today's youth to be more independent, dontcha' think so, Kagamin? Beside, I thought you of all people would appreciate that kind of thing."

Kagami let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you have a point." Kagami resumed eating her lunch.

"By the way," said Konata. "What _is_ your job, Kagamin?"

Kagami chocked on the rice she was chewing. She had told Tsukasa she had a job but she never specified what that was so Konata and Miyuki didn't know either. Kagami simply couldn't bare the embarrassment of telling her closest friends that she voiced anime characters. And worse of all, she couldn't even imagine what kind of treatment she'd get from Konata of all people. After attending Comiket with Konata twice in a row, Kagami knew all too well how far the little otaku would go.

And thus, she stammered for words as she tried to find some kind of answer to give her friends and twin sister. "Um...well, it's...uh...You see...I...um."

"Sounds like Kagami is not proud of her new job," commented Konata. "I hope it's not anything indecent."

"It's not! I swear! It's just that...uh..."

"But, onee-chan, Mom said you seemed quite motivated by this job of yours," said Tsukasa.

"I am...The thing is...ummm..."

Just then, Kuroi-sensei walked up to the group unexpectedly and somewhat caught the group off-guard. They all looked up to her as they noticed her presence. "Oi, oi, Izumi, you're not torturing Hiiragi again, are you?"

"No way, Kuroi-sensei," replied the blue-haired girl almost nonchalantly. "We're just talking about jobs and stuff."

"Well whatever it is you're talking about it'll have to wait. Lunch break is only about a minute to go and Kagami-san here should probably get back to her own class already."

"Uh, yes, sure thing Kuroi-sensei," replied Kagami as she got up from her chair. "See you guys after classes," she told her finds and they all gave a friend wave as Kagami left the room. With her back turned to them Kagami breathed a deep sigh of relief as she knew that Kuroi-sensei just saved her in the nick of time there. Hopefully that would be the last of that discussion for today and she wouldn't have to feel interrogated any time soon.

Back at class 3-B Kuroi-sensei was already at her desk in front of the class preparing her things for the next lesson and the students were rearranging the desks and chairs back to their proper places.

"By the way, Kona-chan," said Tsukasa. "I was wondering, what was that OVA you were gonna get anyway?"

"Oh that. I don't know much about it. All I know is that the title is _Q-ko-chan: The Earth Invader Girl_. It's the latest release from that new animation studio."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Hours later, at Studio Peach.

A recording session was just finished marking the third episode of the series that Kagami was assigned to do. Kagami lazily walked out of the recording booth to the friendly applause of the recording specialist and his assistants. "Good work today, Hiiragi-san," said the recording specialist, a large man in his late forties.

"Thank you, sir," Kagami replied.

"You know, I didn't think you could pull off being a professional seiyuu with almost no experience but it seems you're a rare talent. We're pretty lucky to have you."

She smiled nervously. "Oh, don't say that. I'm just doing my best."

Kagami looked to the side and saw Tetsuya there with an almost blank expression on his face. Kagami's smile faded and turned into an annoyed frown. Soon, the two were out of the recording room and out the hall walking to their next destination.

"What, got nothing to say?" said Kagami. "You've been quiet all this time. You're not gonna try to throw some kind of witty insult my way?"

"Why? You want me to criticize you? What are you, a masochist?" replied Tetsuya.

"I would've thought that you would start to say something about my voice acting."

"What's to say? You're doing just fine."

Kagami blushed lightly. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. You get into character very easily. You have great expression and your diction and accent are always on key. Not much to complain about."

Kagami blushed even more and started to look away from Tetsuya. "I-I see. That's good to hear. Thanks."

"Of course it's all because of me, you know."

Kagami's blushing face was replaced by an angry one. "What did you say?"

I'm your current voice coach, aren't I? You'd be nowhere near as good as you are now without all those tips I've been giving you. Heck you probably won't even be good enough to an announcer of a TV commercial if it weren't for--"

_BONK!!!_

Tetsuya dropped his head in pain and raised his hands to rub a growing lump at the top of his head. Kagami was holding up a fist that had a pulsing vein on it.

"TV commercial announcer, as if..." mumbled Kagami as she walked on ahead.

Tetsuya eventually caught up, more than just a little bit annoyed. "Must you always be so hostile?"

"Must you always be a stuck-up jerk?" shot Kagami back. Tetsuya merely scoffed off that comment and simply looked away from Kagami and the twin-tailed girl did the same. A few moments of silence passed as the two continued to walk together to wherever it was they were going to. Something Tetsuya realized he had absolutely no idea of. He also noticed he had no idea why he was even following Kagami in the first place. Maybe that hit to the head had something to do with it but he didn't explore that point now.

"Wait, why am I following you again? And where are we going?"

Kagami stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you get word from Omori-san telling us to meet her at the music recording room once our work was done? I've been looking for it all this time but I think I'm lost since I'm still not used to this building. And I've been waiting for you to give me directions."

Tetsuya slapped a palm to his forehead. "Aw, geez. Fine, follow me. I wonder what Aoi-san has for us this time."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Later, in the Music Recording studio.

The song started off with a rousing drum combo at the start immediately followed by a riff by the lead guitarist of the 5-member all-girl band to introduce an easy going pop-rock melody. After the short opening riff the lyrics came in as sung by the band's guitarist standing in front of the mic.

_Nande nandaro _

_Kini naru yoru kimi henokono omoi _

_Bin sennine kai temiruyo _

_moshikashite kimagure kamoshirenai _

_sorenanoni maisuu dake fue teyukuyo _

_suki no kakuritsu wari dasu keisanshiki _

_arebaiinoni! _

The chorus came and the Bassist of the band joined in to perform the song as a duet with the guitarist.

_kirakira hikaru negai gotomo _

_guchaguchahetaru nayami gotomo _

_sonnano hocchikisu de toji chaou _

_hajimari dakeha karui nori de shira _

_naiuchini atsuku natte _

_mou hari ganandaka toura nai _

_rara mata ashita _

The song then faded into a slow solo by the keyboards then followed by the opening riff again as the song slowly faded out and eventually ended. The four band members bowed as they were applauded by there audience consisting of only three people, namely Aoi, Tetsuya, and Kagami, the last of which seemed to be scrutinizing the band not by their music but by other things because, for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend at that moment, the band members seemed familiar to her...very familiar.

"That was great, you guys!" said Aoi as she gave the band a standing ovation. The individual band members reacted a bit differently. The lead guitarist took the compliment humbly, the rhythm guitarist nodded in appreciation, the bassist blushed and shyly looked away, the drummer looked rather proud of herself and the girl on the keyboard politely smiled back.

"Say, why don't you introduce yourselves? Kagami-chan and Tetsuya-kun were a bit late coming in."

The lead guitarist, with her bubbly personality, introduced the band. "Um, okay. The band's name is _After School Tea Time_ and that was our song "_Watashi no koha hocchikisu._" Um, let me introduce the members. My name is Yui" she then pointed to the bassist, "That's Mio-chan," then to the other guitarist, "Azu-nyan," then to the girl on keyboard, "Mugi-chan", then lastly to the drummer. "and that's Ricchan."

"Oy! My name is Ritsu! And it's Azusa and Tsumugi, not just Azu-nyan and Mugi-chan!" exclaimed the drummer. "Introduce us properly, Yui!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Kagami continued to stare at the band for a long time. Something about those guys was picking at her mind. They seem so familiar somehow, she thought to herself. Have I seen them before or something? Especially that girl on the bass guitar and that shorter girl on rhythm guitar with the same hairstyle as me. That girl on the drums. I wonder if she likes manga...or eating meatballs. And that girl at the keyboard. Why do I get the sense she's smart, rich, a should have bigger brea--

"Kagami-chan!" called out Aoi, bringing Kagami back to reality. "Is something wrong? You look like you're spacing out."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was...trying to remember something."

"I hope it's not your name. Like I was saying, why don't you introduce yourself now?"

"Ah, right. My name is Kagami Hiiragi."

"And I'm Tetsuya Shimakage. And pardon me for asking but what is this about again? Aoi here didn't tell me about this meeting."

"Ah, Didn't I?" said a surprised Aoi. "Well, the song you just heard is supposed to be the ending theme for _Fairy Tail_'s first season. I brought the girls in so that we could all sample it together. I asked you guys here so I can get you're opinion on it so that you could give it your approval."

"Our opinion on it?" asked Tetsuya. He was wondering what was the point in asking the cast. He thought the song was nice but it was a bit of a love song and romance was not heavy in _Fairy Tail's _plot lines. "It's a great song and all but why do you need our approval for it."

"Because I wanted to make Kagami-chan sing it for the anime."

That statement took a long time to register with Kagami. "...WHAT?!"

"It's a popular thing nowadays to have the cast of an anime sing the theme songs isn't it? Besides I bet Kagami-chan has a great singing voice. That's also why I asked you here. I wanted Kagami-chan to perform live."

Kagami was blushing madly. "B-B-B-But I-I-I---"

Kagami hand was suddenly grabbed by Yui who somehow managed to sneak up on Kagami. "Really, Hiiragi-san? You're a great singer?"

"Wait, I never said that but," she looked up at Yui who had a bubbly expression. That sense of familiarity crept back in. "Um, Yui-san, do you, by chance, like balsamic viniga--AHH!?"

Yui didn't bother waiting for her to finish and quickly pulled the hapless girl to the performing area and made her stand in front of the mic stand. "I wanna here Hiiragi-san sing too!"

"Now now, Yui-chan," said the girl on keyboard, Tsumugi. You shouldn't force people like that."

"Ah, but Mugi-chan..." Yui drifted off as she got suddenly distracted by something. Kagami was wondering why the girl became silent all of a sudden but suddenly felt her twin-tailed hair being pulled.

"Awwww, _kawaii_, she has the same hair as Azu-nyan!" said Yui.

The rhythm guitarist, Azusa, blushed. "Yui-sempai! What does that have to do with anything?"

The bassist, Mio, stepped closer to Yui. "Yui! Stop that can't you see you're bothering her? Oy, Ritsu, why don't you say something?"

The drummer, Ritsu, wasn't paying attention to Mio and instead seemed to be contemplating something. Then she turned to Mio. "You know, Mio, maybe you should start wearing your hair like that as well."

"Huh?!"

"That way you'll resemble a bunny and that's perfect for you, since you get so lonely so easily. And I'm sure your fans will love the new loo--"

_BONK!!!_

Ritsu bent her head down in pain while an angry but still blushing Mio, stood over her with a raised fist. "Stop talking such nonsense!"

"Um, please calm down. You guys..." Tsumugi tried and failed to get her band mates to calm down.

Amidst all this, Tetsuya and Aoi was were still near the back of the room looked slightly amused, more on how Kagami was be caught in the middle of all this. Kagami looked rather annoyed but somehow knew this was just the tip of her troubles for the day.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Next chapter will be more on Tetsuya and Kagami. For this chapter I wanted to go back to the show's staple lunch break scenes a bit. Also, that latter part of the chapter was something I've been itching to try.

Other notes: The band _After School Tea Time_ and their song _Watashi no koha hocchikisu (My love is a stapler) _are from the manga/anime _K-ON!_ by Kakifly. Now for those of you who don't know K-ON! many out there will tell you that it's simply Lucky Star plus Haruhi episode 12. Well, that's one way to describe it. If you watch the show than you'll understand.

Personally, I like K-ON! and I believe it stands out from Lucky Star though I will admit that there are a lot of similarities between the two but, hey, both shows work just fine on their own.


	7. Rainy days are the best excuses

Disclaimer: (insert lame disclaiming joke here)

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Later that day,

While everyone had hoped the weather would brighten up a bit, it, in fact, did not, much to the disappointment of several people. It was just as people from the day shifts were leaving work when the rain started to come down like cats and dogs. It took less than ten minutes before may of the city streets were under half-an-inch of fresh rain water. Occasionally thunderclaps could be heard in the distance.

At the Iwasaki household, where four friends, Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patricia, were staying over to work on a project. The watched with gloomy expressions (except for Minami for whom a gloomier expression than her norm was next to impossible) as the heavy rain noisily pelted Minami's bedroom window.

"Aww, man," complained Patricia. "This sucks, I didn't think the rain would come at such a time. This sucks."

"I know," concurred Hiyori. "It's been gloomy all day."

"And this rain looks like it's gonna last all night too."

"Darn it! How are we supposed to go home now?"

A second after Hiyori said this, Minami suddenly stood up and quickly walked out the door without saying a single word. Patricia and Hiyori wore slightly confused expressions on their faces. "Where's she going?" asked Hiyori.

Yutaka looked towards them with a knowing smile. "I think she just went to ask her mom permission if she could let us sleep over tonight."

Both Hiyori and Patricia looked bemused.

"That's out Minami," stated Patricia matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess she would do such a thing. It's just so in her nature. So I guess she would do something like this."

"But does that mean we'll share her room? Does she have enough spare mattresses or are some of us going to have to share a bed?"

Hiyori was bout to say something when the statement replayed in her head a couple of times. He face went totally blank as she flew away into her own world.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

In Hiyori's mind.

Yutaka was wearing a rather cute pink salmon colored, frilly nightgown as she stood on the side of the bed, her face red as a tomato. Minami was seated on the bed wearing a light green, silk nightgown that molded itself to her figure as if it was water. She too had a beet red face as she stared at the salmon-haired girl.

"Um, Minami, I don't think we should do this," said Yutaka in a hushed tone. She found that she couldn't bare to look at her fried or she felt her face would explode with embarrassment.

"But, Yutaka, we have to. I can't let you sleep on the floor," said Minami in a deeply caring tone.

"But...still. I don't think my heart is ready for this."

"Don't worry." Minami crawled to the edge of the bed, right where Yutaka was and gently put her hand to the shorter girl's chin and brought Yutaka's gaze to her own. "If your heart can't bear it, then mine will for the both of us."

Yutaka slowly moved to enter the bed and gently laid on her side facing Minami. The two girls slowly inched closer to one another until Yutaka's forehead rested just under Minami's neckline. Minami wrapped an arm around Yutaka and pulled her in closer.

"Minami, you smell good," said Yutaka.

"You too, Yutaka," said Minami.

"Minami..."

"Yutaka..."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back in reality

Minami returned to the room carrying with her three extra futons. "Alright everyone. My mom says it's okay for you guys to stay over the night. I have some extra futons her--"

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Hiyori as she clutched her temples. "Stop thinking like that! That's not gonna happen!"

Both Minami and Yutaka stared at their otaku friend curiously. Patrica snickered knowingly.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Meanwhile, outside Studio Peach.

"Unbelievable," said Kagami. The only word she could describe her current situation with. "Of all the days I decide to lend my umbrella to Tsukasa."

She stood just outside the building, under the entrance, just barely out of the rain. Standing next to her was Tetsuya, who was a little less annoyed at the situation than Kagami was.

The rain was really pouring now. You could almost call it a typhoon already. A two-inch deep layer of water was already covering the road right in front of the building. Most cars were forced to slow down to around 30 kph due to the reduced visibility.

"How the heck am I supposed to go home now?" asked Kagami to no one in particular.

Tetsuya knew this but answered her anyway. "You use the train right? Why don't you just wait out the rain inside the studio?"

"I can't. I need to get home. I've got homework to do. Konata will be expecting it."

"Right, sure. Problem with that is you got no cover from her to the station, you know."

Kagami looked in the direction of the station. Tetsuya was right. There was very little cover from the studio building to the station. Even if she ran, it was still a long ways away and she'd end up soaking wet. "Damn it all," Kagami cursed her luck.

"Want some help getting there?" asked Tetsuya, knowing Kagami's answer.

"No! I don't need help!" replied Kagami.

Tetsuya smirked slightly. That was the answer he was expecting alright. "You like getting soaked in your school uniform?"

"No!! It's just that..."

You're just too damn stubborn, thought Tetsuya as he completed Kagami's sentence in his head.

"You're gonna catch a cold or something if you try to run in this rain."

"I don't care." Kagami was around fuming now. Why can't this guy get a hint?!

"Look, it's not a big deal. I got an umbrella, I can take you there and--"

"I said I don't need your help!" Kagami decided she wanted to get away from him and she did just that.

Ignoring Tetsuya's warnings, Kagami ventured out into the rain. She decided that if she ran fast enough, she wouldn't get as wet. However, that theory was completely made useless when, just as Kagami was about to make her run, a huge delivery truck drove right past where she at around 80 kph, sending up a tall wave of water up from the street and into the sidewalk. The wave splashed all over Kagami, soaking her uniform from head to toe in flood water.

Tetsuya, who was watching from behind, tried his best not to laugh out loud. He failed badly.

"Hahaha--I to--hahaha--I told you that was--hahaha--a bad idea--haha!!" said Tesuya, relishing his I-told-you-so moment.

He looked at Kagami as she stood there in the middle of the sidewalk in the rain. She was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. When Tetsuya realized this, his humor vanished completely. This happened just when Kagami turned around showing how wet her eyes were. And it wasn't because of the rain.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "Just shut up you stupid jerk! I hate you!"

She turned her head away. She didn't want him to see her cry. She tried hard to hold back the tears but they came out anyway. She was just to overwhelmed by that moment. It wasn't just the rain anymore. It was this feeling of defeat she just got. This feeling that she lost to him or something. A feeling she became quite familiar with over the last few days.

She just had to be so stubborn, just like all the time they were around each other. She couldn't help but be stubborn on front of him. Whenever they did voice work she would call him bossy whenever he would try and coach her but in truth she herself knew her own shortcomings and simply didn't want to admit them. And as a result he always seemed to get the last laugh and she always feels like an idiot. She cursed her luck, as much as she cursed herself for being a real loser. She kept on crying.

She stopped crying for a bit when she realized that the rain seemed to have stopped. She opened her tearful eyes and looked up. She was now standing under a bright blue umbrella. Kagami slowly looked behind her and there was Tetsuya, holding the umbrella covering both of them.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" he said to her. She didn't answer and simply looked away.

Tetsuya let out an exasperated sigh. "Look. My place is less than five minutes from here. You should dry up. It won't be good if you go home like that. You'll definitely get sick if you do."

Kagami slowly looked up at him strangely. Tetsuya merely gave her a reassuring smirk. Relax. I know I'm a stupid jerk, but I'm not a pervert. Besides this fic is only K+ rated."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Later at Tetsuya's apartment.

A nervously blushing Kagami wearing a pair of bright orange pajamas was seated at the dinner table while Tetsuya was using a hair dryer to blow hot air onto Kagami's wet uniform laying on the table.

A whole hour has passed since the two have arrived at the apartment and neither of them said a single word to each other creating what is simply the most awkward atmosphere. How could it not be? The two had barely known each other for a week, starting off on a bad foot nonetheless, and now here they were sitting around the same apartment and her wearing _his_ clothes. Tetsuya was desperate for an ice breaker.

"Hey, by the way," he started. "Your underwear didn't get wet, did it?"

Kagami blushed and gave him a stern glare. "I thought you said you weren't a pervert."

Tetsuya groaned in slight frustration. "Wet clothes are still wet clothes. I'm worrying about your health here."

Kagami sighed. "No, it's fine. My underwear is dry."

"Good to know. What about your cell and your wallet?"

"My wallet's waterproof anyway. And my cellphone..."

Kagami reached over for the said item sitting on the table next to her. She inspected it thoroughly. The outside was a bit a wet and there was a little misting from behind the screen cover but overall the thing was fine.

Good thing too since at that exact moment Kagami got a call from her mother.

Kagami answered the call. "Hello?"

"Kagami, where are you?!" said Miki. "It's already past eight and you're not home yet! Is it because of the storm?"

"Uh, yeah, actually it is, mom. I got a little soaked, that's all."

"Where are you right now?"

Kagami hesitated in answering and looked up towards Tetsuya. The boy looked back at her and simply shrugged.

"I'm...at a friend's house right now," said Kagami. "A workmate of mine."

"Oh, I see. That's great. Hey listen, can you ask your friend if it's okay if you stay the night?"

That question took a moment to sink in. "Huh?! Why?!"

"Honey, it's raining cats and dogs out there. Flooding has already become a serious problem. Even the street outside our house is already underwater. Better for you to stay there. Besides, school has been cancelled."

"Wait. There's no school tomorrow?"

"They just announced it over the radio. Like I said, sweetie, flooding has become a big problem."

Kagami started to stutter a bit. "M-Mom, listen. I-I-It's a little more complicated than that."

"But the rain is just too dangerous tonight. Can you at least ask?"

Kagami couldn't find a way to respond to that. indeed the rains were too hard and it looked like the skies wouldn't clear until morning. Kagami was the logical one int he family and she knew that it would stupid, bordering on suicidal, to go out in this storm of the century at _night_! But still, spend the night at a _boy's_ place?!

Somewhere in her head, she wanted to tell her mother that but then she ran the scenario fully. She suddenly didn't want to get interrogated why she was in a boy's place, at night, alone together, and wearing his clothes.

Kagami sighed exasperatingly. No choice then. "Hang on I'll go ask."

Kagami covered the cellphone mic and faced Tetsuya. "Hey, my mom's asking if I can sleep over."

Tetsuya looked confused for a second before a small bemused smirk formed on his mouth. He understood the importance of the situation but that didn't stop him from having fun with it. He replied to her by saying "I'll go get the extra futon."

Kagami groaned under her breath and returned to her cellphone. "My friend says it's okay."

"That's great!" exclaimed Miki, something Kagami was finding rather hard to accept. She thanked the gods they haven't invented portable video phones yet. "Well, good night then. Be sure to give me a call in the morning. And tell your friend thanks for me, okay?"

"Okay, got it. Bye mom."

The call ended and Kagami set her cellphone down back on the table next to her wallet. She looked up to see that Tetsuya was already in the bedroom area setting up an extra futon right next to his own bed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," said Kagami just under her breath.

"Oh, chill out why don't you," said Tetsuya, apparently hearing what Kagami said. "You ought to count your blessings. There's no school or work tomorrow. You can spend the day freely."

"It's not that, It's...um..."

"Still not cool with the "sleeping in a boy's place" idea are you?" he guessed.

"Who would be?! I mean, I've barely known you for over a week! And...I..never dated before."

Tetsuya gave her a curios stare. "You think this is a date?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying...I don't know what to do around boys."

Tetsuya was finding this rather humorous. "I see. Well, as opposed to what those NBC shows would tell you, not all men are crazy horn-dogs. Like I said, you can relax around me. I'm doing this as a 'friend' after all."

Kagami groaned. "Alright already. I get it."

"Well the futons all set up. Let me make you some tea. It'll warm you up."

"Uh, sure thanks."

Tetsuya moved back to the kitchen area. He put a kettle on the burner to heat up some water as he retrieved his tea set from the cabinet above the sink. The water was boiling and the tea was ready in just a few minutes. Tetsuya prepared two cups for the both of them and served the tea to Kagami who was silent throughout.

"You really are the stubborn type, aren't you?" asked Tetsuya out of the blue.

Kagami faced him with stern look. She was steeling herself in case he wanted to start something again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just an observation," said Tetsuya casually. "I've been trying to figure you out since we met. Take today for example. I'm pretty sure you know yourself that going out in this rain was a very bad idea. But you did it anyway just to prove me wrong."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, I think it is. Then there's also the first time we met."

"What about it?"

"Why you would take this Job so fast when you weren't interested in it."

"But I _am_ interested in this job."

"Yeah, but not at first. I felt that you only did that because of me."

"Do you always have to make it about you?"

"Actually, I think all of it is about _you_ and not me."

Kagami was about to say something but held it. She was caught off-guard by that statement. "...What do you mean by that."

"You don't like to lose, do you?" said Tetsuya in a serious tone, same as the first time he lectured Kagami on what makes a seiyuu so important. "You're stubborn and you always want to end up in the right. You do your best to act tough and look independent in front of other people. You strive to be the overachiever everyone looks up to, don't you?"

Kagami wanted to say something back. However she couldn't think of anything to say back. There was nothing to say. He was right. He nailed her and she didn't know how he did so. All she could do was look down and stare at her tea which reflected her frustrated yet saddened face. She didn't know why she was upset and why she felt so lonely all of a sudden. She felt that a weight was put on her chest and that she couldn't push it off.

Tetsuya for his part didn't say another word and let Kagami stay silent. He knew that the hit a wrong button somewhere on Kagami and decided that leaving the girl to her thoughts was the best way to keep things cool. He instead focused on his tea and several minutes passed in complete silence.

"You're right," said Kagami, catching Tetsuya's attention. "You're right. I am stubborn."

Kagami took a long sip of her tea. Tetsuya waited.

"I'm the middle child of four siblings. Ever since I was young my older sisters towered over me in a lot of things. Back when I was in nursery school my older sisters seemed to bully me a lot. That doesn't happen anymore but...I still feel like I need to be better than them. Prove them wrong when they were bullying me, you know? Then there's my twin sister. She's always been sort of the airhead, and I've always been there for her. I've always watched over her, protected her. Because of that...I figured I had to be strong...for her. I had to be someone people could depend on. I had to be someone who was reliable and could solve her own problems...And I liked that. Around middle school I started running for the class representative position. I've been elected constantly ever since. I studied hard, constantly, always being the one of the top students in my class...It was the same...when you and I first met. When i tried out voice acting for the first time and you, Omori-san and everyone said that I was good. I liked it when people looked up to me. When people thought I was good at something. When people thought I was dependable. When people...gave me respect."

Kagami took another sip of her tea. Tetsuya stayed quiet and continued to listen intently.

"I felt that I needed to keep that up," she continued. "Keep up that image. So that people would always come to me. And that I don't have to be..."

"Lonely?" finished Tetsuya for her.

Kagami looked towards him briefly but offered no rebuttal.

Tetsuya smirked. "You really are a tsundere, aren't you?"

It took a moment but Kagami herself couldn't help but flash a bit of a smirk. "I have a friend who tells me that a lot. She the one who sees through me the most, I think."

"Must be a really good friend."

"She is. She can be a bit of a weirdo sometimes. And she can also be a bit of a jerk, but it's in good fun I guess."

"That's how it always is."

Kagami went back to drinking her tea again. It warmed her up pretty good. She looked at Tetsuya while he wasn't looking. She observed him closely. Up until now, she always view him as a jerky know-it-all. Now, sitting around his home he seemed a little more reserved. She thought back to something she heard Aoi said to them. Tetsuya started out very much like her, through blind luck that his talent was discovered. Was he putting on an act too? Kagami thought it was likely. He was always a hard-ass jerk when it comes to work. But every now and then.

"How do you know so much about tsuderes anyway?" Kagami asked.

Tetsuya turned to her and was silent. There was something in his eye that told Kagami she touched the wrong button or something like that. She was about to retract her question when he suddenly started talking.

"When I was much younger, my dad died in a car accident," he said flatly.

Kagami was taken aback. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't be sorry. I got over it. So did my family. But for my mom...it took a little while, you know?"

"...I could imagine."

"My mom was always the kind and gentle person. But ever since that accident she had to put on a strong face. She refused to let anyone see that the accident has weakened her. My little sister was just born at the time. She felt she had to be strong for all of us. Of course I saw right through the act. Eventually she went back to her old self...when she realized me and my little sister were pretty strong on our own...not that I'm boasting or anything."

"I see."

"That's why I wanna ask you. Don't you ever get tired of putting on the facade?"

"...Sometimes, yeah I do. But I can't seem to force myself out of that habit."

"Oh, you will eventually. Once you figure out _who_ is it you're really acting tough for."

Kagami gave him a one-sided smile. "As if you'd know who."

Tetsuya gave her a long look, like he was scrutinizing a piece of art. Kagami looked back curiously.

Tetusya smirked knowingly "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Kagami seemed to be waiting for him to say more. However Tetsuya didn't entertain her questioning looks any further and simply finished his tea, got up from his seat, and headed straight for his bed, without even bothering changing out of the khakis and shirt he wore to work. "Well, I'm pretty worn out so I think I'll crash. If you want snacks, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

Tetsuya fell into his bed like he belonged there, wrapped himself up in his sheets and went to sleep. Kagami stared, almost dumbfounded, but soon scoffed it off and went back to her tea. After finishing her tea, Kagami, ever the polite one, decided to clean the tea set as well as some other dirty dishes in the sink then put them all back in their proper place in the cupboards. She found a newspaper lying around and decide to read for a bit before she too felt sleepy and eventually decided to turn in.

And there she was, sleeping on a futon in a boy's apartment wearing that boy's pajamas without her family or friends knowing about it and with her not feeling the least bit insecure about the whole thing.

"Weirdest day of my life," she mumbled to herself as she well asleep.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's Note. Somewhere in this chapter is what I believe to be the cheesiest line I have ever written. I had to actually stop writing, walk away for a bit and groan out load. Anyway, please R&R, and ignore what Kagami said in the end, I have more interesting plans for the two of them next chapter (insert evil laughter here). Till next time.


	8. The other side of the coin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although some of the stuff here is probably in the public domain already.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Once upon a time, in the deep, deep ocean.

There lived a little mermaid, Kagami Hiiragi. She was famous among her undersea friends because this little mermaid had a fantastic voice. Among her family she was the best singer and frequently scored highest during their underwater karaoke parties. For this her parents were proud of her.

"It's great that our daughter has such fantastic talent," said Tadao.

"Yes, indeed, my dear," said Miki. "I feel she could really go places with that voice of hers."

Kagami's sisters, though they loved her dearly, were even a little envious of her.

"It's kinda unfair that she gets all the talent." said Matsuri.

"Now, now, Matsuri," said Inori. "You can't hold something like that against our sister."

"Besides, onee-chan works really hard," said Tsukasa. "She deserves to have great talent like that."

However, even among her admirers, The little mermaid felt a little lonely and thought that there was something missing in her life. While many didn't know it, the little mermaid had a fascination with the outside world. Though it was forbidden by her people's law to be involved in anything involving the surface dwellers, the little mermaid couldn't stop herself from being curious.

"I have to see the outside world!" she declared to herself.

And one day, she managed to get away from her friends by telling them that she had a stomach ache and that she couldn't join them on their usual after school meetings. Once away from her friends, the little mermaid swam up to the surface as fast as she could. Once she broke the surface, she took in all the wonderful new sights and sounds of the surface world.

The open air felt different yet a bit nice on her skin and the brightness of the open sky was shocking at first but once she got used to it, it was beautiful to her. The songs of the birds sounded funny to her ears. But the most shocking sight to her was when she turned her eyes to the beach a short distance away.

Because when she turned, she saw a handsome prince riding on the back of a white horse. The little mermaid blushed as she stared at the prince while he rode tall across the beach, her heart thumping like mad. She couldn't stop staring at him and she knew she fell in love then and there

It was then that she decided she needed to meet this prince. The little mermaid retreated back into the water. She was determined to find a way that she and that prince could be together. She knew she couldn't live with him as a mermaid. She had to turn into a human. It took a lot of courage but she decided to meet with the old witch of the sea.

So the little mermaid swam to the old witch's layer. There she told the old witch, Misao Kusakabe, about her plight. And the witch told her: "Ho ho, I see. For that request my dear you must pay a high price. If you give me that sweat voice of yours, I will give you legs that will let you be with your dear beloved prince."

"As you wish," said the little mermaid nervously. She knew her voice was her best feature. It would be tragic to have to give it up. But she felt that the prince was worth it. So the old witch granted the mermaid's wish and soon, the little mermaid became a human with legs. As soon as she got her new pair of limbs, the little mermaid went to the beach and began to search for her beloved prince.

She soon spotted the young prince riding on horseback some distance away. She started running towards him with a big smile and attempted to call out to him but forgot for a moment that she didn't have her voice anymore. That little moment of confusion caused her trip her footing and fall down onto the sand in a clumsy moe sort of way. Fortunately for the mermaid the price spotted her and soon went to assist her like the dashing guy he is. Getting off his horse, the prince bent down to assist the mermaid.

"Are you alright," he asked.

The mermaid looked up to find her prince, Tetsuya Shimakage, looking down longingly at her. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. She tried to answer his question but soon remembered she had no voice. The prince was confused for a second but soon figured out the problem.

"You...don't have a voice?" asked the prince in a soft voice.

The Mermaid looked away sadly and began to sob. She answered him with a simple nod of her head.

"Well...that sucks!" the prince exclaimed in a clearly annoyed and exasperated tone.

The mermaid's eyebrow popped up in surprise.

"If you don't have a voice, then what's the point?" he said. "I even thought you looked pretty too but if you can't even say anything...nah, this definitely won't work out."

The mermaid's jaw dropped to the sand at her brand new feet. Her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"And here I thought some perfect girl would come along on this beach if I kept riding on a white horse like some idiot with nothing better to do. Fairy tales never work out the way you want them too." He looked at the mute, shocked mermaid. "I mean, you probably went through some crazy magical spell to get this far right? And it turns out I don't have a thing for mute girls. Bad luck huh?"

Veins were popping all over the mermaids temples.

The prince started to turn back to his horse. "Well I guess that's that. See you arou--"

The prince suddenly lost half of his teeth as the mermaid's fist came flying at his face at the speed of sound.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back in reality, Friday morning.

Last night's little shower was turned a tropical storm around the late hours of the night. These overnight storms happen every now and then. They last quite shortly, usually just around 12 hours of wind and rain, but they are still intense enough to cause some damage. Due to extensive flooding and damage caused by strong winds the night before, schools and some offices have decided to close for the day. It was a Friday anyway. No one wanted to go in on a Friday

Thankfully though, the skies have cleared and the roads, while still very wet, are at least usable. The skies were still quite cloudy but at least there was only little gray that morning. Looks like the storm has passed.

Back at Tetsuya's apartment, the sun slowly seeped through the one window of the whole abode, down on the sleeping figures of Tetsuya and Kagami. Tetsuya was sprawled across the bed on his back while Kagami was soundly lying on her side on the extra futon provided for her. Because there was no school and it was both their off-days from work, both Tetsuya and Kagami planned to get as much sleep as possible.

It was around 9 am when Kagami started to rouse from her sleep, three hours from her usual wake-up time on a normal school day. She would've slept a bit longer but that weird dream of hers seem to have jogged her mind a bit. Kagami groaned lightly as she groggily started to open her eyes and recovered from that crazy dream. But with the dream already fading from her mind, she decided that she'd just go ahead and greet the new day.

However, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were another pair of big angry, but strangely cute eyes.

A beat.

"AHHH!" yelped Kagami in what was the jump start of her young life.

This in turn caused Tetsuya to jump out of bed in a bit of a crazed panic. "What?! What's going on!?"

He sprung out of his sheets and frantically looked around the room expecting to see it either on fire, flooded with water, or both. His apartment was neither and he soon spotted Kagami with her back flat up against the side of his bed. While that was a surprising and curious enough sight, Tetsuya quickly found something much more curious.

Seated on the floor right next to Kagami's recent and hurriedly vacated futon was the figure of a little girl that couldn't no more than eight years old. She wore bright blue denim overalls, a bright red t-shirt under that, and matching bright red tennis shoes with frilly socks. Her long dark brown hair reached down to the small of her back and kept out of her face by a pair of hair clips just above her ears.

Her displeasure was obvious in the way one side of her mouth was puffed up and her eyebrows were scrumped in the middle of her face in a scowl to form a pouting expression along with her crossed arms. In the back of her mind, Kagami thought that the girl looked ridiculously cute like that.

Tetsuya couldn't care less how cute the little girl was at that moment. The only thing her was wondering was how the heck she was sitting in his apartment when she was supposed to be in another prefecture.

Kagami was pretty surprised to see the little girl, but Tetsuya was surprised even more...mainly due to the fact that he _knew_ the little girl.

"Sayori?!" said the dumbfounded Tetsuya. "Wha--how--when did you get here."

The little girl, Sayori, turned her attention from Kagami to her older brother sitting up on the bed and gave her older brother an interrogating look. "Who's this girl, onii-chan?!" she pouted.

Kagami, who had calmed down some, raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Onii-chan?

"Hang on. Answer my question first," said Tetsuya, extruding a bit of brotherly authority.

Sayori stood up off the floor and stomped her foot on the floor angrily. "No! You answer my question first, onii-chan! Who is this girl sleeping next to you?"

"She's not sleeping next to me!"

"She's right next to your bed!"

"That's different! Anyway, you need to tell me how and why you're here."

"No, you first! You tell me who's this girl! What, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Both Tetsuaya and Kagami turned beet red. "No, she's not!" exclaimed Tetsuya.

"But she's sleeping in your place wearing those pajamas I picked out for you last Christmas."

"It's just that...um...the rain and...her clothes got wet and... I said you answer me first, Sayori!"

"Answer me first!"

"I'm the big brother here Sayori, answer me first."

Sayori, clearly upset about how the conversation was going, puffed up both her cheeks in a bigger pout. She then suddenly charged at the bed, past a surprised, sweat-dropping Kagami, and hopped on the bed and placed herself right next to Tetsuya. At that point she began to liberally beat her closed fists lightly but firmly on her brother's head like it was a bongo drum.

"Stop arguing with me!" she exclaimed. "Tell me who that girl is!"

Tetsuya tried desperately, and rather unsuccessfully, to block his sister's blows to his head with his own arms. "Hey, Sayori, cut that out!"

"No I won't! Stupid onii-chan must be punished!"

Sayori quickly grabbed the pillow from the head of the bed and started to pound on Tetsuya with it with a fury only an eight-year-old can make look moe. Now while Tetsuya didn't seem to be enjoying this, Kagami started to snicker as she was watching the scene in front of her.

"Ow! Ow! Sayori!!" exclaimed Tetsuya.

Kagami was now finding it rather hard not to laugh. The little girl was just too cute in the way she tried to beat her brother to death with a pillow and Tetsuya seemed to be completely dominated by this girl. Tetsuya, to his credit, looked rather funny to Kagami for he main reason that he's been lording over her for the past week and generally being that bossy older brother she never had (though Matsuri filled in the role for Kagami). An now here he was at the mercy of some kid half his age.

By then, Sayori had tossed away the pillow to the side and started to wrap her hands around Tetsuya's neck in a chokehold. The surprised Tetsuya repeatedly tapped at the little girl's arms to try and get her to let go.

"Sayori...knock it off!" he said in a strained voice.

"No! Not until onii-chan tells me who that girl is."

"Can't...breath!"

"Tell me!"

As the little girl continued to choke her big brother, Kagami just lost it. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand to be polite but it didn't work to hold back that laughter. Kagami tried to look away but the image stayed and she continued laughing anyway. Kagami's humored breaths didn't go unnoticed as Sayori now turned her attention to Kagami who was laughing at the side of the bed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sayori.

"You know," replied Kagami, "even if you keep asking him, I don't think he'll be able to answer him if you choking him like that."

Sayori was about to offer a rebuttal but then realized that the older girl was right. Tetsuya, unable to speak, raised a hand and pointed to Kagami in a motion that said he agreed with her. Kagami just sat there with a smile plastered on her face.

"She's right, Sayori," said the voice of an older woman.

Kagami was caught off-guard for the second time that morning as she did a double-take towards the other end of the apartment. There stood a tall woman, who looked to be in her late twenties and still had a good figure. She was dressed in a casual attire consisting of white denim jeans and a sleeveless peach colored blouse with brown leather sandals. Her auburn red hair was cut to the length of her chin and parted in the middle showing her forehead.

Upon seeing the presence of an adult, Kagami stood up out of trained politeness. The two siblings on the bed seemed to have calmed a bit but Sayori still looked pretty ticked off.

"You shouldn't tease your brother like that you know," said the woman. "And if you want to know someone's name you should ask for it yourself politely."

The older woman then extended her hand towards Kagami who took it with slight hesitation.

"Hello there," said the older woman. "I'm Hitomi Shimakage. I guess you've met my daughter, Sayori, and especially my son, Tetsuya."

Kagami was taken aback by this a bit. As unlikely a situation as it was, she had just met Tetsuya's immediate family, after waking up at his apartment, with his clothes on, after sleeping next to him. She would've been embarrassed but she was to flabbergasted by everything to think about it. So much so she actually forgot her own name for a second.

"Um, I-I am...uh...Kagami! Um, Kagami Hiiragi...uhmm...nice to meet you."

Sayori giggled a bit at Kagami's expense. "Haha, she's so nervous she almost for got her name."

At that point, Tetsuya took advantage of Sayori's loosened grip, grabbed her, pulled her forward so now she was in front of him with her back to him, and gave her a noogie.

"Hey, stop being rude to her, shrimp!" ordered Tetsuya with more brotherly authority.

While Sayori may have been caught off-guard by Tetsuya's action, Kagami was a little more affected. Without hesitation, Tetsuya jumped to her defense like that when she would've expected him to join in laughing.

Sayori yelped in pain. "Ow, ow, ow! Alright! I won't make fun of onii-chan's girlfriend anymore!"

Tetsuya pressed his knuckle a little harder. "She's not my girlfriend!"

As Sayori continued to cry in pain, and Kagami went on to look as confused as ever, Hitomi had a nice laugh at all their expenses. "My, I guess we picked a wrong time to dropped by."

"Why did you drop by?" asked Tetsuya, letting go of Sayori, much to her relief.

"Sayori missed you when you didn't come home last week because of work. And since we didn't have school today because of last night's rain we decided to visit you here before you left at your usual Saturday morning. Besides, Sayori wanted to see the city. Good thing the roads dried up quickly enough."

Sayori nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But we can see now that the reason you didn't come home last week was because of your stupid girlfr--OW OW OW!" Tetsuya, this time, drilled at both her temples with his knuckles.

Hitomi sweat-dropped at the sight of her two kids. Kagami, while wearing an amused smile on her face, mentally took back what she said to herself the night before. _This_ was the weirdest day of her life.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Meanwhile, Izumi household.

Sojiro yawned loudly as he walked down the halls of his own home. It was a lazy Friday morning for him it was that time of the week he had to do a few chores. He was making his way to where they stored the dirty laundry when he passed by the living room where his only daughter was seated in front of the TV with her eyes glued to the screen watching an anime.

Sojiro isn't one to be surprised at her daughter's habits of fully concentrating on an anime on TV. Being a fan of manga himself, he couldn't blame all the little idiosycrasies normally attributed to otakus from his daughter. So he learned to live with that as Konata grew up. But he distinctly remembered that she'd been watching this movie for a while now. Actually it's already been two hours.

Then he noticed the DVD case on the floor next to her. Konata had bought the DVD yesterday, talked a little bit about it at dinner, and put it away for the night. This morning, because there was no school, she decided to watch it right after breakfast, which was over two hours ago. Sojiro knew an anime OVA based on a two volume manga, can't be this long, not counting what ever special features were on the DVD.

"You're still watching that?" he asked. "It's not finished yet?"

"Actually, I finished it already," replied Konata. "It's just that right after it said "end" I went back to rewind a few parts."

"Why?"

"Well, you see that black haired girl?" Konata pointed to the screen. Sojiro could a character with long black hair, strange looking, diamond-shaped bunny ears, and wearing a long white kimono that didn't show her feet, mostly because she was floating a few inches off the ground.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Her voice is strange to me. She doesn't sound like any of the seiyuus I know but at the same time...she sound familiar. I wonder who voiced her. I've been replaying this scene over and over again but I can't figure out who she is."

Sojiro sweat-dropped. "You know, you could just read the credits at the end."

There was a bit of a silence. Eventually, Konata lit up as if a light bulb popped over her head. "That's right! I'll just go watch the credits! Glad I thought of it!"

Sojiro sighed as Konata reached for the fast forward button.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Update was a bit late. Sorry 'bout that. Been rather busy lately with work. Not much to say about this chapter. I guess all that's left is pls. R&R. I'll try to hurry it up a bit with the next chapter.

Other notes: That dream sequence at the start was inspired by a similar joke from the manga _Zettai Karen Children._


	9. Honesty is between layers of cake

Disclaimer: Oh look, a disclaimer.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Kasukabe, in the morning.

Of all the places to have breakfast at, Kagami thought, it had to be this place.

Kagami, dressed again in her now dry school uniform, stared at the piece of strawberry shortcake at the tip of her fork hovering not more than a foot from her lips. The cake taunted her with all its sweet goodness and in Kagami's mind she was already thinking of the thousands of ways she could make up for or at least cover these new calories. Kagami hated the fact that her sweet tooth always seemed to win out at the end.

Kagami took the bite and chewed slowly, savoring every ounce of sweetness from the natural strawberry flavoring. If she was gonna pay for this, she was gonna make it worth it. And thank goodness it was the last bite...

"Want some more cake, Hiiragi-san?" asked Hitomi.

...Or so she thought.

Kagami looked up to her present company. Somehow, someway, she was asked to join Tetsuya's family in touring around the city. And the first destination, much to Sayori's insistence, was some place where they could get some sweets. Kagami, ever the graciously polite guest, suggested a particular cake cafe she normally went to with her friends. None of them seemed to protest, not even Tetsuya. Now they were all seated around a table with Kagami and Tetsuya on one side and Hitomi and Sayori on the other.

"Um...sure," replied Kagami.

As much as she wanted to say no, it was Hitomi that was paying for the hour they had there. It was one thing for Kagami to waste her money but she'd be darned if she wasted someone else's. With that, Hitomi handed Kagami a slice of chocolate moose. Kagami stared at the slice of cake with a bit of dread, already doing the complex calculations in her head for counting calories.

As Kagami was taking her first bite of the chocolate moose, she was also thinking of ways to make up for it. She thought that maybe a bit of fruit might help to balance the calorie intake. She also wondered if she could exercise it off. She never really thought of it before. Maybe if I do a bit a jogging, thought Kagami. But I wonder for how long?

"I suggest jogging for about half a kilometer, every morning for five days," said Tetsuya, who was seated right next to her. "That should make up for the cake."

"Oh, I see. Thanks," said Kagami as she took a other bite. In her hear head Kagami was already thinking of her jogging route. There weren't that many long roads where her house was and it probably not a good idea to wander down onto the main roads in the early mornings just to get a bit of exercise.

"If you have a fairly long enough piece of road near your place, you can just jog up and down that road repeatedly," said Tetsuya, taking a bite out of his own chocolate cake.

"Hmm, good idea," replied Kagami taking another bite. He was right. There was a fair bit of straight road in front of her house that had two bridges going over canals. If she jogged from one bridge to the other about three times she should be able to--

A beat.

Kagami nearly choked on the piece of cake she was eating. She quickly turned to Tetsuya who wore a wry smile on his face. "The heck?! Are you psychic or something?!"

Tetsuya let out an amused laugh. "It was practically written all over your face. You had that look I always see in people who think about their weight all the time. If you're dieting, you should just tell us."

"Darn it, Shimakage, stop reading me like that!"

"I can't help it, you make it too easy, Hiiragi."

Kagami resisted the urge to stab the guy with her fork. Tetsuya spotted this on her face as usual. "Oh, lighten up, Hiiragi. You should be more relaxed sometimes."

"I would if I didn't hang around stuck-up, anti-social jerks with a napoleon complex."

Tetsuya's smile faded. "I do not have a napoleon complex."

Kagami grinned ever so slightly. "Hmm, what made you think I was talking about you?"

"You know, you really take everything way too seriously."

"Look who's talking. You're always nagging to me about my voice acting while everybody else seem to think that I'm doing just fine. There is such a thing as positive reinforcement, you know? Or maybe you like berating me since it helps with your napoleon complex."

"I do not have a napoleon complex! And as for my coaching of you, I only call it as I see it. What's the point in telling you about what you're doing right when what we're trying to do is to get rid of whatever you're doing wrong?"

"Oh, like you're Mr. perfect voice actor."

"I never said that."

Kagami was about to say something back when she noticed that Hitomi and Sayori were looking at her with amused looks on their faces. Tetsuya also noticed this right after Kagami and the two seiyuus simply faced the two on the other side and asked "What?" at the same time.

"I was just thinking how it's kinda nice how the two of you get along so well," said Hitomi.

"We do not get along!" both Kagami and Tetsuya said simultaneously.

"Are you kidding?" said Sayori. "You guys talk to each other like an old married couple."

"You stay out of this!!" exclaimed Tetsuya. Kagami blushed a bit where she was seated and looked away.

Hitomi chuckled at the reaction of the two seiyuus in front of her. Kagami seemed to blush a bit more while Tetsuya tried to shrug it off. Looks like it was a good choice to come to Saitama after all, she thought.

"Well, I think our hour here is almost up," she said. "Better finish your cakes guys. We still wanna see the rest of the city after all. By the way, um, Hiiragi-san, was it?"

Kagami's attention was piqued. "Um, yes?"

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to know a few good tourist spots in the city would you?"

Kagami was a little taken aback by the inquiry. She had lived in Kasukabe for a long time but she was not that familiar with the city's famous landmarks. The only landmarks she knew very well were the places she usually went to on a regular basis like school. Kagami remembered a few famous monuments and such scattered around the place. Trying to think of a good enough place to be called a tourist attraction, she could only recall the Robinson's mall in the city,

"Well, I do know about the Robinson's mall..." said Kagami.

"Oh, I know that place!" said Sayori. "Let's take a look at it. I've been wanting to check it out!"

"Sounds like a good idea. I wanted to check out some stuff I might wanna buy." said Hitomi. "What do you think, Tetsuya?"

"I guess it's alright," said Tetusya.

"Great! Let's finish up here and get a move on."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Some time later.

Kagami included, all four of them took a drive around town in Hitomi's modest little Honda Fit. Sayori, like the little kid she was, was facing out the window the whole trip, taking in the sights of the unfamiliar city. The place they were headed, the Robinson's department store, was the first U.S. department store in Japan.

The seven storey shopping mall, a popular hangout for the locals, has become a sort of landmark. Based on the well-established Southern Californian department store chain it got it's name from, the mall was famous for being a uniquely western-styled shopping center. Kagami has been there every now and then with her family and friends so she knew the place well. Tetsuya, even though a resident of the city, rarely went there mainly because he was saving cash so he still had only a rough memory of the place.

They reached the mall in just under thirty minutes of driving. Once inside the group did the usual mall stuff to do: mainly do a lot of window shopping, a little bit of actual shopping (Hitomi was looking for a new pair of reading glasses and new lipstick) and finally, because Sayori insisted, they lastly went to the arcade.

Kagami liked going to the arcade because it had an abundance of her favorite type of game: shooters. She spent a good bit of her left over allowance on side scrolling shooters. Meanwhile, Tetsuya, who happened to be also rather fond of the arcade, spent a most of his time on his favorite genre: racing games. He challenged Kagami to a bit of _Initial D Arcade Stage 5_ at some point. Sayori, being an inexperience gamer for the most part, tried just about everything. The group had a bit of humor when Sayori tried her hand on some rhythm games, particularly _GuitarFreaks_ and _DrumMania_.

After a while, Kagami got a bit tired and decided to rest, Tetsuya and Sayori busied themselves competing on the _Street Fighter 4_ machine. Kagami found a nice little bench in the middle of the arcade and watched Tetsuya and Sayori from a distance. She was soon joined by Hitomi.

"Hey there," greeted Hitomi.

"Um, hi," greeted back Kagami shyly.

"Tetsuya is right. You should relax a bit. Don't worry I won't bite. I wanna get to know you better."

"Well, uh...what do you want to know, Shimakage-san?"

"You work with my son as a voice actor, right?"

"Uh, yeah. He and I provide the voices for a couple of main characters in this new anime series that's being produced And...he's also kinda supposed to be my voice coach or something like that. I've only started doing voice acting just days ago you see."

"Hmmm, that would explain the bossy attitude Tetsuya has with you. But you do deserve some credit. I mean, you're obviously still a high school student and you already have a job. What year are you in?"

"I'm in my third year ma'am."

Hitomi laughed a bit when she head Kagami called her ma'am. "Oh, don't be so formal. What course are you aiming for? Are you going to college?"

"I...I was thinking of taking a humanities course. Something like psychology maybe."

"Hmmm, well it certainly fits your personality." Hitomi leaned in a bit closer as if to try and make the conversation a bit more private. "Tell me, what's it like working with my son?"

Kagami was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. She sorted out what she might answer to Hitomi in her head first. This was her polite and proper side showing right then.

"Um, it's ok. He's very professional. He does good work. He doesn't do anything to bad or anything like that..."

Hitomi chuckled a bit. "You're being way too polite, my dear. Tell me honestly what you think about him."

Kagami turned to Hitomi. Hitomi's expression basically said that she knew Kagami was holding back out of courtesy and she was amused by it. But also there was something in her eyes that told Kagami that she was inviting her to be completely honest with her. Kagami felt rather comfortable with Hitomi for some reason. The same way she feels around her own mom. As a result...

"He's rude. He's bossy. He's arrogant. He constantly points out my every little mistake like he was making a shopping list. He acts like he knows everything just because he's a bit more experienced than me. He teases me a lot. He never passes up an opportunity to say 'I told you so' to me. He makes fun of my singing voice. He reads into me too much. He--"

"Okay, I get the point!" Hitomi was laughing now. It was only a moment before Kagami joined in laughing at Tetsuya's expense.

"But...I guess he's not all bad, really," said Kagami after a while.

"Really? How so?"

"I mean, when he gives advice, it's something I can really listen too. He may be bossy but, I do feel that he is sincerely concerned about my progress as a voice actor, you know. And then there was yesterday when he...well he was there for me when I needed somebody. I guess I owe him that much."

Hitomi didn't reply for a while and that made Kagami check to see what Hitomi was thinking. Hitomi wasn't looking at her but instead was focused on Tetsuya, who was then having yet another squabble with Sayori. Kagami saw a knowing smile on Hitomi's face, expressing satisfaction in something.

"That's so like him," said Hitomi then she turned towards Kagami. "Just because he's a bit mean to you, doesn't mean he hates you, Kagami-chan. It's because he feels you're hiding something."

"Oh..." was all Kagami could muster as a response.

"You don't get it, huh? Remember back at the desert cafe, Tetsuya was reading you?"

"Um, yeah. One of the many things he does to annoy me."

"You can say that it his special talent. He can read people like an open book. He does it all the time. And as such, he can easily tell when somebody is hiding something about themselves. When somebody is hiding their true feelings and personality."

Kagami looked confused for a second. "Hiding their true feelings?"

"He doesn't hate you for being inept at something, Kagami-chan. He just wishes you were more honest with yourself."

"Be more honest with myself? I don't quite get it."

Hitomi smiled at her. "You seem like the responsible independent type to me. Do you get good grades at school? Are you an officer of your class?"

"Um, yeah, My grades are pretty good. And yeah, I'm the class representative."

"So you seem to be pretty popular, huh?"

Kagami was a bit caught off-guard by that and blushed. "Well...I wouldn't say that."

"Tell me, do you like voice acting? Do you enjoy it?"

Kagami thought long about that question. "Actually yeah, I do enjoy it. Funny thing is I didn't think I would enjoy it so much. I really feel like this is something I can be really good at."

"But have you told any of your friends that you're a voice actor?"

Kagami was about to say something when she suddenly stopped herself. Her expression suddenly changed to something that made her look a little depressed. Hitomi picked it up instantly and she knew the answer to her own question from it. Hitomi could also see that Kagami was slowly coming to realization about some of the things they were talking about just now.

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?" asked Hitomi.

"Should I?" replied Kagami. "I mean I am proud of being good at voice acting...but..."

"You're afraid that the people around you will start seeing you in a new image, huh?"

Kagami didn't answer right away but Hitomi knew at that point she hit the mark. "Well, it's up to you, Kagami-chan," continued Hitomi. "Are you more proud of your current image or the fact that you have great talent for your new line of work? Once you answer that question for yourself...well, maybe Tetsuya-kun wouldn't be so mean to you anymore."

Kagami gave Hitomi a questioning look but the older woman simply smiled back at her reassuringly.

Just then, Tetsuay and Sayori approached the two seated on the bench, apparently finished with their game. Tetsuya wore a characteristic smug look on his face while Sayori had that adorable pouting expression again. It was pretty clear what happened but their mother asked anyway. "Had fun?"

"Onii-chan wouldn't let me win," said Sayori.

"As a gamer, it is a manner of pride and honor that I never to give less than my full capability when playing," said Tetsuya. "You'll understand when you grow-up, shrimp."

"Whatever! I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch already."

"But we just ate breakfast like an hour ago,"

Hitomi chuckled a bit. "That's what you get for playing around too much. You got hungry too quickly, see?"

"I'm a growing girl! I need nutrition!"

"Alright, honey, we'll go find a place to eat," said Hitomi before turning towards Kagami. "Hey, you know you can still come with us right? I mean, the more the merrier."

Kagami looked back towards Hitomi with a slightly pleading look. She wasn't used to being treated like this, especially from people she barely knew. "Um, I'm glad you insist, Shimakage-san, but really I wouldn't want to impose on you. Though I do appreciate you offering to treat me to a meal and all, I don't wanna look like I'm taking advantage of you or anything."

"Translation," said Tetsuya. "Thanks for the offer but I'm trying to watch my weight so please stop pressuring me into politely taking your offer of gorging myself on free food and sweet--"

BONK!!

Tetsuya suddenly found himself nursing a growing lump on his forehead and wearing an exasperated expression while Kagami stood beside him with a raised fist and a popping vain on her temple complementing the more than annoyed look on her face. Hitomi and Sayori both sweat-dropped.

Just then, as if to answer the girl's unspoken prayers, Kagami's cellphone beeped to signal she just got a text message. She quickly fished her cellphone out of her pocket. The message was from her own mother, asking when she was going to come home since she missed breakfast. Kagami breathed an exasperated sigh. Finally, something happened that was actually predictable.

"It seems my mom is starting to worry about me," said Kagami. "I'm sorry Shimakage-san but it looks like I really need to go."

"Well, I can certainly understand how your mom would feel," said Hitomi. You have been gone for a whole night after all. Well, at least we had a good time while it lasted. Thanks for keeping us company, Kagami-chan."

"Yeah, and thanks for breakfast. It was great meeting you, Shimakage-san. You too, Sayori."

"Same here!" replied the little girl.

Kagami turned to Tetsuya. "Shimakage, thanks again for letting me stay the night. I guess I'll see you at work next week."

Tetsuya nodded back at Kagami. "Sure, no big deal. Take care going home. See you next week."

Kagami gave her final bows and started to head towards the exits while the Tetsuya's family turned to go find a place to have lunch. Kagami already started to compose a reply message to her mom and thought that was the end of that but after only a few steps she heard her name being called again by Hitomi. "Oh, Kagami-chan!"

Kagami turned back towards the three. Hitomi continued. "I really think you should give some thought to what we talked about, ok? I think you and Tetsuya can get along really well!"

Kagami blushed and hesitated a bit but eventually nodded back at the older woman. "Ok, I promise!"

Hitomi gave her an approving smile and turned back towards her children. Tetsuya asked his mother what was that all about but she simply shrugged it off. Kagami stood there and watched the trio disappear into the crowds, Hitomi's conversation with her already playing in her head.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

About an hour later.

Kagami was back at her district, walking down the road that lead to her house. She was slow in walking as it seemed that she was lost in thought. "Be more honest with myself, huh?" she mumbled to herself.

According to Hitomi, that was the reason why Tetsuya was being mean to her. So that implied to Kagami that Tetsuya was somehow attempting to make her honest with herself, what ever that meant. Was that it? She wasn't really sure. Kagami thought back to earlier that day. The first thing she thought about was that little squabble she had during breakfast. Fact of the matter is he was right, she did dread the cake just as much as she wanted it (curse her sweet tooth!) and he saw it all over her face.

That boy really did have a talent for reading people. But still, he didn't have to put it that way! Always teasing her with her true feelings! It really got to Kagami's skin. He was worse than Konata. At least Konata couldn't read Kagami as deeply as him and Kagami could always tease Konata back. Him on the other hand, well, he was easy to tease as well. Kagami found that out over their working days together that Tetsuya has his own buttons that Kagami can push. She thought back to that last thing Hitomi said. How the heck could she and Tetsuya really get along well?

Then again, Hitomi was right. Kagami didn't feel that Tetsuya really hated her. And she didn't really hate him...all that much. So maybe, yeah, Tetsuya might be really friendly deep down. And he's always coaching her in the right way so she can't really say he's sabotaging her work. Far from it, he was essential to her progress. She had to admit to herself that she wouldn't be anywhere in this business without him.

But still, he could be down right unbearable at times. Always teasing her about something and pointing out something embarrassing. He would be a good friend, Kgami thought, if only he didn't keep realizing those feelings and emotions she was trying so damn hard to keep hidden from everybo--

Kagami suddenly stopped walking, three blocks from her house, eyes wide with realization.

The wind blew quietly and played with Kagami's hair as she stood there with a somewhat sad but thoughtful expression on her face. As thoughts ran through her head, she specifically remembered something he asked her last night.

"I really am a tsundere, huh?" she asked the same question to herself.

She looked up and was able to clearly see her house, less the a minutes worth of walking ahead. This was the first time she was able to completely comprehend Hitomi's words to her and this was also the first time she wanted to do something about it. She already knew where to start.

She started walking again, more briskly this time. She was gonna tell her family first. Then she was gonna tell her friends at school. She'll admit to everyone that she is a seiyuu and not be embarrassed about it. She reached her front door and stopped in front of it.

She took a deep breath and let out a long exhale. She nodded to herself to cement her resolve in her own mind before finally reaching for the door. Kagami opened the door, removed her shoes, stepped into the front hallway, and announced herself like she normally would. "Hello. I'm home. Is anyone he--"

"KAGAMIN!!!"

Suddenly and without warning, a little blue-haired otaku appeared from out of nowhere and tackled Kagami to the floor.

Kagami lost her senses for a moment but quickly regained them to see Konata on top of her with an expression that was shocked, upset, angry, and even a little envious as far as Kagami could figure. Konata also had that same pouting expression that Sayori had as Kagami remembered.

"Konata? What the heck are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"It's so unfair, you know!? Why didn't you say anything!?" exclaimed Konata.

"I'm really not getting you right now. Moreover, get off of me will ya?!"

"No! Stupid Kagamin must be punished!" Konata started to lightly beat her fist on the side of Kagami's head.

Kagami was having the weirdest case of deja vu. She managed to stop Konata long enough to sit up and push the shorter girl aside. "Okay, you should chill out, Konata. I don't even know what you're so mad about!"

"Oh, yes you do!" Konata moved behind Kagami and put her into a not-so-serious choke hold which annoyed, more than hurt, Kagami.

"What is going on here?!"

"You can't really blame her, you know," said Matsuri. Kagami looked up to see that her sisters were now right there in front of her watching the scene between here and her best friend. Both Inori and Matsuri had mildly amused expressions on their faces and Tsukasa was nervously sweat-dropping. "Considering you friend's otaku tendencies, you should've expected something like this when she found out."

Kagami started to get a bit nervous. "Found what out?"

"Um, onee-chan," spoke up Tsukasa. "Konata came here a little after breakfast because she wanted to talk to you about a DVD she bought yesterday. And, by coincidence, this came in the mail for you."

Tsukasa showed Kagami the DVD she was hiding behind her back. Kagami took about two seconds to recognize the title to be _Q-ko-chan, the Animation_. Kagami started to get somewhat nervous.

"Um, it also came with a note," said Tsukasa, pulling out a pice of paper. "It says "Kagami-chan. Here's a token to mark your first production. Thanks again for your excellent work!" Signed Aoi."

"By the way," said Inori with a wry grin, "we decided to watch it while waiting for you to come home. Guess whose name we saw in the credits, hmmmm?" Kagami started to get pretty darn nervous. At this point, Konata started to tighten her choke hold a bit more just to get her feelings across. "Why didn't you tell me, Kagamin?!" said the otaku to the seiyuu.

Kagam knew right then and there that she _will_ have to be more honest with herself...whether she liked it or not.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note. This took a little longer that I wanted but I do have a good excuse. I caught the flu last week and was stuck in bed for 4 days so I didn't feel like doing much of anything. And also, there was my other I was working on. But, whatever. Here's chapter 9. Pls R&R as usual.


	10. Fame, and other things in her head

Disclaimer: Oh look, another disclaimer.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Ryoo High School.

In what could be her most frustrating weekend to date, Kagami was pretty much obliged to indulge all that she was hiding in terms of her new career to her family and friends. They all knew that she was now a voice actor. They all knew that she voiced the character of AA-ko-chan in the OVA production of _Q-ko-chan: The Animation_. They also knew that she is currently voicing another main character, Lucy, of the new anime _Fairy Tail_ based on the popular manga of the same name.

First she had to endure the usual questions from her sisters and parents (those were bearable). Questions like: Does it take long to record an episode? Do you get a script with every episode? How many takes do you usually do? How are the other voice actors like? Those kinds of questions. She had to admit though, it felt almost liberating getting everything off her chest. Like an enormous weight disappeared. She felt...good.

But then there were the kind of questions that could only come from the mind of totally obsessed otaku that were Konata, Patricia, and Hiyorin. Kagami was simultaneously dreading but wholly expecting this day to come. And on that Monday lunch hour her usual crowd of four was suddenly a little larger.

"So did they make you do voice work for some pervy erogame before you got this gig?" asked Hiyori.

"No," replied Kagami, chewing on a dumpling from her bento.

"How about a dating sim?" asked Patricia.

"No, I didn't do that either."

"Oh you two," butted in Konata. "Kagamin would never do stuff like that!"

"Thank you, Konata," said Kagami with an appreciative sigh. Konata, as a friend, was coming through for her.

"She probably started doing the voice of a maiden character in some low-budget hentai flick that's sold in specialty stores. Erogames and dating sims are still pretty mainstream in comparison, and our shy little Kagamin would wanna start out with something small and low-brow, isn't that right Kagam--"

The chopstick in Kagami's hand audibly cracked. Konata and the rest sweat-dropped nervously.

Most people who know their anime know that most seiyuu struggle to get a good mainstream job the first time. Often, when desperate for cash, freelancing seiyuu would take jobs in, shall we say, a more shady market. Though a perfectly legitimate industry, pornography was the last thing any self-respecting seiyuu would want to participate in but it does however give them good experience and it pays rather well. Also, seiyuus are allowed to trade their names for aliases while in production to protect their professional reputations.

Many of today's popular seiyuus have their roots in pornographic animation and games. Some, who have grounded their staying power in the entertainment industry, have publicly revealed this fact, along with the aliases they used. While many fans wouldn't mind any of this (and in fact, many fans actually show a degree of respect and admiration to those who admitted their roots) there are still those parents and groups that think once you're dirty you're never clean.

Kagami knew what Konata and the others were getting at and she was lucky that her very first voice acting gig was in a "clean" production and that's what she's continuing with this second gig as well. As the daughter of a priest and a shrine maiden herself, she felt she was obliged to keep her career as clean as possible.

"Oy, oy, relax, Kagamin. We were only kidding around,"

"I know," said Kagami with a calm voice. "But that doesn't stop it from annoying me."

"So _Q-ko-chan_ was really you're first acting job, huh? Lucky for you. I suspect you'll become quite famous for this."

As they have told Kagami, _Q-ko-chan_ as the manga was not exactly what you'd call mainstream but over the years have developed it's own little cult following. The animated OVA based on it was released to much positive reviews from critics and enjoyed rather successful sales rates. Something the blossoming _Studio Peach_ needed to establish itself in the industry. Now with _Fairy Tail_ on the way, everyone knew that the new studio was now growing tremendously and wasn't stopping for breath. And with it, Kagami's career.

"She'll probably have to go to a number of press conferences for this and do a whole bunch of interviews," said Hiyori. "Then fan sites of her will probably spread all over the net. You'll get your picture on magazines like _Newtype, _they might even put you on the cover! Then, soon, you'll release your own song album and--"

Kagami shut her up by stuffing a dumpling in her mouth. "You're getting carried away there, Tamura-san. I'm nearly that famous, and I'm not gonna be for quite a while...and that's if I actually decide to continue this voice acting thing for the long haul."

Suddenly, all three otaku were right in her face with disapproving looks. "No! You can't do that!" they all exclaimed.

Kagami sweat-dropped. This must be how Emiri Kato feels, she thought.

"Kagamin, being a seiyuu is an honorable occupation!" exclaimed Kagami. "You should never quit! You must keep this art form alive!"

"Yeah! You have no idea how many people would kill to have your job, Hiiragi-sama!" said Patricia (Kagami thought: Oh, so just because I'm a seiyuu now it's "Hiiragi-sama" now?)

Hiyori finished eating the dumpling Kagami fed her and said "Yeah! Besides it's not like there's anybody at work that you hate, right?"

Kagami was taken aback by that last statement. Only stuttering came out of her moth as she had a bit of a hard time finding the right words to say. On single person popped into her head. Her fiends noticed this and found it quite curious. They were about to ask her about it when someone else cut-in.

"Oi, oi, oi! You guys annoying Hiiragi-san again?" said Kuroi-sensei. "Lunch is almost over. Izumi, get back to your seat. Martin-san and Tamura-san, you should get back to your classrooms. You too, Hiiragi-san."

"Um, yes. Thank you, Kuroi-sensei." Kagami started to get up and get back to her own classroom, thankful that Kuroi-sensei saved her butt again. There was just some things she didn't want to think about in the company of her closest friends. However, as she was reached the classroom door...

"Oi, Hiiragi," called Kuroi-sensei quietly.

Kagami turned around with a curious look. "Yes, sensei?"

Kuroi-sensei was giving her a weird smile and was holding out a DVD of _Q-ko-chan_ that she kept hidden in her folder. "Can you give me your autograph on this. This thing is bound to become valuable the more famous you get. Oh, and good job by the way."

Kagami's hand slapped her forehead. "_...Kami-sama..."_

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Studio Peach.

Right after school, Kagami went straight to work. That was her usual schedule for the week. For that particular day she came to work rather exasperated. Her little episode with Konata and her otaku group really brought to home what it's like to be famous for something. With the commercial success of _Q-ko _and the predicted to be a success anime series _Fairy Tail_ she got the feeling that this was something she might have to get used to. She continued to enjoy doing voice over work and continued to improve as well so there was plenty of professional satisfaction to be had. But of course there were still those times when even enjoyable work wouldn't keep her spirits up.

"You seem down today," said Tetsuya, walking up to a exhausted looking Kagami. "Anything happen in school?"

"Not really. It's just my friends," replied Kagami in her usual exasperated tone. "They found out about my job. Well, I guess that's to be expected, considering how those guys are hardcore otakus and everything. They would've found out eventually."

Tetsuya visibly winced. Kagami took that to mean that he had his own personal experiences with hardcore otaku.

"So we're getting famous, are we?" he said with a wry smile. "Hope you won't let that get to your head."

Tetsuya was a bit surprised when Kagami simply smiled back. "Well, I think you can forgive me for letting it get to my head a little bit. I mean, I love how my sisters are saying I'll become a celebrity now and got a bit jealous about it too."

Tetsuya was silent. He had this look of curiosity and subtle surprise.

Kagami had to hide her amusement. She tilted her head slightly as if to question his lack of response. "What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to answer like that."

"Well, it's true. I can have my own share of pride every now and then. I don't care if people think I'm being prissy about it. I believe I deserve it. Don't you think so, Shimakage-san?"

Tetsuya slowly started to form a smile on his face. "Does that pride extended to your oh so amazing skills?"

"I'll admit I'm not perfect and I do feel my voice acting can be a bit dry sometimes. Guess you were right about me."

"...Really?"

"Omori-san was right to assign you to be my voice acting coach. I was foolish to think that I could progress well on my own at a fast enough pace. I mean, I wouldn't even have this job now if it weren't for you helping the first time around. And I still let my pride got in the way despite that and tried to ignore you all through out the last couple of weeks. I guess I can't really blame you for teasing me so much."

Tetsuya didn't move for about a second then he started looking around worriedly. Kagami noticed this, put on a slightly annoyed look, and asked "What are you doing?"

"You just admitted I was right," said Tetsuya, "there must be a quake coming or something."

There he goes again, was Kagami's first thought but a half-second later she picked up on something. Kagami didn't feel his usual amount of barely held back scorn in the comment. He was teasing her no doubt but it was actually...friendly this time around. No hint of malice. He was just being playful.

And Kagami suddenly found herself forming a small smile unconsciously. As if she liked this new reaction from him. At the back of her head she found that little detail weird. She told herself it was because she was expecting the usual 'i-told-you-so' reaction and it caught her off-guard. That's why she found it weird. After all, it's not like she was looking for his approval...wasn't she?

The thought became persistent in her head before she knew it. And for some strange reason it brought a barely noticeable red glow to her face. Kagami was aware she was blushing slightly and instinctively turned her head away. Tetsuya didn't seem to pay much mind to the gesture.

Tetsuya was about to make the suggestion that they should get to the recording booth to at least rehearse their lines a bit when a commotion at one end of the floor caught their, and actually everybody else's, attention.

There was a young woman, dressed in such a manner that made sure you knew she was as important as she thought she was, was arguning with a bunch of staff members over something. The young woman was in a tirade, practically billowing steam from her ears. The argument was loud enough that Kagami could hear some of it faintly but far away enough that she couldn't understand any of what they were saying. "Who's that?"

She turned to Tetsuya who was giving the young woman a somewhat disgusted look. Kagami had never seen that look on him before. It was kind of frightening for some reason. "Never mind that woman," he said. "She's not someone we need to worry about. Let's just go rehearse our lines in the studios."

"Um...sure, I guess."

Kagami got up to follow Tetsuya as he started moving in the direction of the recording studios which is where they both did most of their work. Kagami looked back one last time at the angry young woman who was already attracting quite a lot of attention to herself. She decided to take Tetsuya's advice and ignore her. Kagami turned her head away.

However, the moment Kagami turned her head away was the exact moment the angry young woman turned her head towards her. Someone she was talking to (more like yelling at) pointed to Kagami and the angry young woman spotted her without a needing a second she needed to see was that school uniform.

"Hey you in the school uniform!" she exclaimed.

Kagami heard that and instantly stopped in her step. She though, no way could she be talking to me! She had to make sure so she turned around. The moment she did, the angry young woman was so close to her, she completely filled her view, causing Kagami to nearly fall back in surprise. Tetsuya turned around as well with a look of frustration on his face, as if he knew this was not going to end well.

Up close, Kagami could better study the young woman's features. High fashion blouse and skirt under an authentic leather trench coat and designer high-heels. Flawless facial features accented by meticulously applied make-up. Long, curly, blond hair. Yup, thought Kagami, definitely upper-class stuff. She was also slightly taller than Kagami by about half a head and Kagami estimated about four years older.

"So your the girl in the school uniform everybody's been talking about, huh?" said the woman, giving Kagami a condescending look.

Kagami momentarily wondered why she mentioned her uniform and what it could matter. Then she remembered. Because she always came to work after school, she always came in her school uniform, not really bothering to change into casual clothes mainly because it was too inconvenient to pack and it wasn't like her uniform would get messed up (except for that one very rainy day last week but that's another matter). As a result, she actually developed a bit of a reputation around the studio being always recognizable due to her school uniform. Kagami assumed that's how the woman recognized her, if by nothing else.

"You got some nerve, you know that!?" the woman was practically screaming to Kagami.

The high school student managed to stand her ground but just barely. Kagami's head jerked back in surprise at this woman's apparently misplaced rage. What the heck was going on here? What was her problem? Kagami searched the woman's expression for answers but couldn't find any. Only more anger.

"Um...excuse me?" asked Kagami, trying to sound docile.

"Who do you think you are?! You think you can just walk up here and take my gig like this? You had absolutely no right! I ought to have you arrested for this!"

"Wait, hold on. I don't even know you, miss."

"Don't know me?! I'm only the person whose job you stole!"

This time, Tetsuya moved in. "That's enough Natsume-san. You have no right to blame Hiiragi-san for this."

Kagami was slightly taken aback when Tetsuya called this strange woman by name. "You know her, Shimakage?"

Tetsuya turned to Kagami with an exasperated look. "Sort of. She's Yoko Natsume. She's also a voice actor that works here."

"Really? Which production?"

"She was the original cast for the voice of AA-ko-chan in the _Q-ko-chan OVA_ production. However she didn't show up to the scheduled recording sessions because of personal reasons. She was also originally cast to play Lucy, the character you're playing, in the ongoing _Fairy Tail _anime production but again, didn't show up for recordings. During the rare occasions she did show up, she was...hard to work with. Essentially, Hiiragi, you replaced her."

Kagami's eyes went wide. This was the woman who was she _replaced_. She hadn't thought much about it before, that there was someone assigned to her jobs before her.

"She's replacing nobody!" exclaimed 'Natsume-san' so that everyone can hear. "She doesn't deserve to be here!"

Tetusya turned to Natsume with a very perturbed look on his face. "Excuse me? What makes you think you can say that about Hiiragi, huh? You, who couldn't even show up half the time due to personal reasons. What are those reasons anyway? Too lazy to get out of bed?"

Natsume turned her wrath onto Tetsuya now with a glare. Kagami was getting uncomfortable. Natsume closed the distance between her and Tetsuya. "Are you telling me this girl is better than me?!"

"Oh, definitely! No doubt!" he replied without the slightest hesitation of hint of bluff. Natsume was a bit taken aback but Kagami's face turned red. Did he really mean that? "Hiiragi has a way better professional attitude."

"She's a hack! She's probably never even had professional training before!"

"That doesn't matter. She's doing an excellent job and she does it with a true professional attitude. Honestly, I've never met anyone with a more professional attitude than her. You could stand to learn from her, Natsume-san."

"You're gonna have to do better than that to explain to me why someone who doesn't even have professional training can take my place like this?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Hiiragi is more professional, naturally talented, very adaptive, works well under pressure, dedicated to her work, very cooperative and social--"

Kagami was turning very red. Darn it! Stop complementing me! She didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe it was mainly to make Natsume angry. That's what she concluded and that was the only logical explanation for it. There's no way he would complement her like this and meant it. Right?

"--and that's the truth!" concluded Tetsuya. Kagami, to her own surprise, tried to search his face for any hint of dishonesty. Any hint that he was just doing this for spite of Natsume. But she couldn't find any. His face was firm and his eyes sharp. He wasn't lying.

Natsume looked angry but slowly her scowl turned to a smirking grin. "Just like another hack to defend one of his own, huh?"

Tetsuya hesitated by only the slightest bit when he answered back. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Let's not forget who was a total amateur only some time ago as well."

Tetsuya did not answer straight away. He was tense and defensive. He knew where Natsume was going with this and he didn't like it. She always did this when she wanted to get her way with him. When she wanted him to shut up.

"The only reason you were hired was for the sake of convenience. No-one was available at the time and you just happened to be in the vicinity job-hunting. If Omori-san wasn't so nice, you probably would have had to get on your knees and beg for this job. You think you'll last long here? In this industry? You little wise-ass. The studio just needed you to get off the ground. Soon they'll get rid of you and will quickly decide to get better voice actors. Both you and this little hack girl over here. Mark my words, you'll--"

"Will you just shut up!" Kagami was suddenly in between Tetsuya and Natsume, separating the two. She was glaring straight into Natsume's eyes, the fear from before now completely gone, replaced by plain ol' anger.

"Where do you get off coming down on other people like that?" exclaimed Kagami. "I've barely met you five minutes and already I can tell that you are no professional. You have no right to say those things to Shimakage, you hear me?"

"You're actually defending this jerk?"

"He deserves to be defended. He's worked really hard up to this point and no one can fault him for that."

"You can't seriously be saying some jerkish, unlikable, wannabe upstart like this guy?"

"Yes, I am. Because it's the truth! And so what if he's a little jerkish and a bit of a wise-ass sometimes? I like him just fine!"

A beat. Another beat.

It took quite a while before what Kagami said registered in her own mind. It didn't take nearly half that time for her face to turn completely red. Tetsuya was looking at her from behind with the kind of expression a doctor gives to a patient who swallowed his own cellphone. Natsume just plain ol' stared.

Another familiar female voice: "Alright, that's enough! All of you!"

The three seiyuu looked to the side and saw Aoi standing only a couple of meters away, hands on her hip in a gesture of obvious annoyance. Natsume jumped at the chance to talk to her first before anyone else. "Omori-san. Good thing you're here. I want to talk to you about--"

"Quiet, you. I don't want to hear anymore whining from you considering that all you've been doing is slacking off and much of your work is under par."

"What? but--"

"Zip it, missy!" That, and a sharp glare, kept Natsume quiet. "I didn't catch most of that little spat between you guys but I heard enough to know that two people are in the right here. Can you guess who, Yoko-san?"

Natsume stayed quiet. She tried to say something back but the aura emanating from Aoi was impenetrable. She almost couldn't bear looking into Aoi's eyes.

"But like you said, I'm nice...too nice actually," continued Aoi. "Testsuya may have been right about you but I'm not gonna totally fire you just yet. If you want another shot at this career, I'll give it to you. But it will be on my terms and not yours. I don't care if you did go to a voice acting school. I don't care that your uncle also happens to be a chairman of this company. If you jeopardize anymore productions by not staying to the schedule, I will cut you off...completely. Understood?"

Natsume didn't answer right away. "I want an answer, young lady," demanded Aoi.

Eventually Matsume gave a subdued, almost mute, "Yes." It wasn't much but Aoi took it anyway. "Good. Now wait in my office. We'll have tons of stuff to discuss."

Natsume, knowing she was defeated, didn't wait another second to be embarrassed any further and quickly walked away from the scene. The moment she was gone, Aoi let out a sigh of both relief and exasperation. She then looked up at Tetsuya and Kagami who stood there with confused looks on their faces. Aoi gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," said Aoi. "I'll take care of Yoko-chan over there. Despite what you think, she's still valuable to us and has some potential. You two just concentrate on your own work for now."

With that, Tetsuya and Kagami both gave their respective yeses. Aoi took their responses and made her way to her office. Around them, the rest of the people in the hall who got interested in the commotion also started getting back to whatever they were doing. The two were left on their own and soon started off towards the recording studio where they would do their voice work for the day.

The whole walk there, both avoided eye contact as much as possible.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Some time later.

The sun was just about to set and the sky above was turning from a rich blue to a deep orange. With work done for the day, both Kagami and Tetsuya walked out of _Studio Peach_ in order to start their daily short journeys for home. Out onto the side walk, Kagami and Tetsuya exchanged the usual farewells of the day and Kagami headed for the train station as usual.

Beneath her calm exterior her mind was running wild with thoughts of what happened earlier just before recording started. That incident with Natsume-san was still very fresh in her head. She remembered everything, particularly the things that were said. Particularly, the things Tetsuya said. Particularly, the things _she_ said. Unconsciously, she blushed again. And, also unconsciously, before she could control herself, she looked back to look at him.

That's when she noticed that he was waiting to cross the street. That was not his usual way home. His apartment was a few blocks down the same street from the studio and not the opposite one. Curiosity piqued and Kagami called out to him.

"Hey! Shimakage!"

Tetsuya turned around to acknowledge her. "What is it?"

"You going somewhere? Isn't your apartment that way?" She pointed down the street.

"Oh. Yeah, I need to visit the grocery store down that way," he pointed down the opposite street. Kagami knew which store he was talking about. It was the same store she went to to buy onions on the day they met for the first time. "I'm out of food at home. Need to buy some more or else I'll have no dinner tonight."

"Oh...I see."

Kagami turned her sights to the side and Tetsuya would've taken that as the end of it but he noticed that Kagami was deep in thought. There was something she wanted to say, something she wanted him to know but it seemed that she was hesitating in saying it. Tetsuya patiently waited and after a moment or two Kagami looked back towards him.

"Have dinner with me," she said.

Tetsuya blinked. It took a moment for that to sink in. "Huh?"

"I want to treat you to dinner today. Even though I got this job, my mom still gives me an allowance even though I tell her I don't need it anymore so I got cash to spare so..." Kagami trailed off. He eyes averted him and found something to look at at the sidewalk. He cheeks started to turn red.

Tetsuya blinked again. He explored her expression, he stance. Was she serious about this? He noticed that she held her hands together behind her back and that one foot was unconsciously digging into the pavement. Definite signs alright, he told himself. She was anxious, waiting. At the last, she shyly looked up to him with almost pleading eyes.

At that moment, he found it absolutely impossible to say no.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Took a while but I do have an excuse. My computer went bust on a lot of things and it took me a while to fix it and find the replacement parts. That took the better part of a week and totally put me out of the mood for any writing. But I persevered. And now here's chap 10. As usual pls. R&R.


	11. That's what friends are for

Disclaimer: I...don't...own...anything.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Somewhere near the train station.

In a modest little diner about 5 minutes from the station and Studio Peach filled with about 30 people in it. Tetsuya and Kagami occupide a small table for two right next to the window where the diner's name, SOS Brigade Eatary, was boldly displayed along with caricature of characters from_ Haruhi_. You can imagine what the waiting staff was wearing.

I'm turning more and more like Konata, thought Kagami with the slightest hint of dispair to it like it wasa bad thing.

It was a chore just to get here. Tetsuya, for his part, had a pretty hard time swallowing his pride and let who is essentially his junior treat him to dinner. Kagami suspected this was just his usual male pride. But Kagami, as her friends would know, can be very insistant when she has her mind set to something. And right now her mind was set to talking. A lot of talking. Mainly about what happened just a little while ago at the studio before they recorded.

"Shimakage, I want to discuss some stuff from this afternoon," started Kagami just as her order arrived: A plate of beef curry and a glass of iced tea.

Tetsuya was just swallowing a mouthful of his order, A bowl of Udon noodles (something he carefully selected to be cheap enough that it wouldn't hurt Kagami's bank while not so cheap that it woud insult Kagami's generosity), and looked up to the girl sitting opposite him.

"You mean that little meeting with Natsume-san?" he said, trying to pass it off as casual. "You should just for get about it."

"I can't forget about it. Not after the things she said. And I have the feeling you know exactly what she was talking about and you just don't want to tell me about it."

Tetsuya was examining her expression. It was completely neutral. She didn't look at all anxious like he expected. She was waiting for the answer eagerly. He couldn't back out from this now.

With a heavy sugh, he continued. "You want to know if what she said was true? About you being just a last minute replacement?"

Kagami nodded once.

"Well...maybe at first. May Aoi-san was really just desperate to finish the production in a hurry so we could get it into the market." He paused, checking out Kagami's expression. No change.

"What are Natsume-san's skills...compared to me," she asked flatly.

"...Natsume went to a professional voice acting school. From what I sampled in her work, she has pretty good modulation and expression of character. And she has good range."

"Is she better than me...overall?"

"...She does have more professional experience than you so it's easier for her to hit the right marks."

"I see." again, as flat as a broken casio.

Tetsuya noticed that his irritation was strangely rising.

"And what about _Fairy Tail_?" she asked.

"What about?"

"What was the original schedule of the start of production?"

Tetsuya's eyebrows shot up. He was caught off-guard by that question at first but eventually he saw the logic she was using. His irritation was rising a little faster now. And just when I thought I was finally getting to her.

"_Fairy Tail_ was originally slated to start recording last Wednesday," he said honestly, eager for Kagami's reply.

Another flat "I see."

"Thanks to you, we started over a week early and are now ahead of schedule."

"Was it really that smart casting me as _Lucy_?"

"...Pardon?"

"I'm a beginner, aren't I? Was it really smart to cast me as the lead female role? I don't think it was fair to Natsume-san to give me her role just to start production early."

"Well like I mentioned before, she has skill but she also has bad working habits. Aoi-san was talking about replacing her long before you showed-up, Hiiragi."

"Then why didn't you guys get someone more experienced?"

"It's not that simple."

"Than what is it about, then?"

Tetusya didn't answer her immediately. He took another mouthful of noodles and soup to try and calm down his still growing irritation which he now suspects is being triggered by that completely expressionless face in front of him.

He knew she wasn't being honest with herself again. Just as she was always been before. He thought she was finally being more open when they met this afternoon. Just when he decided to be nicer, to give her more slack.

She was doing it again. Putting on an armor to guard herself. However this was different. Before it was an armor of sternness, snobbishness, and cockiness to hide her shy side. But now it was different. It was an armor of apathy, feigned ignorance, and disinterest. He knew what this armor was hiding and he instantly missed her old armor instead.

He remembered that after she left them that weekend at the mall. On the way home (his real home, not his apartment.) His mother was driving, he was in the front seat and Sayori was cutely snoozing in the back clutching onto a newly bought bunny doll.

"You should give her a chance, honey," his mother told him.

"Why? She can't even admit her own feelings that well."

"As if you're any different?"

He turned to her and gave her a slight glare. Hitomi took it in stride and even humor. "I remember when you said that I should be more honest with myself. When you're father passed away, I was very sad but I didn't show it. I acted like I almost didn't care. And you hated that. You hated me for it."

"...I didn't really hate you. I just..."

"Wished I showed it openly...so that you can help me with it?"

He was quiet. Hitomi stole a glance at Tetsuya and she saw his cheeks slightly flushed. She smiled to herself as she looked back down the road.

"You always liked to help out people didn't you, you yourself can't admit that. You always like to make it look like you prefer that you don't care, huh? You know, you're quite the tsudere yourself."

Still quiet.

"Just admit it...that girl fascinates you. And you really want to get to know her."

"She does not!!" he blurted out immediately, as if on instinct.

Hitomi chuckled to herself, ignoring his protests.

That was three days ago, and he told himself that he would do it. He would be nicer. He would give her more leeway to open up. And that afternoon she almost did. He saw it. She admitted things she would never admit before and he could feel that they were reaching a common ground. But now that was gone.

With the incident with Natsume-san, she retreated back into her shell, staying on the defense again, not letting anyone in. Not letting _him_ in. He felt his frustration reach near boiling point but he had enough discipline in him to keep himself check.

"That wasn't necessary, you know?" said Kagami, with a hint of sadness to it.

Tetsuya arched his brows. "What wasn't unnecessary?"

"You pretended to say nice things about me in front of Natsume-san just to make her angry. I think it was rude of you to use me like that?"

Tetsuya visible tensed. She thinks I was _pretending_ to say nice things? She thought I said those things _just_ to make Natsume mad? She thinks all those things I said about her were _not true_?! Tetsuya couldn't believe his ears. He stared at her for a long time, trying to find the right words to say and how to say them right.

His mind kept drawing blanks as he tried to look for a way to say what he wanted to say without showing her just how unbelievably angry he was with her for saying something like that. He tried to keep his face stoic but some of that anger must have seeped out into his face as he saw Kagami react to it.

He drowned out his feelings by taking his bowl of udon and shoving it down his mouth. In less than a minute the bowl was empty and he set the bowl down onto the table. The warm soup relaxed him somewhat as it traveled down into his stomach and he could feel his mind clear a little. Yup, he _definitely_ needed that.

He gave Kagami a glare. "Listen here, Hiiragi. You're right. Aoi-san was hasty is offering you a job the first time around when she barely even knew you or what you could do. And yes, maybe we could've just let Natsume-san keep the job or find someone just as experienced. But guess what._You _turned up in front of me. _You _were offered the job. _You,_ and I want to stress this, _accepted _the job. and guess what happened after that. You blew away our expectations for it! You think Aoi-san was the only one in that recording booth that was surprised?"

Kagami was silent, incredulous.

"I will admit that you were a last minute replacement at first and you probably deserve our apology for that. However, do you really think Aoi-san would call you back just like that if she didn't think you had talent? If she wasn't the least bit impressed with you? You think we hired you again to star in what will be a long-running series, and probably the flagship series of the studio,_just_ to start early?"

Kagami didn't answer and now she was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Hiiragi, in this business, I find that one of the most annoying people I can deal with are people like Natsume-san: people who flatter themselves a little too much. However, I'd rather deal with them than deal with people who _don't_ flatter themselves at all! The fact of the matter is you are talented. You maybe rough around the edges but you have amazing potential and we all see that...everyone except you. What's the point in having good qualities when you're only gonna hide behind you're own shyness?"

Now Kagami looked up. "So I'm to believe that all those things you said about me to Natsume-san were all true? That I'm a natural, a professional, and all that?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Then I supposed that you also don't believe all that stuff you said to me previously? That you truly felt that you were talented enough? That you were proud of this job of yours and that you were glad I'm there to help you improve?"

Kagami didn't say anything. She kept her neutral face on, refusing to reveal a shred of emotion.

Tetsuya's irritation was almost unbearable for him but he seemed to have kept it hidden. Kagami must've seen some of it, he thought, since she looked away from him, avoiding his glance. Was she afraid of him now? Because she knew he was mad at her? That seemed unlikely to Tetsuya because the Kagami he knew would argue with him till the cows come home. This new Kagami, he didn't like at all. A long silence followed. Eventually Tetsuya was the one to break it again.

"Before, you said you didn't need me and that you were good enough on your own," he said, catching her attention again. "Regardless of whether that's true or not, I wanna know...do _you _believe that...even when you said it to me?"

Kagami's opened her moth as if to say something. Her eyes suddenly went wide as if she surprised herself with whatever popped into her mind. She remained silent. Her expression slowly diminished and she looked defeated but seemed to not know why herself.

However, that was all Tetsuya needed. His mother was right. He was very good at reading people. And he read Kagami right there and then. He saw the real problem she was facing. The real reason why that argument with Natsume affected her so much. And he saw that _he _could not help her. His reaction showed. And Kagami was surprised to see that he no longer seemed angry and instead looked...upset?

"I see..." he eventually said. "...so that's what it is...and it looks like I'm not the one to help you with this. You need a close friend on this one."

Kagami was starting to get a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Listen. When you get the opportunity, ask the closest friend you know this question: Am I doing fine?"

Now she was confused. "Fine? Fine at what?"

"Doesn't matter. Just ask it as it is. If your close friend is really close then he or she will give you the answer you definitely need to hear."

Before she could say anything else, he got up from his seat and made to leave, apparently deciding that there was nothing left to talk about. Kagami didn't really try to stop him but something inside her wanted him to stay. He gave the usual "I'll see you at work," remark that passed for a farewell and she nodded back listlessly. Once he left she returned to her own food. Halfway through eating it, she realized the reason she wanted him to stay was that she didn't want to be lonely.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Some time later, at the Izumi residence.

Konata was seated on the floor in front of her own TV with Playstation 2 controller in her hands. Her face was the definition of serious. Her thumbs flew across the controller buttons with the grace and fierceness only a veteran of her experience can accomplish.

On the TV screen itself, a rousing game of _Tekken 5_ was on going. Her character was King and he was facing off against Kuma the bear. Kuma was throwing hits wildly. Konata was keeping King back knowing she needed to find an opening first before attempting to strike. Kuma in the mean time kept charging and kept swinging his claws trying to hurt his opponent.

At one point Kuma got close enough and attempted a flying kick. A powerful...but amateurish move when used like that. Flying kicks had high damage and often knocked an opponent back. You needed careful timing to use this move properly. because after landing and missing...

"I have you now..." Konata mumbled with a grin and a sparkle in her eye.

In the short moment where Kuma was recovering from the jump kick, King moved it and performed a grab. King was the only pro-wrestler in the character roster and his most devastating moves consisted of a chain of grabs that simply drained the enemy's life bar. Konata performed this combination of grabs and quickly defeated Kuma.

Konata raised her hands in victory and exclaimed a short "Woo-hoo!"

"Dang it!" exclaimed Misao...who happened to be playing Kuma and sitting next to Konata.

"Looks like I win again," said Konata, her nose five time longer.

A vein popped on Misao's temple. "Another round!"

"You sure, Misakichi?"

"I ain't quittin' until I beat you, Chibikko. C'mon. Best seven out of twelve!"

"Alright have it your way."

The two players started a new match. Misao was learning slightly from her last match with Konata and decided to stay with Kuma for a while. Meanwhile, sitting on Konata's bed, Yutaka and Ayano both watched the action with barely repressed giggles.

"Onee-chan brings home the most unusual friends," Yutaka mentioned to Ayano in a hushed tone.

"But then I'm glad that Misao is making new friends," replied Ayano. "Still, I'm kinda embarrassed because I feel that me and Misao are imposing on your household...even if it was Izumi-san who made the challenge to Misao.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Onee-chan always has friends coming over. And uncle Sojiro actually likes having lots of high school girls in his house...for some reason. I don't really get it."

Ayano sweat-dropped.

The game continued with Konata and Misao trying their best to beat the other. Konata would continued to win a couple more rounds and Misao would continued to ask for a rematch which she would always get. A while passed before a knock came at Konata's door. It opened to reveal Sojiro Izumi in his usual yukata.

"Hey, Konata," he said. "someone on the phone for you."

"Better get it then." Konata moved to get up from her sitting position as the game was paused.

"Hurry up, will ya!" said Misao. "I'm sure I'll beat you this time!"

Konata waved her off and made her way to the living room where the phone was. She picked up the phone and sat herself down on the first step of the stairwell right next to her. She put the receiver to the side of her head. "Konata, speaking. Who is this?"

"Konata? It's me, Kagami," replied the caller. "Have you got a minute."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Hmmmm...Not much to say about this chapter. Just trying to advance the plot. I apologize if the pace seems a bit fast. I'm trying to minimize filler and concentrate on the character interactions.

Other notes: Oh yeah. andyjay18 has informed me that a _Fairy Tail_ anime is actually being produced and is due to air in November. A quick look inot Wikipedia and a few other places on the net confirmed it for me. Of course, this won't affect anything I've established already. Just so you guys know.


	12. Stalkers,,,every anime has at least 1

Disclaimer: Ummm.........You try coming up with something funny to say here.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

At the desert cafe.

"Man, that was a long meeting," said Hiyori just before taking a large bite out of her banana cream waffle cone.

"Well it did run a bit longer than usual, I guess," said Patricia just before using her spoon to take a large scoop from her deluxe parfait. "But you know, you talked the most among all of us there."

Hiyori grumbled something then simply nodded, her mouth still full.

The two first year students had decided to stop by the cafe after their bi-weekly meeting of the AV club. The meeting itself wasn't anything unusual, with the typical review of the guidelines, run though of events, and other reminders. The meeting ran long mainly due to the fact that no one could stop talking about that new _Studio Peach_ animation studio and their break-though production _Q-ko-chan_. Because, both the studio and the production is new, everyone wanted to debate about the potential new talents being introduced to the new industry. After all, many of the talents credited to _Q-ko-chan_ were almost all newcomers and yet the movie produced rave reviews.

Of course for raving otakus that just meant more _seiyuu_ for them to idolize.

"You know, I was thinking," continued Patricia, "We actually know one of the seiyuu in the OVA, don't we?"

"You mean Hiiragi-sempai?"

"Yeah...funny that we didn't mention that in the meeting."

"I'm kinda glad we didn't. I mean, Hiiragi-sempai is pretty much our friend now. If we just babbled about her without her permission, it just wouldn't be right."

"I guess so."

"Still...I suppose it would be nice to have her speak about her experience as a voice actor. She is currently part of a major production."

"Yeah... And I'm sure everyone would love hearing about how sh got started with her job."

"Didn't she say that her boss basically picked her up off the street?"

Patricia sweat-dropped. "I-I'm sure it's a more interesting story than that...even though Kagami-chan isn't exactly one to fib about such things."

"Maybe we should ask her to invite her fellow cast members. You know, see how their stories differ and all."

"Great idea...but will they go for it?"

The two friends were silent for a long moment as they considered that thought. Really? Why would a bunch of talented voice actors, who were quickly rising up in the world of anime, be interested in doing a little Q & A for an AV club? Both Hiyori and Patricia sweat-dropped at the thought. The best scenario they could come up with in their heads involved them being thrown out of the studio building...the worst case involved a 10 year prison sentence for stalking.

"Well...let's try asking Kagami-chan first," said Patricia nervously.

"Y-Yeah. At least we know Hiiragi-sempai. And she can be quite agreeable too. We'll give it a try tomorrow."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back at the Izumi household

"Yo, Kagamin," said Konata to the phone in her ususal cherry mood. "Funny, shouldn't it be _me _calling _you_ at around this hour? But fortunately, Kuroi-sensei didn't give us much homework, huh?"

"Yeah, lucky us," replied Kagami with a subtle but distinctive lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Something Konata picked up quickly.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Huh? No, I am, really. Without homework, I've had a lot of time to think about...stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Ummm...nothing much...stuff at school, at my job...uhh..."

A mischievous cat-grin formed on Konata's lips thought her caller couldn't see it. "Thinkin' about boys, are we, Kagamin?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that!" came the immediate and emphasized reply.

Konata giggled. "Oh relax, Kagamin. I'm just messing with you."

"Geez, you're impossible sometimes, Konata."

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

There was a short silence that followed that question. Konata could hear Kagami struggling for words on the other line and her own expression turned a little more serious. "Kagami? you there?"

"Uh, yeah. About this call. Um...I just...wanted to ask a question." Kagami was using her _deredere_ voice again. Something Konata found absolutely adorable and simply couldn't help but smiling at. Konata also knew that every time Kagami used that voice she was being serious about something. "I wanted to ask...Am I doing fine?"

"Fine?...Fine at what? You mean work?

"Um...not really."

"You mean school?"

"Not exactly..."

"...Ok, if you're worried if the level gap between our avatars on _Guild Wars_ then don't sweat it. It's only cause you're a casual gamer and not a hardcore gamer like me. We can easily level you up and with a high-level like me in your party you'll catch up in no time at al--"

"No! No, it's definitely not about that."

"...Then where exactly do you wanna know where you're supposed to be doing?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You ask me how fine you're doing but I need to to know at which area so I can give you my opinion. That's usually the way it works."

"That's just it. I don't know which area I supposed to be asking about."

"...eh?"

"I was just told to ask the closest friend I know If I was doing fine...He never told me exactly what I'm supposed to be fine in. I was actually hoping you'd know, Konata."

If Kagami was actually there Konata would've been staring at her like she was doing to the phone. A long silenced passed between them which for Kagami started to feel really awkward after the first five seconds. She was the one to break the silence.

"Um, sorry, that must've sounded crazy. Sorry to bother you, Konata. I guess I'll just be goin--"

Kagami was interrupted when she heard Konata snicker uncontrollably. And that snicker slowly turned into a cackle of laughter . If only Kagami could see her friend at that moment. Konata was slapping her knee and not trying at all to conceal her feeling towards Kagami who was by now wondering if her friend had gone mad.

For a moment Konata didn't know what got into her. The question was so out of the blue but at the same time something she would never even think of Kagami to ask. It was like the perfect irony of something she couldn't fathom completely. She wished Kagami was really there in front of her right now. Konata would love nothing more than to charge at Kagami and give her the tightest hug she could give. Heck, she'd probably kiss her if she could afford to not make it look like one of her yuri mangas.

"Oy! K-Konata! what's so funny?" asked Kagami on the other line.

Konata took a moment to catch her breath. "Oh man! Kagamin, I can't believe you'd ask something like that. Actually, I can't believe someone would get you to ask something like that! Whoever that guy is, he can sure push your buttons!"

"Never mind that! I don't understand any of this! What does that question mean anyway?"

"Kagamin...do you know how many people depend on you?"

Kagami was silent. Off the top of her head she thought about a few people she knew. Konata and Tsukasa who always ask to copy her homework. Misao and Ayano as well. But what did that have to do with anything?

"Um, I guess you guys, who always ask for my homework," said Kagami rather unsure.

"Do you think that's it? We just depend on you for our homework? And you think it's just us?"

"Well...umm...I'm really sure where you're getting to here."

"Kagamin...When I first met you, honestly I didn't think much of you at the time. But now I just can't imagine not ever having you around. Kagami, you're my best friend. And I definitely depend on you for more than my homework, you know. You're always there for me and you never skip out on doing me a favor no matter how small. Honestly, sometimes a I feel embarrassed to just know you. I know that sounds a bit exaggerated but...I mean it, you're irreplaceable, Kagamin. Plus, everyone respects you."

Kagami was stammering a bit on the other line. Konata could tell she was blushing. "Well...U-Um...I-I don't think everyone respects me like the way you put it. I mean...I'm not that special...am I?"

"Are you kidding?! You know how many times Tsukasa keeps telling me "I wanna be like Onee-chan.""

"She says that all the time!"

"But did you know even Yu-chan, Minami-chan, even Patty-chan, say that a lot too? Even Miyuki-chan some times says that even though she's very bookish, she'd rather be more assertive and a more take-action type of person like Kagami-san. At work, when Patty-chan talks about you, she keeps telling me she likes the way you always pull through with whatever you're doing. She likes that about you and tries to be like that as well. You know how she could be a bit of an airhead after all. Yu-chan wishes she could take as much responsibility as you and she sometimes tells me that she heard Minami saying that Minami-chan wants to be as confident and outgoing as you."

"O-O-Oy, K-Konata. You can't be serious with all that, can--"

"And do you know every time I go to your class to look for you, I keep hearing people go "Ask Hiiragi-san about it" or "Hiiragi-san can definitely help with that" or "Hiiragi will definitely know what to do!" Even my own dad is always like "Oy, Kona-chan, why don't you be more like the friend of yours with the bunny-ears hair-do." Face it, Kagamin..._everybody_ admires you!"

"I...I didn't know that...Why would they say things like that? I mean, I don't think I'm all that great."

"That's the problem, Kagamin! _You're_ the only one who doesn't think that."

Kagami was silent on the other line. Konata knew her friend probably had a thoughtful expression on her face right now. Konata sighed and shook her head even though Kagami couldn't see her.

"Listen, Kagamin," continued Konata. "What everyone says about you, about how great you are is true. However, you yourself have just a little too much insecurity to see it. Not that it's a bad thing, you know. Insecurity allows us to find our weaknesses and improve on them. But you yourself are always so humble...I think it's because you're so shy about yourself, but then again, that's your cute attractive side, Kagamin."

Though she couldn't see, Konata knew Kagami was flushed on the other end of the line. "You don't have to say that! What's so cute about it?!"

"Well, it's cute because it makes you mysterious and it make people want to know you better. It makes people wanna get close to you. It's probably also the reason why that person who asked you to ask me that question is interested in you."

"Eh?! Interested?"

"Oh, no doubt about it. That guy, whoever he is, really wants to get to know you...and he _is_ a _guy_ right?"

The last part of that sentence had a certain tone that made Kagami uncomfortable. Konata was a slacker but she was by no means an idiot. She was catching on quick. Already she could hear Konata snickering at the other end of the line. Kagami wanted to say something back but nothing came to mind.

"Anyways, Kagami," continued the blue-haired otaku. "Maybe it's time you open up more. People like you. Once they get a piece of you, they'll definitely want the whole thing afterwards. Maybe it's time you get to know this guy a little bit better yourself you know."

"Oy, Konata don't you think that's being too forward?"

"Somehow I don't think the guy you're talking about would mind."

"Yes he would! That darn bossy know-it-all would mind everything I do."

Konata grinned like a cat again. "O-ho-ho, looks like you already know a lot about him as well, Kagamin."

Konata could almost hear Kagami blush on the other end. "Eh...It's not like I wanna..."

"Sound's like He's been giving you a hard time...I _like_ this guy already."

"Konata!"

The otaku gave a hearty laugh. "You know, The more I think about it, the more it sounds like you're interested in this guy too."

"Why would I be interested in that jerk?!"

"Because he's the first guy in a while, aside from me and your family, that's been able to see your true self. That's the only way he would've thought of giving you that question to ask me, your best friend."

Kagami was quiet for a bit. Konata was really wishing she could be talking to Kagami face to face right now. How cute would the twin-ponytail girl would look right now? Before Kagami could say anything back, Konata continued the conversation herself.

"Listen, Kagamin. Maybe it's time to turn the tables around on this guy."

"Huh? What do you mean, Konata?"

"Seems to me he's been forcing you to reveal more of yourself to him. Now I think you should try forcing him to reveal more of himself. Let his true feelings come out. Next time you meet this guy. Don't let him corner you with all his teasing. I'm sure he does that a lot. You have to catch him off-guard. Get him into a corner. You understand me Kagamin?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Good! Now, I think you shoul--"

Konata was interrupted when suddenly Misao came from behind and exclaimed, "What the heck is goin' on here?!"

Konata jumped in shock and nearly dropped the phone and she could hear Kagami give out a surprised yelp from her end. Konata managed to avoid hurting herself or damaging her phone and turned to Misao who wore an irritated expression. Konata sweat-dropped and Kagami's voice could be heard on the other end asking, "Oy! What's going on over there."

Misao quickly grabbed the phone from Konata's hand and spoke into it. "Hiiragi! Is this you?"

"Misao? What are you doing there?"

"Never mind that, Hiiragi! More importantly, you're interupting our grand battle for supremacy here! Have a little tact why won't ya!"

"...Ehh?"

Konata butted in and took the phone away from Misao and spoke back to Kagami in a calm voice. "Don't worry about it, Kagamin. Misakichi here just can't wait to lose to me again so she's in a hurry."

"No way, Chibiko! Not this time!" exclaimed Misao loud enough for even Kagami to hear clearly.

"Or so she says," retorted Konata. "Anyway, I'd better go Kagamin. Just remember what I said and good luck dealing with your, um, male acquaintance and everything."

Kagami stammered. "Huh? W-Wait, Konata are you suggesting...He's not my--!"

Konata cut off Kagami when she hung up the phone. Konata put the phone back on it's cradle with a sigh. Most interesting conversation she's had with Kagami, she thought to herself. To think that that workaholic found herself a guy who actually thinks of her. She had to laugh at the thought. She thought about her own relationship, how it felt to know that someone, even though was hundreds of miles away, was still thinking of her as if she was next to him.

Konata wondered how much Kagami already knew about this boy who was nagging her. She wondered if Kagami herself suspected any of the things Konata told her. No way, Konata thought. That girl is too caught up with her own feelings she sometimes has trouble reading the feelings of others.

That guy however. From what she gathered from That short conversation over the phone, he seemed to be Kagami's opposite. Someone who's so caught up in_ other's_ feelings that he forgets to manage his own. Konata could imagine someone like that could be a little hard to deal with. Someone like that would often come off as brash and hostile. No surprise Kagami was annoyed by him.

But for some reason, Konata could not think of anyone else that might make for a good match with Kagami. She wondered what that bot was like now. It has to be someone from work. And it has to be someone close to Kagami's own age. Maybe a recent high school graduate.

"Oy, what's with that look Chibikko?" asked Misao.

Konata was smiling at her own thoughts before she knew it. She realized she must've been quite for a while after putting down the phone. "Nothing...Just, happy for a friend."

"Eh? Just what were you and Hiiragi talking about anyway?"

"Nothing too important...Anyway, what's what that about not loosing to me this time?"

"That's right!" said Misao putting forward a clenched fist of determination. "I ain't backing down until I beat you!"

"If that's the case it's gonna be a long night."

"Just you wait!"

Misao trotted back to Konata's room and Konata, after sighing exasperatingly, followed shortly after. However before entering her room, she turned to look back towards the phone. She gave a hopeful smile. "_Gambatte _Kagamin."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Over at the Hiiragi household.

Kagami stared blankly at her phone as it beeped away with the familiar disconnection tone. She grumbled a bit, mostly towards Konata who couldn't hear her anymore, and put down the phone back on its cradle with a sigh. That girl really is impossible, she thought to herself.

"Honestly, if that was all she was gonna say...I might as well ave just emailed her."

She leaned against the wall, relaxing her head on the soft wood. She looked up blankly at the ceiling where a small bug was buzzing around a florescent light. The conversation with Konata recapped in her head like a tape recorder. Short or not, she didn't really regret making that call instead of using the more subtle email method.

The part about him be interested in her...Yeah, right! As if! Why would Tetsuya be interested in her. He's her senior by at least a year. That was all their relationship is. A simple senior-junior type. He helps her out a bit while constantly teasing her about how much better he is. It's classic. Why would he have any further interests in me other than that?

Konata's words rang in her head: People like you. Once they get a piece of you, they'll definitely want the whole thing afterwards.

"That's ridiculous!" she suddenly said out loud.

Kagami blushed, then looked around. She was afraid someone might have heard that. But luckily she was alone in the hallway. The rest of her family must be in their rooms. Kagami let out a breath of relief then returned to that question in her head. More of Konata's word came flooding back. She could still hear her friends voice: It's cute because it makes you mysterious and it make people want to know you better. It makes people wanna get close to you. It's probably also the reason why that person who asked you to ask me that question is interested in you.

Those thought made Kagami blush unconsciously. What would Tetsuya say if he could see her now? If he could read his thoughts. He'd probably teas her more. That's all he ever does anyway...but he does sometimes give good advice...sometimes he even gives encouragement...and that time when they met Natsume-san...

And lastly, She remembered Konata saying: Maybe it's time you turn the tables on this guy.

That thought hovered inside Kagami's head. She stood in silence in the middle of the hall for a few more moments. Then a smile crept across her face. She even let out a small giggle.

"Turn the tables huh?" She said to herself.

Why not? That guy's been having his way for too long now. It's only right that Kagami gets a peak at what makes that jerk tick, as well as what he really thinks of her. She won't let him gain the upper hand on her again, just becaus he is her _sempai_. Kagami pushed off the wall and started to walk back to her room, an air of confidence surrounding her. She had some plotting to do.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Had a serious case of writer's block last week. But I think it's gone now. However thanks to that little break, I did get a bit of brainstorming done about the possibilities of the next installment of my OBM fics. I've already pretty much decided that whenever the next one will be written, it will focus on Tsukasa and will take place during the girls' first year in college (yes, in my world, even Tsukasa made it to college). Anyway, more on that once I'm done with Kagami's story. In the mean time, pls, R&R.


	13. It's gonna be one of those days

Disclaimer: I don not own Lucky Star...the distinct lack of fanservice proves this fact.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Studio Peach.

Aoi Omori was considered childish by most of her peers. Many saw here as a girl that never really grew up. At school she was the kinda strange but still lovable nerd that got along beautifully with everyone she met but never seem to specifically belong into a single group or category. No, she was all her own, and many believed she liked it that way. Her life as an otaku started when she was five and her uncle gave her a set of original _Astro Boy_ volumes as a christmas present and her life has stayed the course ever since.

Her own office was a clear picture of this. Her desk was pretty normal but on top of it was he personal laptop computer, it's front end covered in stickers of various anime themes. instead of the usual two office chairs on the other side of her desk reserved for visitors, she had a big, lounge style couch. On the other wall was a very large glass and metal bookshelf. one-third of the bookshelf had actual books. The other two-thirds were her rather impressive collection of manga and anime figurines and assembled mecha model kits.

In the anime business, her talent for picking up other people's talents were well respected and no sooner did she start out her career in the industry did she know that she was destined for the job of a producer. Gathering all the right people with all the right skills to where they needed to be in order to create a masterpiece. Just what a budding new animation studio needed in this very competitive market.

Aoi sat in her office looking though some paperwork when the knock came at her door. She looked up from her papers and called out loud for whoever was knocking to come in. The door opened and the familiar sight of Kagami in her school uniform peeked her head inside.

"Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting, Omori-san," said Kagami with the utmost politeness.

Aoi couldn't help but find humor in the girl's almost perpetual tact. She motioned for the high school girl to come in and have a seat. Kagami complied and took a seat at the couch then gave the room a once-over. Oh, yeah, she thought, Konata-chan would love it here.

"Just got back from recording?" said Aoi to break the ice. "How was it?"

"Um, yes. It went great, Omori-san."

"Oh, come now, Kagami-chan. Use my first name. It's not like were strangers are we?"

"Uh, sure Omo--Aoi-san."

Aoi stifled a giggle. Alright, fine. Let's just let her warm up. Aoi had wanted her to drop the suffix but she guess Kagami was just raised too properly for that. She remembered that when Kagami passed her employee admission form, she mentioned there that her father was a priest and she, her mother, and her sisters worked as shrine maidens. Yup, definitely a stereotypically proper background.

"How's work treating you, by the way? Nothing major to report, right? No big problems?"

"No, nothing at all. I actually like working here."

"I can see that. And the other crew have been giving me some encouraging feedback about your work. They say your natural acting skills are a cut above most people."

Kagami's face turned a shade of red. "That's, um, good to know."

"And yet oh so humble," said Aoi.

"Excuse me?"

Aoi seemed surprised at that. "Huh? Wait, did I say that out loud? Hehehe. Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

Kagami turned a few more shades of red.

Aoi was quite humored. "Tetsuya-kun was right. You really do need to open up more."

At the mention of a certain boy's name, Kagami's expression noticeably changed. "Oh what does he know? All that guy does is point out my flaws like he's making a shopping list. I mean, what am I supposed to do. Is he doing just that? Making a shopping list? Is there a secret personality store out there somewhere where I can shop for all that stuff. I would love to know where it is if only to get that guy of my case. I mean, granted he does give me great advice and has helped tremendously with my voice-acting but if he really wants me to be more productive he could at least try to--"

Kagami had to stop herself short when she noticed that Aoi was staring at her. She then realized that she was ranting...all at the mention of Tetsuya's name. Her face turned a few dozen shades of crimson, so much that she almost glowed. A few tense seconds of silence as Aoi tried but failed miserably to stifle her laughter.

"You're just something else, Kagami-chan," said Aoi. "So what was it that you came in here for?"

Kagami snapped up. "Um, well...I actually came here to ask about Tetsuya-kun."

A wry smirk formed on Aoi's face. "Really now...?"

Kagami tried not to get any redder. "Um, I just wanna get to know him better because...well, I need to know how to deal with him sometimes."

Aoi leaned forward on her desk. "I see...Alright. First tell me what you know."

"I know his dad is gone and I've already met his mom and little sister. He lives in a small apartment near here and that he usually goes to his family's home during the weekends. That's about it."

"Mmm-hmm. And what do you wanna know about him more of?"

"Well, I guess I'd like to know how he got this job."

"Okay, let me tell you about that. You see, he started here about three years ago. At the time he was enrolled in a high school in close to this are. I forgot the name of it but was the same school his parents studied at. As a student he sought a bit of independence and started job hunting in the middle of his first year. At first it was the usual stuff: restaurant cashier, store clerk, odd jobs by the government like...counting traffic.

"By the start of his second year, _Studio Peach_ was just getting its legs up in the business and I was desperately searching for new talent and well..."

"Tetsuya-kun applied for a job here?"

"Well not exactly..."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Three years ago

It was the middle of a Saturday morning in the city and inside a small 24 hour diner near the train station a very depressed-looking Aoi was drowning her in sorrows in...coffee (It was morning and she was supposed to be at work, of course it wouldn't be alcohol.) Her waiter. a slightly younger-looking Tetsuya was bringing her her fifth cup of caffe latte. he was a bit curious on why she had her had down on the able. With all that caffeine, you'd think she would jumping all over the place.

"Here's your coffee miss," he said lazily.

Aoi suddenly sprang up like a mousetrap in reverse. Tetsuya nearly spilled the hot drink on the saucer.

"Thank you, my boy! I was waiting for this," said Aoi, taking the cup before Tetsuya could put down the saucer on the table. Aoi drank half the cup in one gulp, ignoring the high temperature. Tetsuya was starting to look worried.

"Hey, are you sure you shouldn't cut back on the caffeine already?"

"Oh, I'll be fine!" exclaimed Aoi, managing to sound both depressed and hyper. "Besides, you look like you could use some as well! You look like you're pretty tired yourself."

"Well, I'm ten minutes away from finishing my night shift. Can't wait for that clock to chime at nine."

"What?! It's almost nine?!" Aoi shouted out Tetsuya jumped and so did about half the other diners there. Tetsuya pointed to a digital clock on the wall which showed the time to be 8:51 am. Upon seeing that, Aoi went deeper into depression. "Oh great! I was supposed to be in the office by eight! Now I'm late for work and have nothing to show for it! This day sucks!"

Aoi slammed her head back down onto the table in defeat. Tetsuya sweat-dropped. "Yeah, well...I guess we all have those days."

"Where the heck am I gonna find new talents now? Everyone I was in contact with suddenly decided they'd rather go to other places. All this because my studio is new! Why can't people take more risks in life?"

Aoi continued to sulk into tablecloth. Just then, another waiter popped his head out of the kitchen and gave Tetsuya a look. Tetsuya noticed and sighed exasperatingly, knowing what was coming. "Oi Tetsuya!" called out the other guy. "When the heck are you gonna take out the damn trash."

Tetsuya took a moment to readjust his expression and tone of voice then replied to the other waiter in a voice that leaked of murdorous intent. "I'll take out the trash when it becomes _my_ job and not _yours_!"

The other waiter took a step back in fear and sweated a little. Aoi, upon hearing the exchange, stopped sulking and suddenly looked up at Tetsuya with interest. At that moment, an older gentleman who seemed to be the diner's manager came out another door. "Is there a problem here, guys? I thought I heard someone growling."

All of the hosility in Tetsuya's face disappeared instantly and was replaced by a bright expression. His voice went a few dozen pitches higher as he replied "Oh, nothing is wrong sir. Everything is fine."

The sudden and fluid change in Tetsuya's voice was instantly caught by Aoi who was now greatly interested in the boy. Slowly she was putting stuff together in her mind and planning out scenarios. Oh, yes, she thought, this could work. The manager of the diner turned to look at the other waiter with a stern glare as if to say "get back to your job." The other waiter did just that and went back into the kitchen supposedly to take out the trash. Then the manager turned back to Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, it's just about your quittin' time," he said. "You can pick up your stuff and go home. Good work today."

"Thank you, sir!" said Tetsuya still maintaining that upbeat tone that almost sounded goofy.

The manager went back into his office and the second the door shut, Tetsuya went back to his normal, aggravated, self. "Man, 'bout time for me to leave. I really need to find a better place than this."

Tetsuya stared to walk away when he was suddenly stopped by something pulling on the back of his apron. "Hm?"

Tetsuya turned back to see it was Aoi's hand grabbing the back strap of his apron, holding him in place. Five seconds ago, he rembered her depressed and sulking. Now she had a look that is usually reserved for villains in manga and anime. It made the boy swallow nervously and sweat-drop when Aoi's eye seemed to sparkle with intention.

"That was some good acting there," said Aoi.

"Um...thanks?"

"Hey...You wouldn't happen to be looking for a different job now would you?"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back at the present.

"--and the rest is history," concluded Aoi with a proud grin.

Kagami sweat-dropped. She had this feeling of deja vu. "I hope you don't recruit all your talents like that, Aoi-san."

"Well, anything to avoid all that red tape."

"So he's been industry for three years already. Was he that talented when he started out?"

"Not really. Actually he was like you. It took him a while to get the hang of things but once he did, there's no denying he's one of the better talents in this industry. And I see the same potential in you, Kagami-chan. And, so does Tetsuya, most likely. Probably why he's so interested in you."

The blood returned to Kagami's face. "He's not interested in me!"

Aoi laughed it off. "Oh, how would you know?"

"I just...I just do, ok?"

"You tsunderes are really alike. I guess that's why you're here. You're asking about Tetsuya because you want to know more about him. And since Tetsuya hardly ever opens up to others, you wanna find out a way to get him to show more of his true feeling, huh? Something to show what his true personality is like, right?"

Kagami's blush thickened.

Aoi was really having fun now. "Okay then. I'll help you."

Kagami looked up with wide eyes. "Really?"

"I've seen the way he acts around you. I also think it's time he get's a taste of his own medicine. Don't worry, we'll get that guy to open up. And I know just the way to do it."

"You do? What's that?"

Aoi smirked with a twinkle in her eye. She opened a drawer on her desk and picked up a couple of binders from it. She took one and tossed it towards Kagami. Kagami caught the binder and checked the outside of it. It was a plain red plastic cover with no label. She opened the binder and read the first page inside.

Kagami's eyes widened. She turned the page and they widened a bit more. Aoi saw that she was getting the picture. Having known Tetsuya for a while, she knew his one true weakness in this industry. She and Kagami are so gonna hit him where it stings him the most.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

A little later that day.

Tetsuya was casually making his way across the main lobby with the intent of walking out of the main doors and taking his sweet time walking to his apartment building a few blocks down the road. It had been a packed day, more than usual. He spent most of the day recording but nearly all of his free time was taken away by invites to audition for certain roles. All day, he read script after script and followed endless instruction form directors on lowering or increasing pitch, giving it more feeling, using different dialects, and so on. After a hectic day of recording it was the best plan he thought of all day: go home. He could already see it, the rotating main doors of the building. They were almost inviting.

He was almost there, just a few more steps. He could almost feel the wind from the outside and the unmistakable smell of car exhaust in his nose. The sweet smell of freedom, he decided. He was reaching out his hand to touch the glass of the doors, hoping to feel its cool, smooth texture. A little push though those doors and he can finally--

"Shimakage-kun~n~n~n~n!"

The said boy damn near fell on the glass when his name was called out. He turned around to see that already familiar sailor uniform. Kagami was skipping towards him with a smile plastered to her face. Tetsuya noted it to be unusually unsettling to see her like that,

Kagami stopped right in front of him. "Shimakage! I'm glad I caught you."

"That makes one of us," he said. "What do you need, Hiiragi-san?"

Kagami seemed unaffected by the offhanded comment. "You see, I'm up for a new role and I was already given the new script."

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "A new role? Wow, you're moving up in the world, aren't you?"

"Ain't it great? Anyway, they gave me the script to practice but I find it hard to do so since my character has a lot of scenes with another character. I really can't practice those kinds of scenes alone without a partner. So I was hoping..."

"...You want me to practice with you?"

Kagami shot him one of those puppy-dog looks. "Just one scene, please. Just enough to prepare me for rehearsals."

Looking down at her wide, sparkly, pleading eyes, Tetsuya found his eyes started twitching slightly. Kagami didn't seem to notice this, or at least was not minding it. Kagami continued to beg him with her stare, Tetsuya's brain was sending alarms to him that said this situation didn't feel all that kosher.

"Does it have to be me?" he finally asked.

Kagami put on an upset face. The kind of face that sends the message that you just committed some deadly sin and are going to spend a thousand years in hell to redeem it.

"Hmmmm. You know, you're the one who's always tutoring me even when I don't ask for it. I thought you'd like to know how good I was getting by practicing some lines with me. Or do you think I'm not worth it."

Tetsuya's heart rate went up a beat or two. His brow started producing a very thin film of sweat. Damn women and they feminine psychology. No way he could refuse her now.

"I guess...If it's just one scene I could practice with you."

Kagami beamed instantly. "That's great! Thanks, Tetsuya-kun!"

Tetsuya's eye twitched again. When did she start calling him by his first name? That was when another question popped into his head. One that he knew he probably should've asked a little earlier. "Um, what's the role anyway? What's the production?"

As if on cue, Kagami produced a red covered binder and handed it to the curious boy. He took it and turned to the first page. His eyes widened so much it almost pushed his glasses of his face. He looked up from the binder to look at Kagami as if to see if she was serious. The high school girl simply gave him an innocent smiling face that he was sure he saw in a nightmare somewhere.

This was gonna be a painful afternoon.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Not much going on here But I decided to save the rest for next chapter. As usual, pls. R&R. I love hearing everyone's opinion even if it's not all positive all the time. I realize that you guys have your own opinions on how this story should go but please remember that I'm writing the characters as I envisioned them and as close to how I feel they would act if they were real. I know I've been beating up Kagami a lot lately but it's not because I hate her. I believe it's the only way I can capture her true charm. Same goes with Tetsuya. I know he seems a bit mean but I still think He's way more realistic than a stereotypical prince-charming wannabe. And besides, That's not his true personality, being mean and all.

Well, that's how I feel about the characters anyway. Feel free to tell me your opinion on this.


	14. Guess it wasn't quite one of those days

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...how about now?...nope...now?...still no.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Studio Peach, at some empty office.

Saying that Tetsuya was uncomfortable was a gross understatement at the moment. Saying he was uncomfortable was like saying a winter in Alaska was a bit nippy. The smiling face of his junior sitting on the opposite couch across the small coffee table in front of them wasn't making things any easier. His eyes alternated looking at Kagami and the red binder in his hands repeatedly.

To put in perspective how nervous he was, Tetsuya actually kept scanning the room as if looking for a quick escape route. But unfortunately there was none. The door into the office was behind where Kagami was sitting. Thee was a closet door to the side, and the window in the room leads to a five storey drop.

"Well..." Tetsuya tried to break the ice. "I'm kinda glad that you're exploring other opportunities in business and...uh...diversifying your genres but..."

"Is there a problem, Tetsuya-kun?" asked Kagami with all the innocence of a kindergarten student.

There was his first name again. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was telling himself that he should be glad that Kagami was showing that she was starting to think better of him, that they were getting on friendlier terms. Gods knew he wanted to get a little closer to her but the situation seemed off to him.

"...I...didn't really expect someone like you to pick something like this, that's all."

"Oh? Why wouldn't you expect something like this from me?"

There were so many ways he wanted to answer that question but he couldn't even force himself to say a single word. Kagami looked at him with bright, sparkling eager eyes as if she was actually waiting for a legitimate answer. Tetsuya felt like he had a frog stuck up his throat...A very restless frog at that.

After a slightly awkward silence, Kagami continued. "You told me yourself that the most important part of being a voice actor is expressing feeling and emotion. I think this kind of project will help me a lot on that front. Don't you think so?"

Tetsuya stared at the binder. "Oh yeah...most definitely."

Kagami clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Great then let's get started then."

Before Tetsuya could protest, Kagami had already opened her own red covered binder to the first page. She looked up at Tetsuya with an expectant look. He soon realized she was waiting for him to open the binder in his own hands. He grumbled a bit and followed suit. His eyes glossed over the first page again, not really wanting to pick up the details.

The binders were copies of a script as it would seem. Tetsuya had seen enough of the writing format in his time on the job to spot a script a mile away. It was also short, too short to bee a full-length episode, and only seemed to encompass once scene. Enough for an audition's worth, he supposed. But this wasn't just any script as he assumed. The first page was enough to give him a clue about what the scene was about.

"It's my line first," said Kagami. "Okay, here I go..." Kagami took a deep breath. Tetsuya swallowed nervously.

_"Oh, onii-chan...this is...this is really making me nervous. Are you sure about this?" _said Kagami in a really cutesy, innocent, and nervous voice.

There was a measurable time where Tetsuya hesitated before reading the lines his character was supposed to say.

_"Don't worry about it. Just do as I say, and you'll be fine..." _said Tetsuya trying to sound confident as the script said to do but not really succeeding. Kagami didn't seem to mind it.

_"I-I will, onii-chan. What should I do first?"_

_"First, take it out. But be careful not to damage it."_

Tetsuya read at that point that Kagami's character takes 'it' out of it's 'package' and 'fondles it caressingly in her hands'. He tried to control the twitch in his eye.

_"Wow, it's bigger than I thought," _said Kagami._ "Are you sure it will fit?"_

_"It will with enough lubrication."_

"Oh, I see. Alright..."

Tetsuya read further into the script as Kagami's character was supposed to 'apply a generous amount of lubrication on to the _shaft_ with her hands in preparation for insertion'. That twitching eye of his was getting worse now, and a knot was forming in his belly. He wondered what it was doing to his voice work.

Tetsuya swallowed nervously and continued onwards, trying to stay in character. _"Ok, good...spread around more...up and down just like that..."_

_"Onii-chan, this feels really gross."_

_"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."_

_"How long do I have to do this?"_

_"Just keep rubbing it more, I'll tell you when to stop."_

The script said said that this action continued for a while. Tetsuya thought this would be a nice time to catch his breath a bit. He made the mistake of looking up and saw that Kagami, in a likely attempt to better her acting, was emulating the actions with her free hand described in the script. His face turned a couple of shades of red and decided it was best continue this now and finish it as soon as possible.

_"Alright, that should be enough," _said Tetsuya, barely staying in character.

_"Uh...Alright...So what do we do now?"_

_"Now it's time to insert it, I guess"_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"Don't worry, We'll be careful about it."_

At this point the script simply said that the 'act of insertion' has started with Kagami's character doing most of the effort. Again, Kagami tried to emulate the actions in the scrip using the hand not holding the binder. Tetsuya couldn't help but look. To complicate things for him more, Kagami started...making certain sounds.

He looked down at his script. Kagami's character was supposed to moan, groan, and breath heavily while doing the whole 'insertion' process. And Kagami, to her credit, was doing an excellent job at it too, as evident by Tetsuya's reactions to her performance.

If Kagami was taking note of Tetsuya's reactions, she wasn't showing it. _"...uugggh...unnn....urrrr...it's...ahhh...pretty hard.....aack!"_

__

As Kagami continued to moan and groan, that twitch in Tetsuya's eye was threatening to turn into a full blown epileptic seizure. his hand was now crumpling the binder in his hand with a vice-like grip. That knot in his stomach has now traveled up to his throat. He couldn't believe what was going on here. Almost three years in this business and he had manage to completely this...genre of a script. three years he stayed clean of this stuff, refusing offer after offer.  
_  
_

And now how did this happen? How did he ever agree to do this? Sure it's not really being recorded and he's just helping a fellow sieyuu in her work but of all the scripts to use...and of all people. Why Kagami? Never in a million years would he peg her to be someone who would do soemthing like this. She just didn't seem the type.

Or maybe that was just him. Maybe it was all a preconception. A very wrong preconception. After all, he never really did get to know her properly and maybe this was that hidden aspect of her personality. So did that mean Kagami was secretly a closet per--no way! He refused to think about it like that. But why was he so stubborn? Why would he refuse to accept that side of Kagami?...and _why_ won't she stop all that moaning?! It's in the script, yes, but she's been doing it for like half-a-minute already! What is she waiting fo--oh, wait.

Tetsuya reviewed the script. It was his line next. _"Try not to force yourself if it's to hard." _By then, Tetsuya's voice was breaking up.

__

Kagami with a determined yet still cutesy voice. _"No, I can't stop now...I'll make sure this goes in...ARGHH!"_  
_  
_

Tetsuya cringed as the script said that at that point the 'shaft' was now fully inside its housing.

Kagami let out a relived sigh _"Aaaahhh...I can't believe it's finally in..."_

_"Good thing...I was worried something might break."_

_"It feels pretty good once it's in there, huh?"_

_"Eh...right, I suppose it does."_

_"Onii-chan, can you turn it a bit to see if it's fitting just fine?" _

_"Uh...sure."_

__

Tetsuya read the script and it indicated that his character 'turns the shaft left and right' and 'spreads the lubricating fluid about'. He briefly considered trying to emulate the action just as Kagami did. A nanosecond later, he dismissed the thought (and by that he actually mentally thew it in the back of his mind and pounded it with a mental hammer until he couldn't think about it anymore) and simply waited for Kagami's next line.  
_  
_

_"Now...all that's left is to insert the cylinders then connect the transmission."_

_  
"Yeah, after that we'll..._wait, what!?"

Kagami looked up from her script and stared and a bewildered Tetsuya. "Uh, Shimakage-san, I don't think that's your line."

"Hold on a second here. What did you mean about cylinders and transmission?"

"Well the whole scene is about tuning an engine. Our characters just finished inserting a new _camshaft_ into the underside of the engine and now it's time to put in the cylinders and transmission assembly...or didn't you read ahead?"

"But...I thought--"

"Oh c'mon. After all, what rating did you say this fic was?"

Tetsuya stared at Kagami who was comfortable to simply return Tetsuya's gaze with an innocent look that would make one assume she had nothing to do with his confusion. Tetsuya then looked back down on his copy of the script and began skimming across the remaining few pages. Kagami was right.

Tetsuya's eye twitch got so bad that it looked like his eye might fall off. His jaw practically fell off its hinge.

He was so flabbergasted that he almost didn't notice Aoi walk out of the closet, one arm over her stomach and the other with the hand covering her mouth trying to hold back a cackle of laughs. Tetsuya's gaze quickly shifted to the laughing Aoi then back at Kagami who by then had started to show that she too was holding back fits of laughs. After a one second thought process of figuring out what was going, a vein popped on his temple.

Kagami was the first to speak up, it a humored but genuinely apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Shumakage-san. But Aoi-san talked me into it."

Tetsuya's neck creaked as he slowly turned to stare at their producer and acting manager. Aoi had git written all over her face but she was not the least bit trying to hide it. "Oh, don't look so upset! You had this coming for being so mean to Kagami-chan! I wanted to see you take your own medicine for once. I knew this would be the ticket."

More veins popped all over Tetsuya's head. Aoi, no longer holding back, was now on her butt on the floor cackling away. It took a short while but eventually Kagami also let out a fe laughs but was modest enough at least to look away from Tetsuya. And that was apparently the last straw.

Tetsuya, in a loud huff, dropped the binder on the table and promptly walked out the door.

Kagami's sight followed him as he exited. Her humor now gone, she was able to note that he looked pretty upset. She turned to see that Aoi was still laughing her head off. Kagami sweat-dropped at that. "Looks like he's really mad."

Aoi stopped laughing long enough to respond. "I can understand. Tetsuya-kun _hates_ adult-themes scripts. The one I gave you guys is actually a rejected filler episode script for some older anime. The joke is obvious but I knew it would still make Tetsuya cringe. I loved that look on his face!"

"Why does he hate it so much?"

"I dunno. That's just the way he is. All this time, ever since he started his career, he avoided doing work like this."

Aoi may have still been humored but Kagami seemed to be getting less so. She looked out the door where Tetsuya exited in a huff and started thinking about what she should do know. She was starting to think the little prank may have affected him a little too much. More than what Kagami wanted anyway. It didn't take too long for Kagami to decide on an action.

Without saying a word to Aoi, Kagami dropped her binder as well and went after Tetsuya out the door before the producer of the room could stop her.

Aoi manged to stop her fits and relived herself with a long sigh. She had a knowing smile on her face. "I swear...those two..."

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Outside the building.

Tetsuya had just left the building, still rather bothered by the whole ordeal. Like he really needed more reasons to not like this day. What ere they thinking?...Actually, no, what was Aoi-san thinking? She knew how sensitive he was to that kind of stuff and she set it up with Kagami of all people! Wait, why does he care so much that it's Kagami anyway?

"Hey wait!" called out a familiar voice.

Tetsuya didn't need to turn around to see who it was. A few seconds later Kagami showed up waklking next to him. He tried his best to ignore her, trying to show he was still mad at her.

"C'mon, wait up," said Kagami sounding a little more pleading.

Tetsuya let out an exasperated sigh and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He rested himself against the railing that separated the sidewalk from the road. Kagami took a spot next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Kagami. "I didn't know it would affect you like that."

Tetsuya knew he wasn't really mad at her. He was just mad in general. Mad at the fact that his integrity was dented a bit today. He knew it wasn't Kagami's fault.

"Don't beat yourself up," he said reassuringly. "Aoi-san just likes to play pranks on me like that. You should be sorry she managed to con you into doing one of them."

Kagami flashed him a wry smile. "Well, it's not like I didn't enjoy it myself."

Tetsuya became visibly irked and was threatening to go off in a huff again. Kagami, instead f being sympathetic, seemed almost annoyed. This guy was hard to reach. Kagami elbowed him on his arm to get him out of his funk.

"Geez, you're really sensitive about these things aren't you? All that tough act and you can't even handle something like this? Man you're weak."

"So you're telling me you enjoy that type of stuff?"

Kagami's eyes went wide and her face turned a few shades of red. "No! No way! I'm not into that kinda stuff!"

"With the performance you gave back there, I'm not so sure."

Kagami grumbled. "I told you it's not like that!"

"Fine! Sheesh..."

A long moment of silence passed with neither of the two speaking or trying to look at each other. Tetsuya, who seemed ready to storm off, actually didn't move. Kagami was sure he would've taken this time to go home and simply end the day there. She slowly turned to take a peek at him. Coincidentaly it was the same time Tetsuya decided to take a peek at her. Their eyes met and both blushed a second later then quickly averted their gazes again. Another long moment of silence passed.

Kagami broke the silence. "...Look, it was kinda my fault that happened back there. It was because I went to Omori-san and asked some questions that she got the idea to do that."

Tetsuya slowly turned to her. "Questions? About what?"

"About you."

"...Why?"

Now Kagami turned and met his gaze. He expression was completely sincere. "Because I wanted to know more abut you, that's all."

Tetsuya would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback by that. But he managed to maintain most of his composure. "To know more about...Why do you wan't to know more about me?"

"Because...one minute you're like this really disagreeable teacher who keeps finding all the wrong things in my work, another minute you don't seem to care about me at all, and the next minute you take my side when someone else makes fun of me...and sometimes...you genuinely seem like a nice guy...I just don't get you. And I want to know more about you."

Tetsuya blushed and turned his gaze away. Kagami also shyly turned away. More of that familiar silence.

This time it was Tetsuya who broke it. "Well...the truth is I also wanna..."

Kagami turned to him and waited for him to finish what he was gonna say but he never finished it. Instead he went off a tangent. "Well, you already treated me to dinner the other day...I guess I should at least return the favor...Maybe then we could..."

Kaami waited again, for him to both finish his statement and to look at her. After a while it was clear he wouldn't do either until she said something herself. She let out a quiet sigh and had a slightly bemused expression. I suppose this is good start, she thought.

"I'm pretty much free tomorrow after work," said Kagami. "How about you?"

"Um, yeah, that would be fine."

"Then...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Um...sure thing."

They stayed there looking at each other for quite a while but neither of them seemed to have a sense of the time. But before things can get awkward again, Kagami, somehow being the sensible one today, gave him a smile and a quick nod before heading back the the studio building, presumably to get her stuff so that she could also go home. At that thought, Tetsuya suddenly realized how orange the sky was, indicating an already late after noon. It was about time he headed home as well so he turned towards that direction and started walking.

It wasn't until much later at his apartment did he realize that had somehow just asked a girl out on a date for the first time in his life.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Not much to say here. Sorry for breaking the fourth wall...again. It's sorta like an inside joke that only I would get. You see, when I originally thought up this story, the original idea was worthy of an M rating and had little sense to it. But I scrapped that idea and came up with something with a bit more story that could stick to a K+ rating for a wider audience. Also, sorry about this being late. Plot bunnies have been at it again and I've been writing pilot chapters all month. I'm currently deciding which projects are worth pusuing. Anyway, as usual R&R!


	15. A date ALWAYS has more than two people

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star but I wish I did...in the same way I don't own the Vatican...but wish I did.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Saturday afternoon.

With school pretty much over for that given week, high school kids will do pretty much whatever their allowance will allow. And more than often they would do it with the company of others. At the more trendier part of town, a casually dressed Misao and Ayano were doing their best to enjoy their weekend break from school starting off with a nice lunch at the local restaurant.

"Oi, Ayano," started Misao. "It's the weekend. Aren't you supposed to be spending time with onii-chan?"

"Well, he's away doing some club-related activities at the moment," said Ayano. "I won't see him until Monday comes along."

"Lucky you. You have a boyfriend and everything. I haven't had a guy so much as give me a second look."

Just then the waiter arrived with their orders. He handed down a bowl of miso ramen in front of Misao and a plate of yaki udon in front of Ayano. The waiter then bowed and gave parting glances to each of them while telling the two girls to enjoy the meal. Misao couldn't help but notice he looked at Ayano a second longer than he did to here. once the waiter was out of earshot, Misao brought this to Ayano's attention.

"See that? That guy looked at you longer that he did me!"

Ayano sweat-dropped. Misao was really taking this seriously. "Um, don't worry about it Misao-chan. It's probably because of my hair."

"Eh?"

"Well, because I wear my hair all pulled like this, I look like I have a really big forehead. I've always gotten looks from most people because of it.

"Geez, was that it? Why don't you try a _princess _cut or something, and maybe people won't keep looking at you like that."

"Well, it's not really annoying. and besides I don't think I'll look good in a princess cut."

"How about twin tails then?" asked Misao reaching for a red pepper shaker.

"Ah, that's Kagami's look. I wouldn't want Kagami to say I'm stealing her style. Besides I don't think I could pull off that look either."

"Speaking of whom, where's Hiiragi right now? Shouldn't she be hanging out with us or with that _chibiko's _group?" said Misao with a distinct mark of discontent on her face while she starts to sprinkle red pepper into her bowl.

Ayano had a soft smile at Misao's nickname for Kagami's other friend, Izumi-san. "Kagami, told me in an e-mail that she'll be at her job today. She can't hang out."

Misao let out a grunt of frustration, still shaking pepper into her bowl, as her thought turn to their long-time friend. "That Hiiragi. How dare she just take a job like that behind all our backs! I mean, she could have given us some warning!"

"Oh, come on now, Misao-chan. You know how Kagami is actually quite shy. Such a high-profile job like this, Kagami-chan probably had no idea how to tell us." By now Ayano was also noticing that Misao was apparently too engrossed with her thought on Kagami to notice that she was still sprinkling pepper on her bowl. Ayano started to sweat-drop.

"Well sure, but what I'm worried about is if Kagami will let all that fame get o her head. I mean, from what I saw from the DVD Tsukasa lent us, she's pretty good. and She's also supposed to be a main character in this new big-budget production of an already famous manga. Pretty soon she's gonna start hanging out with big stars and major names in the entertainment business, goin' to VIP parties and going on shopping sprees..."

Ayano noticed that Misao's irritation could be measured by the amount of shaking from the pepper shaker. After those first few statements, Misao's hand was going into overtime. Ayano sweat-dropped more. She'd better stop this before this goes off in a really bad direction.

"Misao-chan!" exclaimed Ayano with a slightly scolding tone.

This finally caused Misao to stop shaking the pepper shaker, which has lost about a quarter of its contents already. Misao looked surprised at the sudden outburst of Ayano. She was one of the few people who knew how Ayano can be really scary when she's mad. Misao comically raised her hands in front of her face as if to block an incoming attack.

Instead, she heard Ayano let out a long exasperated sigh. Misao slowly put down her arms and peeked to see Ayano with a calm smile on her face.

"Now, now, Misao-chan," said Ayano. "It's okay to be a little jealous of Kagami but you shouldn't really accuse her of doing all that. Kagami is the most down-to-earth person we know. She would never turn into someone that shallow. I mean, we've known her for years and she's always been one of the top students in class but she always hangs out with us and helps us with our homework."

Misao looked humbled and turned her gaze away. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Kagami is one of the most hard working people we know. I guess if she does get famous, she deserves it."

"Exactly. We should support her. Kagami would do the same for us."

"Still, I hope she still hangs out with us after she gets famous...I've always wanted a celebrity friend."

Misao placed the pepper shaker back down onto the table and started stirring the dish with her soup spoon. She took a big scoop of soup in the spoon and started to raise it to her mouth. Ayano sweat-dropped nervously.

"Um...Misao-chan are you really gonna eat that?"

"Well, I ordered it didn't I? Might as well get my money's worth."

"Um..the thing is..you actually--"

"_Itadakkimasu!_"

Misao took the whole spoonful in her mouth. Ayano quickly covered her ears with the hands.

"HHHHHOOOOOOTTTTT!!!!"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Some time later.

After recovering from a slight case of mouth burn, the two friends were now out and about in the trendier part of the city. It was early in the afternoon and the shops were moderately busy with a fair amount of shoppers. Misao and Ayano were relaxing themselves by window-shopping, checking all that wonderful merchandise on display.

"I guess I really am just jealous of Kagami," said Misao. "I mean, how lucky could she be, getting that kind of job by accident. That kinda stuff usually just happens in manga."

"I think Kagami will forgive you for being a little jealous Misao-chan," said Ayano. "That's probably why she tried to hide. She didn't want us to see her any differently. That's just like Kagami."

"I wish that kinda stuff would happen to me every once in a while. Honestly I feel like second-rate background character. Do I look like I'm painted in matte to you, Ayano?"

"Geez, you always overreact to these things. Instead of counting other people's blessings, you should count your own. you should be happy about the things you have and appreciate the precious people in your life."

"Says the girl who's dating my older brother."

Ayano grinned wryly and let out a cute snicker. Misao sweat-dropped. Misao knew that Ayano, despite herself, took a little pride in being the only person in her circle of friends to have a boyfriend and though she doesn't boast about it much, it's somewhat obvious when the subject pops up in conversations like this one. To a jealous type like Misao, this was a little irritating at times.

A thought then popped into Misao's head and her own wry smile appeared. She looked towards her friend. "You know, Ayano-chan. Now that Kagami is in the entertainment business, don't you think it's likely that she'll start dating a celebrity?"

Ayano choked up for a split second before regaining her composure quickly. The thought never crossed her head until now. A few small beads of sweat appeared around her temples.

"D-Don't be silly Misao-chan. Kagami just got started some weeks ago right?"

Misao's eye sparkled. So she _does_ worry about it. "Looks like I'm not the only jealous type, huh, Ayano-chan."

Ayano was taken aback. A few more beads of sweat appeared around her head and she quickly tried to distract herself by looking around the buildings, avoiding Misao's glance. Misao, for her part, was holding back a laugh. She knew her friend a little too much it seemed.

"You seemed like you're really worried about it, though," pressed on Misao. "And wasn't it you who said that Kagami deserves whatever she gets? Ayano, don't tell me that you'd get jealous if when we start hanging out together with her again, she's gonna drag her super-cool celebrity boyfriend along. I wonder if my onii-chan is also the jealous type."

Ayano was imagining it in her head.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

It was graduation day.

The ceremony was over and the new graduates were talking amongst themselves about their future plans. Ayano was there with her friends and her boyfriend of course. Misao was there, Kagami was there and even Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were there as well. The sky was bright and the typical storm of _sakura_ petals were blowing in the wind.

Then suddenly a handsome older man with an immensely bright aura surrounding him walks up to the small group. He was wearing a sharp-looking suit that was of the trendiest fashion and had bright, flawless skin, and handsome face and perfect hair. The man was followed by a train of photographers with still cameras and a whole bunch of screaming fans. The flash from the cameras were blinding to the girls.

All except Kagami who seemed used to the bright flashes as well as the bright aura emanating from the man.

"Have you been waiting long, my darling?" said the man to Kagami.

"Oh, not long," replied Kagami casually. "In fact you're just in time, dear."

"Now that I'm here, let me whisk you away into a life of fame and fortune as the high-profile girlfriend of a high-profile celebrity such as myself."

"Yes. I'm so glad I got a boyfriend like you."

The man then picked up Kagami like a groom carries a bride and started walking towards a huge black limousine parked at the school entrance. All the while the photographers kept taking pictures of the scene and the fans were enviously screaming. Ayano, for her part, is left dumbfounded and stares at the lovey-dovey couple as they merrily walk away into a pink haze of floating neon hearts.

At the back of her head, Ayano was starting to wonder if she was spending too much time with her more otaku friends.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back in the real world

Ayano shook her head clear, getting the image out of her head. Misao couldn't help but snicker, knowing what her friends was imagining right now. She enjoyed these little moments where she can tease Ayano for a change instead of always being called childish by her peers.

"Hope your not thinking of anything obscure, Ayano-chan," said Misao.

Ayano gave her friend a nervous look. "No way! Stop putting thoughts in my head already, Misao-chan. What would Kagami say if she knew we were talking about her like this?"

"She'd either be mad as heck or ridiculously amused, I'd say. knowing her it's more likely--Hey where are we anyway."

The two have been walking for a while now and have all but forgotten where they were. They had planned to go to the nearby shopping district because they both wanted to buy some stuff. It took a while for them to recognize their surroundings. Ayano was the first to notice that they were in fact in a familiar place. They used to hang out here a lot. This was a area where the dessert cafe they all liked was located. Ayano figured that walking by auto-pilot they took themselves down some familiar routes.

"Wait, isn't this where Kagami and her friends showed invited us to that dessert cafe?" asked Ayano, looking for confirmation

Misao looked thoughtful for a bit then quickly looked around. She spotted the aforementioned building quickly enough. "Hey, yeah. I think it's that one over there, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. That means the shopping district is pretty near now. Say, maybe after we go shopping we could stop by the cafe again and grab some cake or--"

Ayano suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. Misao waited a good while for her friend to finish whatever she was saying but soon decided that something was not right. Misao turned to look at Ayano who happened to be gawking at something. A raised eyebrow indicated Misao's curiosity. "Hey, what's up?"

Ayano slowly lifted a pointing finger towards the cafe's window. Squinting her eyes, Misao turned back towards the cafe and...

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

...inside the dessert cafe.

Kagami was dressed in her usual personal taste of semi-smart-casual wear consisting of a neat looking pink striped polo shirt with a bright red tie paired up with light blue denim short pants. Tetsuya wore something that was a little nicer to what he usually wore, having on a white shirt under a black jacket and light gray khakis over tennis shoes.

Kagami was enjoying a nice cup of tea and eating some new low-fat pastry. Tetsuya was, well not really enjoying, but he was slowly consuming a big slice of chocolate moose. The faint blush on his face was only visible if you looked carefully, which Kagami was doing. And it seemed that it was okay for her to look that closely since Tetsuya seemed to be avoiding her glance.

Kagami allowed herself to smile ever so slightly and let out a silent sigh. And here I thought I would be the shy one here, though Kagami. He won't even spare me a glance. Might as well be the one to try and break the ice here. Let's see, what did that article she once read in a magazine say about a good way to start a conversation? Oh, yeah. Talk about his clothes.

"Nice to see you dressed a little more respectable," Kagami commented. "And here I thought I would be embarrassed to be seen around you."

Tetsuya finally turned to look at Kagami. by now he was pretty much used to her snotty remarks. "That the best you got? I would've expected you at least make fun of my hair as well."

And kagami was also used to his banter by now as well. "Sorry. Blame it on me to want that at least _one_ of our exchanges be pleasant for a change," shot back Kagami. "Your not still stuck up on being kicked out of the office, are you?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you blurt out our afternoon plans to Aoi-san. She essentially let's us off work and makes the afternoon that much longer. Heck, she gave us a coupon for the restaurant."

Kagami couldn't help but giggle at the memory. She should really start to to listen to Tetsuya more when he says _not_ to talk to their producer. The woman practically pushed them out the door a whole three hours before they were supposed to leave and tossed them a coupon for a twenty percent discount to a good restaurant in the area. All with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Well, on the bright side, we don't have to worry about where we'll eat later. So now let's just enjoy this place," said Kagami, taking a bite out of her food.

"Why'd you pick to go to this place again?"

"Because you took so long to decide where we should hang out in the meantime and had to ask me where I wanted to go. This was the only place I could think off that was familiar and still pretty close by. Plus I like this place..."

A beat.

"...And don't you even try to make a crack at my weight, unless you wanna get defenestrated."

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes but had to grin a bit nonetheless. "Well, I owe you so, I'll ease up on you just for today."

A small vein popped on Kagami's temple for a split second there. But eventually she too had to crack a smile. They both returned to the food on their tables, knowing the penalty of what will happen if they don't finish their food within the one hour period. Really, now, was nothing gonna change between the two of them? Is it a good thing or a bad thing that they seemed to be getting used to it? Was this how it was gonna be like two, maybe even three years into their relationship, date after date afte--

Kagami's face turned a few shades of red. Where the heck did _that _thought come form? She shook her head clear, chasing away the thought with another, less embarrassing concept. What to talk about? Oh yeah!

"B-B-By the way," called out Kagami.

Tetsuya looked up from his food. "Yeah?"

"Some of my friends from my school's AV club came to me and asked about my new job. They basically asked if I would mind doing something like a quick Q and A session. I told them I wouldn't mind but then I'm not sure if I could say much since I haven't been on the job that long. But then I though about you and--"

"You're inviting me to sit in front a large group of otakus while they blast obscure questions at me to try and satisfy their personal fantasies and myths about the industry they obsess over."

Kagami gave him one of those looks. "Oh c'mon, now. i know you've had some unpleasing experiences at a few conventions here and there, but I know these guys. I can vouch for them."

Tetsuya still looked doubtful. "Really. I gotta make sure if these guys are genuinely serious or seriously nuts."

"They're serious, I promise. A couple members of the club are in my class and I know they have a genuine interest in media. Also, that friend of mine who asked is a doujin writer herself, and has written some stuff which she sold at Comiket."

"Comiket, huh? I guess that is pretty cool for a high schooler."

"So, will you do it?"

"As long as there aren't any really crazy otaku types there. You know, the kind who try to make it their job to cosplay."

Kagami's thoughts quickly turned to a certain blond-haired first-year student in the club. "Well...I guess there's this one girl in that club."

Tetsuya looked totally dejected. "I knew it! If that's the case, I don't think I wanna go. Honestly, I wouldn't mind these people so much if they could at least get a good enough grip on reality. This just my job! I'm not all that special! I swear, at every little show-off I go to there's always--"

"She's American."

"--when and where did you say this Q and A session is gonna happen?"

A large drop of sweat rolled down Kagami's temple. Yup, as she thought, that did the trick.

Just as their talk was reaching it's conclusion, a waitress walked up to their table right on cue. "Excuse me, but you've only got five minutes left on your hour. Would you like to extend?"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

A few minutes later.

Apparently, the two opted not to extend their time and soon they were out the door. Kagami took a moment to stretch out in the warm afternoon sun. They stood on the sidewalk for a few seconds exchanging a few words, probably discussing where to go next. It didn't take long for them to decide on something and the two started to casually walk towards the direction of the markets, standing in close proximity to each other.

This little exchange was completely seen by Ayano and Misao from across the street, both of who were comically hiding behind a storefront signpost advertising a buy-one-take-one sale on tuna. They tried to ignore all the stares they were getting form people passing by.

"Well, look at that," said Misao. "here we are, talking about Kagami's love life and here we see her on what definitely looks like a stereotypical date scenario. What are the odds, huh?"

Ayano didn't answer.

Misao continued. "But you know, from where we're looking, that guy don't look like any celebrity I know of. Maybe he isn't. Maybe he's just a normal guy, don't you think? Kagami's taste are rather plain and all."

"...We have to make sure about that."

"Well, then. I guess We'll just go and ask Kagami when we get back to school."

Misao then makes a move to stand up and leave when she suddenly felt pressure on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Ayano who stopped her and had this look of determination on her face that made Misao all but a little bit nervous. "Um...Ayano-chan. What are you thinking?"

"We're following those two."

"...Heh?"

"C'mon! Before we lose them!"

And just like that, as she was being dragged be the collar of her shirt, Misao knew it was gonna be a long day.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Some of you out there will probably say that Ayano is rather OOC here and I'll agree. But she was never really expanded as a character during the run of the show so I decided to take some liberties and have a little fun by making her the jealous-type. For those of you who don't know, Ayano's boyfriend is Misao's older brother, who's probably a college student.

My pace has slowed down over the past few weeks. Sorry for that. My excuse? I'm getting a small promotion at work and I'm in the middle of training right now for the added work so some of my free time equals to study time at the moment. And I'm also taking care of my FnF fic as well.


	16. This time, it's overdressed kunoichi!

Disclaimer: Iway oday otnay ownway Uckylay Arstay

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

At the Izumi residence

Tsukasa was reading a volume of _Fairy Tail_ while sitting on Konata's bed. Next to her on a another chair was Miyuki, also reading a volume of the same manga. The said owner of the room was sitting on the computer playing _Watashi ni Konya Ai ni Kite 2, _clicking away as the choices for the paths of the game appeared on screen. After a while, Konata let out a frustrated groan and lightly slapped a palm to her forehead as the game ended yet again in the bad ending.

"Rrrrgh, darn you Grandpa and you blasted Tiger Temple!" said Konata to the image of an white-haired old man on the screen.

As the game returned to the main menu, Konata let out an exasperated sigh. "That harem ending better be worth all this."

Konata's mood was lightened considerable when she heard Tsukasa give of a cute sounding giggle. Konata turned to see her friend still absorbed in the manga she was reading. She recognized the volume in Tsukasa's hands and could remember a particularly funny scene in which the character of Lucy reveals how ridiculously rich she was by pointing out that what the other characters thought was a village was actually just her front garden.

Honestly, thought Konata, why is it in manga/anime when a character is labeled as "rich" they automatically have a house and lot the size of Okinawa?

"You're really enjoying that, huh, Tsukasa?" asked Konata.

"Yeah," cheerfully replied Tsukasa. "All the characters are really crazy. And the battle scenes are pretty intense as well."

"Looks like you're really getting into it."

"Well, with onee-chan taking a job as a voice actor, it really got me into checking out."

Konata nodded then turned to her glasses-wearing friend. "How about you, Miyuki?"

"Yeah, I'm the same as Tuskasa-san. I also became interested in the Manga when I heard about Kagami-san getting that job."

Funny, Konata was thinking while watching her two friends read manga, Kagamin is always on my case to think less about manga and anime and concentrate more on my studies. But now that she just got a job in the anime biz, she's influencing her friends to more and more like me. Man, I'm bummed she's not here right now. I would so be on her case about this, hehehe.

"It's kinda funny though," said Miyuki. "If you'd ask me which person I know would most likely end up in the anime business, it would be you Konata-san instead of Kagami-san."

"Yeah, I'd think that too," replied Konata while rubbing thr back of her head. "Funny how things work out in real life."

"I think Kona-chan would make a great voice-actor," said Tsukasa.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yup. I think that if onee-chan didn't already have the part, Kona-chan can play the lead female role in _Fairy Tail_, you know."

"Me? The voice of _Lucy Heartfelia_? Nah, I don't think that's possible."

Miyuki got up from her seat and started to browse Konata's bookshelf for something else to check out. After a moment of scanning the titles, she randomly picked out a volume of _NEEDLESS_ and started flipping through the pages.

"I wonder if it's tough work, being a voice actor and all?" asked Miyuki. "After all, changing your voice to suit different character types must take a lot of practice."

"Well, there are whole courses devoted to voice-acting due to the number of people aspiring to be voice actors," said Konata. "Kagami must've been born with natural talent if she got scouted and accepted that quickly. But just goes to show you, being a seiyuu is more than just training and lessons. You should really have a knack for it."

"I wonder if we can be seiyuu as well." Miyuki flipped through the manga pages. "Like maybe if _this_ manga was turned into an anime, we could play some of the characters."

"Hehe, That sounds like fun," said Tsukasa also picking up a volume of _NEEDLESS_ and scanning the pages. "I'd like to be the voice of this kid carrying the teddy bear. She's so cute."

"But she's one of the bad guys, at first at least," said Konata. "And besides, to really prove your prowess as a voice actor, you need to play a character that is in contrast with your own personality, Tsukasa."

"Eh?"

"Right! I actually thought about this before. Tsukasa, you should be the voice of that wicked-crazy mercenary girl with the huge sword that has a skull on it. Miyuki should be the voice of that slightly wimpy but still dependable green-haired kid. And heck, Kagamin can be the voice of that pervy but smart cyborg librarian girl with all the guns hidden under her dress. Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Ehhh? I don't think that's possible, Kona-chan."

"And how come my character is a boy?" asked Miyuki.

"Oh, c'mon guys. Have a little sense of Variety. Kagami probably knows this herself that she's gonna take a lot of varying roles."

"I suppose that makes sense. What kind of character would you play, Konata-san?"

"Well, that's obvious. I'd...uh...ummmmm...eh..."

Konata trailed off while Tsukasa and Miyuki waited for her to finish that statement. But soon Konata's face washed over with a look of dejections. "...I can't think of any character I can play..."

Tsukasa and Miyuki sweat-dropped. Konata, feeling a little depressed, turned back to her computer to start a new game. "It's ok. You three can have fun with your characters. I'll just find something else to do..."

Tsukasa and Miyuki sweat-dropped a bit more. "She's giving up already?" they thought.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

At another part of town.

For anyone who has read a few shoujo manga and even a couple of shonen manga with a romantic subplot, they will know that _stalking_ is an art on par with gunplay, martial arts, and whatever sport or activity that particular manga/anime franchise happened to be focused on. Following a designated target while staying completely undetected by said target will take considerable skill. Taking note of every little thing they do, no matter how minuscule the action may be, and completely over-inflate the notion and meaning of that action in your head.

So far, Kagami and her male companion, have, in chronological order, took a walk down the shopping district and browsed the windows, went into a shoe store and looked at sneakers and sandals, went into an eyeglass store to pick up a new prescription for the guy, spent a small amount of change playing at one of those sidewalk lotteries (they won a pack of tissues each), went into an arcade and played games for about forty minutes, and finally ended in front of a movie theater. All in typical, a-couple-on-a-date type of way.

All the while, Ayano and Misao have been trailing in the shadows like a couple of overdressed ninja.

While the two targets were evaluating movie posters, Ayano and Misao's heads were peeking out from the side of a store sign, Misao close to the ground, and Ayano near the top.

"I can see why the body is hidden when they show characters in TV shows doing this," mumbled Misao. "This is really awkward for me. I might get a backache in the morning."

"Shhh! They might hear us!" scolded Ayano.

"They're like twenty yards away! They can't hear us!"

A moment later, the couple seemed to have decided on a movie to watch as indicated when the boy pointed to a certain poster and the girl nodded in agreement. Mere seconds later, they were at the ticket counter purchasing their entry.

"This isn't good, Misao-chan!" exclaimed Ayano, still behind the store sign.

"How is that?"

"This date is going too smoothly!"

"...How do you figure? And why do you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Because, don't you know what happens when A date goes well?"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

In Ayano's mind.

It was now past dinner time and the nightlife of the city was in full swing. Kagami and and the imaginary vision of her significant other were standing in front of a particular building. This building had a big neon sign displaying its name in bright pink and it was the kind of name you wouldn't want your kids to here about.

"Looks like there's only one last thing to do," said the blushing Kagami as she looked up longingly to the boy next to her.

"Yes, let's consumate are relations ship right now," said the boy.

"With this, I will be forever bound to you. No man will ever replace you in my heart."

"And I shall make you mine, Kagami-chan! Come, let us jump each other's bones like rabbits in heat!"

In one fluid sweeping motion, the boy took Kagami in the classic bridal carry and purposeful trudged up to the entrance of the building to the background music of classical strings and woodwinds.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Back in reality.

"Oh, c'mon! Like that really happens a lot in real life," said Misao. "Not even you and Onii-chan habe done that."

"But still, you never know."

"This is Hiiragi we're talking about. I seriously doubt she'd let a guy sweep her away like that."

"Even so, we're gonna follow here and make sure that her innocence is not ruined."

"You do realize that what we're doing is illegal, right?"

"Details, details. Let's move!"

Before Misao could make any kind of protest, Ayano pulled her up from their hiding spot and dragged her towards the theater. Ayano quickly purchased two tickets to the movie they saw Kagami and her companion picked out, a cheap B-movie that you'd rather watch for fun rather than for appreciating the artistic value of the film. Minutes later, they were in the darkened theater just as the ending credits of the previous showing ended.

At this point, most of the previous viewers have already left and a few of the next batch is just about to settle in. The two student stalkers picked seats somewhere near the middle of the theater where they could easily watch their targets who took seats some five rows down. Kagami and the boy were making themselves comfortable while Ayano and Misao were spying over them using the seats in front as cover. The theater was nowhere near full. In fact, only a little over two dozen people were in the theater. After all, the start of the feature film wasn't for another fifteen minutes. This made the spying bit much easier.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Ayano in a politely hushed tone. They were in a movie theater after all.

"Don't know and don't care," replied Misao. "It's none of my business."

"Could they be discussing their plans to go to a seedy place after the movie?"

"Most likely they're just talking about how they think th movie will turn out. If not, then they're probably talking about where they'll want to have dinner after this. You know, stuff _normal_ people would talk about."

"Why don't we move a little closer?"

Ayano begins to stand up when Misao quickly grabbed onto her shoulder then pulled her back down with some authority. The normally soft-spoken Ayano turned to her friend with a questioning look. The normally hyper Misao returned with a glare that seemed to input some discipline into Ayano who started to shy away from Misao.

"Will you give it a rest already," said Misao firmly. "Wasn't it just a little while ago that you were telling me that what was happening to Kagami was good and that she deserved it? And the next minute, here we are stalking the crud out of her all because you just happen to be a little jealous of her new found success."

"But...but..."

"No buts! We are Hiiragi's friends. We should support her. So what if she has a celebrity boyfriend or something like that? She probably deserves him too."

"But that's one of the reasons why I wanna check them out."

"Waddaya mean?"

"I wanna make sure if the _guy_ deserves Hiiragi."

Misao blinked. "Wait...that was what this was about?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if this guy can get our Kagami to go out with him, he must be something else, you know? And for Kagami to actually agree to going out with him...well he must have some kind of...endearing quality to him. I wanna know what that is. Even if this guy really may be a celebrity. It's gonna take more than that to get _my_ approval for him to date our Kagamin."

"Are you sure it's not cuz' your jealous of Hiiragi over there?"

Ayano let out a little sigh and gave Misao an understanding look. "Well, I guess I am a little jealous. If that guy really is someone famous."

Misao blinked again. Then she just had to giggle. "Really now? I guess I am a little jealous myself. darn that Hiiragi for getting ahead of me so fast."

Ayano had to giggle as well. She finally got Misao to understand. But she was also glad Misao took a stand back there. Looking back in the day, she supposed the whole stalking thing was a little too much even if it was in the interest of their friend. "Still, I guess we are going a little overboard, huh? We even followed them all the way into this theater."

"Waddaya mean 'we'? You dragged me along."

Ayano rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"I'm sorry I let it go this far. I wanted to go shopping for a new blouse today. And now I'm stuck here."

"Well at least Kagamin has pretty good taste in movies, huh?"

"Hey by the way, Ayano-chan. you called her "Kagamin" twice now. Now your using that Chibiko's nickname for Hiiragi. When did that happen?"

Ayano put on a surprised face then quickly thought back on their conversation. Misao was right. "I guess that just shows how much I like our Hiiragi. Heavens know she worth it all. Even if we are being a little silly."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

The two friends just giggled at each other, finally realizing just how silly the whole thing was. But both knew that they did this all for Kagami and if they had to do it all over again, they wouldn't change a thing. Because Kagami was just worth it. The three of them have stuck by each other since middle school after all. Kagami has done so much for them that they'll do anything for her in return. She was simply that kind of irreplaceable friend.

Both Ayano and Misao turned back towards the couple they've been following all this time. A beat. Then suddenly both girls wore rather shocked expressions on their faces. After looking back down they noticed that Kagami was gone. Only the boy she was sitting with a while ago was left there, quietly enjoying the background music being played as the theater staff was readying the next showing

"Man, we spend all this time following her," said Misao, "then we just completely lose at a time like this."

"Um, maybe she just got up and went to the bathroom," suggested Ayano.

"yeah. Or maybe she went to by some snacks up front," suggested Misao.

"Or, she just wanted to ask why her two friends have been tailing her this whole time," suggested Kagami.

A beat. Followed by another.

Ayano and Misao's eyes went wide and their jaws went slack. Large sweat beads started to form on their temples. Slowly they turned towards each other and quickly identified with the terrified expression they saw on each other. They then continued to turn their heads slowly until they were now looking up at the row of seats above them.

And sure enough, Kagami was right there, her eyes narrowed sinisterly and her lips slightly curled in a wry smirk. The dark atmosphere of the theater didn't serve to make her face any less scary.

"Well...what do you have to say for yourselves, young ladies?" asked Kagami.

More beads of sweat, and Ayano and Misao could only laugh nervously.

Kagami thought, so much for a normal day.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: There's about two more chapters left to this story. After that I'll be moving on to my next project...which I'm still not certain what is. But as I mentioned before and OBM3 is already in the works in my head and I've pretty much got the general outline thought out (not that that will last. I have a habit of changing my stories middway depending on what idea I find most interesting.) Anyway, pls. R&R as ususal.

Additional notes: More inside jokes in the first part of this chapter. If you don't get it, here's the explanation. First there was that joke about Konata being the seiyuu for Lucy in _Fairy Tail_. Now, I started this story before the _Fairy Tail_ anime was announced and had no idea Konata's seiyuu (Aya Hirano) actually WAS playing Lucy. That was a pleasant surprise.

The other joke was about the rest of them being seiyuu's of characters from the manga _NEEDLESS_. The fact is, for the anime of _NEEDLESS_, the seiyuu for Kagami (Emiri Katou), Tsukasa (Kaori Fukuhara) and Miyuki (Aya Endou) all played the respective characters described at that part. Unfortunately, Konata's seiyuu wasn't part of _NEEDLESS_.


	17. Hey, a kiss is a kiss, right?

Disclaimer: In case you don't know pig latin, the last disclaimer said "I do not own Lucky Star"...same as this disclaimer.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

If nervousness could be measured in amounts of water, the cinema they were in would be Lake Michigan. For a very long moment, neither Ayano nor Misao had anything to say to Kagami and the twin-tailed girl continued to give them that look which seem to say "might as well just get it over with and save me the trouble of losing my patience." At least, that's what it looked like to the two tailing friends.

Kagami, for her part, was largely putting on an act. Sure some part of her is genuinely irked by the fact that she was being stalked by her two long-time friends but she knew them enough that something like this wasn't beyond them. And, considering all the off beat things that have been happening to her over the past couple of months, nothing will really surprise her anymore. Just go with the flow, she told herself, otherwise you might just end up soaking wet in the rain and later in a boy's apartment wearing his pajamas.

"As much as I wanna stay hear just looking at you gawking faces," said Kagami, "the movie is gonna start soon and it's actually something I wanna watch. So let's have it."

The two girls swallow nervously. Even though Kagami was now being more playful. Kagami thought back to that time when Misao managed to call her 'hostile' and Kagami went slightly unhinged. A funny, but embarrassing, memory that she would rather not repeat, especially in a public theater.

"Ummm..." Ayano was the first to talk. "How did you find us out?"

"I actually noticed you guys as we were leaving that desert cafe. I thought it was just a coincidence that we were in the same vicinity. But by the time I still kept noticing you guys all the way to the arcade, I decided that something was up with you two."

"Oh...I had no idea you would find us that soon."

"I may not be as big an otaku as Konata, but I really love those detective-themed animes, you know."

"I see...I guess that would macth your personality, Kagami,"

Ayano was dancing around the subject and Kagami knew it. Ever the peace keeper. Funny how when she does get mad, hell hath no wrath like a ticked off Ayano. So kagami instead turned to Misao.

"And what do you have to say?" said Kagami in her annoying motherly tone.

That got under Misao's skin rather quickly. "What are _we_ doing? What are _you _doing, Hiiragi? With a _guy_ ne less!"

"When was it decided that you two would be the managers of my social circle? So I'm hanging out with a guy. A lot of girls do that, don't they?"

"Yeah...when _dating_!"

That's why she loved Misao. Always honest and straight to the point. Most people would tell the fanged girl that it was more prudent in polite society to hold back even the most obvious things rather than shout it out for the world to hear but Misao viewed it more as her charming childlike naivety which she simply refused to get rid of.

"Who said we were dating?" said Kagami without missing a beat.

"Well I...well...um...we uh...just assumed..."

Kagami let out an exasperated sigh. "Ah, typical. You see two people of the opposite sex walking around together and you automatically assume they're a couple. How old-fashioned can you guys get?"

Misao and Ayano looked at each other curiously then back up at Kagami who had a scolding expression. This seemed to have made the other two girls realize that they have somehow blundered. Kagami had a point that they were jumping to conclusions. Misao rubbed the back of her head while Ayano twiddled with her fingers. After this, they looked back up at Kagami with apologizing looks.

"Yeah, I guess that's right," said Misao.

"That was pretty unfair of us," said Ayano.

Kagami crossed her arms and nodded wisely. "That's correct. Maybe this will teach you guys to be more careful with the way you perceive things.. That could be dangerous, you know."

"Well, we're really sorry about it," said Ayano.

"Yeah, totally," concurred Misao.

"That's alright. I forgive you girls," said Kagami while giving each of her friends a nice pat on the head which they both accepted albeit Misao was a little annoyed about being treated like a child again, similar to when she visited Kagami's house last time.

"So...you guys aren't on a date huh?" asked Misao.

Without missing a beat, Kagami replied. "Of course we are! Why else would I be hanging out with a guy?"

Ayano and Misao fell off of their chairs and comically crashed onto the floor. Kagami put on a wry smile and held back a chuckle as she watched Ayano and Misao pick themselves up. As expected, they both looked annoyed which only made Kagami want to laugh a little more.

"If you're actually dating then what was all that 'don't jump to conclusions' crud for?" angrilly demanded Misao.

"Just because you guys were right doesn't mean it wasn't a good lesson. You still shouldn't just assume things on sight you know."

If this was an anime, Kagami would probably be looking at the audience through the screen and winking at them. Misao and Ayano's look incredulously at Kagami, their mouths opening and closing but neither could come up with anything to say.

But, before the two did get a chance to say anything, Kagami was the one to break the silence again and let out a long exasperated sigh. She gave her friends an understanding look. Far from the enraged 'I'm-going-to-slaughter-you-and-do-bad-things-to-your-corpse' look that Misao and Ayano were expecting to see.

"Alright," she said to them. "What do you want to know about him?"

The two girls below gave each other confused looks. Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's why you followed us all day right? You want to know stuff about him. Might as well get on with it now that we're here and all. What do you want to know about him."

Another exchange of nervous looks before Misao sucked it up and made the first inquiry. "So...Is he from your work?"

"Yeah. He's me sempai. We've been working together in our studio's current project. He's also my unofficial voice acting coach of sorts."

"Is he famous?"

"Not that much. He's known in some circles for some of his earlier works. But since he's also just starting to go into the major productions, he doesn't have that much of a reputation yet."

"So, he's good at voice acting?"

"He wouldn't be assigned by our producer as my coach if he wasn't."

"What's he like? What's his personality?"

Kagami managed to hold back a girlish giggle from escaping. "Oh, he's not perfect if that's what you're asking. Far, far from it. Honestly the guy is a pain to deal with. You never know what you're gonna get with the guy. One moment his as confrontational as _Natsu_ _Dragneel_, then the next second he's as docile as the adult version of _Mirajane_...Oh, dear, I'm getting into this job too much. I'm turning into Konata."

"So...he's an ok guy?"

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty well balanced overall...but..."

Ayano took this moment to finally ask. "Do you like him?"

Kagami looked to be taken aback by the question. But her expression soon turned to a very thoughtful one as she looked up. Ayano and Misao watched with mixed feelings as a warm smile began to form on Kagami's lips. Kagami was seemingly lost in her own thoughts and she didn't seem to mind her tong long-time friends seeing her sigh, then giggle childishly, and hum softly as if remembering a fond memory.

Kagami looked back down at Ayano and softly answered. "Yeah...I do...I really do like him."

"R-Really now?"

"Yup, I do," said Kagami, now less softly and more matter-of-factly.

"Is he really that interesting?" asked Misao.

Kagami looked back down at the boy she liked a few row of seats down. He was bobbing his head back and forth in a sign if impatience.

"You could say..." Kagami started, "...he's like a box of chocolates...I don't know if you guys get that reference."

Misao and Ayano exchanged confused looks. They've been doing that a lot lately. Kagami concluded that they didn't get what she was saying and let out a short, humored snicker. Then she decided to move on to something she wanted to ask. And truth be told, she was gonna feel embarrassed about this.

Kagami took a quick breath. "So now I wanna ask you guys...What do you think about him?"

Taken aback by this question, Ayano and Misao could say anything. They looked at each other then back up at Kagami who was looked rather shy at that moment. They both guessed that was normal. After all, Kagami just admitted that she has certain feelings for a certain someone right in front of them and now, if they heard her correctly, she was asking for their opinion on said certain someone. What girl would be a little flustered?

However, as shy as Kagami looked right then, she was also looking very expectant. Her two friends found it impossible to not answer her. Which was difficult considering they had known the guys for all of two hours at most...and they haven't even talked to him yet.

"Well..." started Misao. "He was treating you nicely during this whole time we've been following you."

"Yeah," agreed Ayano. "And the whole time, you looked totally comfortable around him, so..."

Kagami looked a little disappointed.

She knew than to expect more than that. After all, that's probably all they know about the guy. She wanted to get their approval. She didn't know why. But she really wanted her two long-time friends to think well of him. To say that there was nothing wrong with the picture of the two of them together and...

Ayano noticed it first.

It was subtle but she could see it even in the darkness of the theater.

That look of longing for approval from the two of them. The anticipation looked almost too much for the twin-tailed girl. Ayano smiled. She finally understood. And that's when Ayano decided. She didn't need to know who this boy was. All that really mattered was that Kagami liked him. And if a person like Kagami could find a person she liked, then...

"It's totally fine with me," declared Ayano, prompting a curious look from her friends. "The way I see it, Kagami, if you like him then that's fine. I mean, I've known you since middle school. You one of my best friends and one of the kindest, most honest people I know. You're very dependable hard working. You're the kind of person most people aspire to be like...people like me...So, if there is a guy out there who was good enough to catch you eye like this...Then it that guy is more than okay in my book."

"Yeah, exactly!" said Misao. "Ayano-chan is right. If he's good enough to get the Kagami Hiiragi seal of Approval, then he must be an okay guy." Misao put forward an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Without warning, Kagami sprang forward and encased the two on a warm hug. Though a little surprised at first, Misao and Ayano accepted it and warmly returned the gesture.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" said Kagami.

"Heck yeah, we do!" replied Misao.

"We were just a little worried about you, Kagamin," said Ayano. "But it seems that you already know what's best for your self. We'll just have to trust you as we always have."

Kagami blinked. "Hey...You just called me Kagamin, Ayano. What's up with that?"

Ayano blushed as she realized her little slip of the tongue. Misao had a good giggle in her expense. "So, she's finally growing on you, eh, Aya-chan?"

"Oi!" exclaimed the still blushing girl. "Where did that come from?"

"What? We're all friends here right?"

Then the three girl enjoyed a moment of quiet laughter between them. Soon, Kagami released them from the hug. "Hey, listen. can you guys do me a favor? Since i don't want you to waste the cash you paid to get in here, I won't make you leave, but can you guys bail as soon as the ending credits start?"

"Ah, so you want a little alone time with Mr. Mysterious over there, huh?" said Misao in a playful tone, to which Kagami naturally blushed at.

Ayano gave Misao a playful jab to the shoulder then turned to Kagami. "Sure thing. We understand."

Kagami gave them a very appreciative smile in return. "Thanks, you guys...for everything..."

"Hey, what are friends for right?"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Hours later, at the train station.

The snack at the cafe was good. The walk through the shopping district was good. The movie was good. The dinner at the restaurant was good. Overall...Kagami could find one thing about the day to regret. The soft smile that was pasted on her face since they left the restaurant was clear evidence of this fact.

The dinner was nothing special but it was nothing dull either. Kagami and Tetsuya simply talked. They talked about anything and everything until the subject didn't matter anymore. Until they were just plain glad that can exchange ideas without having to outwit one another with random teasing and insults. They had a simple, honest, and genuine conversation...which was amazing considering their track record so far.

Now it was a little past seven in the evening. They were at the train station, waiting for the train that will take Kagami to her neighborhood. Aside from them there were very few people on the platform and none were near them at the time. It was silently decided between them that day couldn't have gone any better...except for...

"So, you're cool with your friends following you like that?" asked Tetsuya.

Kagami let out a small giggle. "Yeah, it's cool. They were just worried about me since they saw me with you that's all."

"Wow. Don't I feel welcome."

"Don't worry about. They're okay with you now. I've talked it over with them and they think you're an okay guy."

"How would they know that? They don't even know my name."

Kagami briefly considered telling him the real reason why they quickly approved of him. She even already opened her mouth as if to say the reason. But at the last second she stopped and decided not to. Nah, she thought. no need to tell him that directly.

They were alerted by the sight of train headlights in the distance. Kagami's ride was here. Time to say the farewells for the evening. A moment neither of them were looking forward to.

The ever awkward end to the first date where you think back to every little thing you did and give yourself a mental score sheet with checklists on what you did and did not do that may or may not have been the right thing to do or don't. The moment where you just wanna ask the other party how you were and if you were just okay but then you're just to nervous of ending up looking like you have no confidence in yourself, or worse, might be given a negative feedback, or even more worse, get a sarcastic reply that will be a sure sign that things have ended then and there and you can forget about any future plans.

So you settle for the standard, polite declaration that is often honest enough.

"I...had a good time," said Tetsuya. He could feel himself blushing even though he tried not to.

Kagami looked to him and could see that question of if he was okay hanging right off his lips. She was getting fond of this side of him. "I had a good time too."

Tetsuya felt his blush deepening and it was starting to frustrate him a bit. "So...um...if it alright with you...then...uh..."

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you again," said Kagami, with a blush of her own. Although not as much as Tetsuya's whose face was the shade of a tomato.

Kagami looked up to see that Tetsuya was once again struggling with what to say or do next. She checked on thos train headlights. She had maybe twenty seconds left with him before the train pulls up to the platform and opens its doors. Abck up at Tetsuya, still confused as a goldfish dumped in the sink.

Kagami sighed. "I cannot believe I'm the forward one in this relationship."

Tetsuya heard her and turned to ask about it...but was stopped in his thoughts when she suddenly brought her hands up, one to grab his shoulder and the other to hold the bottom of chin. He found himself looking down into her deep, longing eyes and found that if he tried to blush any deeper, the skin on his face might just boil off.

He could feel her pulling on him to come closer and he could see she was stepping forward ever so slightly. Her lips started to pucker as her eyes narrowed till they were almost closed. He couldn't react. He could barely think of anything due to his heart beating so fast. He ha to let himself be pulled in. The distance between their faces closed until he could feel her breath. Without thinking he also shut his eyes. He could still feel himself getting closer, and closer, until...

Kagami turned his head to the side and kissed him on the cheek.

A beat.

Tetsuya opened his eyes in shock and confusion as he was gently pushed back away from her, with his head still slightly turned. He regained his senses quickly enough and turned to look back down at Kagami whose expression showed a bemused look.

"Let's not rush into things just yet, okay?" said Kagami. "I don't think you're quite ready for this."

"Uh...um..." was all Tetsuya could manage to blurt out just as the train finally arrived.

With the smile and slight blush on her face not leaving any time soon, Kagami quickly stepped into the open doors of the train car, turned and said, "See you at work, Tetsuya-sempai."

"Uh...Yeah, see you," was Tetsuya's near automatic response.

The lat vision Kagami had of him as the doors closed was that shy, nervous, but definitely happy smile that was forming on his face. Seconds later. the train had left the platform and he was out of sight. Kagami patted her chest to somehow calm that beating heart of hers as she thought back to the events of the day.

That's right. There wouldn't be a need to tel him directly the true reason why her friends decided to be okay with him. She'll make him see why soon enough. But it will be with her own feelings that she will show him with. And sure, knowing him it will be a rough road ahead, but Kagami knew that for herself this is what she needed. And on some level, she knew this was what he needed as well. So where ever this road will carry her to, she'll say with confidence and honsety that she can take whatever happens.

She reminded herself to thank Konata on her next opportunity. She finally found out for herself that she was doing fine on her own.

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Meanwhile.

At another part of town, Misao and Ayano were also deciding to end their day. they themselves were on their way to another train station leading to their own homes. They took their time giving the shopping district one last stroll, appreciating the displays on the store fronts.

"So, you think this thing with Kagami and this guy will go all the way?" asked Misao out of the blue.

Those last three words put a blush on Ayano. "Don't talk about them like that! Besides, Kagami isn't that type...And she probably wouldn't date a guy who's that type either."

"Yeah, your right. Hiiragi can be such a prune sometimes."

"You say that it's a bad thing. Heaven help us if you ever get a boyfriend yourself, Misao-chan."

"Hey! I resent that!...He'll have to take me to at least three dinners first."

"Ugh," Ayano sweat-dropped. She wondered and worried about what was gonna happen to her close friend after graduation.

"But you know," said Misao in a more serious tone. "I'm really happy for Kagami right now. Hopefully this really is a long-term thing. Heavens know that girl worked so hard almost her whole life. She deserves something like this...Although the guy did look a bit dorky. I guess that would be the type Kagami would fall for. But you know that if that girl wasn't so shy, this would've probably happened earlier, you know?"

Ayano smiled at her friend. "Well, whatever happens will happen. But one's thing's for sure, I think. Kagami will be a lot less shy now."

"Got that right! Man, I can't believe how much our little Hiiragi has grown up!"

"You do know she's about two months older than you, right?"

O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O\/\/O/\/\O

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaand, I'm done! This took quite a while, huh? For a project I thought that would only be a few months, I didn't think this would take over a year. I had so many endings planned out in my head before I settle on this one. I settled on an ending which is actually the beginning of Kagami's relationship. I'm not gonna bother doing a full blown drama series focusing on those two so don't ask. If another installment of OBM comes out, like I said in a previous A/N, it'll be most like focusing on Tsukasa instead. That'll be a fun project. Hoped you liked everything. I really worked hard on this and I honestly could not think of a better way this could've played out. Now I'll be taking a break while I work on a few other fics. As always, pls. R&R! Thank you all for reading!

Additional Author's note: This marks the first story I've written using only Google Docs. When I discovered Google docs a year ago back in college I was a little skeptical. So I tried using this story as an experimental run on it. An online office suite? Can that really match something like MS Office (my old writing tool) or Openoffice(dot)org? Turns out yes, it can. At least for my purposes.

I recommend anyone who write for recreation and semi-professionally to use Google Docs. Take advantage of the fact that it's free online storage, you can edit your files anywhere, and it's private. All my fics are now written in Google Docs. If you haven't used it yet, I urge you to give it a try, not just Google Docs but any of the other available online document writers.


End file.
